Just another shaman
by Sarahsorad
Summary: She's a dumb under trained Shaman from a family split by either supporting Hao Asakura or trying to take him down. Throw some new friends in the mix and a guardian who swore to protect her in secret until she was 14 and you've got one heck of a side story
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer:** I do not own** **shaman king.  
**  
Claimer: I do own any thing you do not recognize

**I want critique on this one, I will not be mad if someone gives me some. So don't second guess me then post my fanfiction on some LJ community all "This is a sue why won't they stop were only doing this behind their back. They need to do this or that" When I can't see what I need to do it doesn't help me.**

**If you are going to flame me (I consider a flame "OMG U SUCK GO DIE!1ONEONE") **

**DON'T FLAME ME! **

**ALSO Please drop a review after you finish if there's anything I need to clear up say so. **

**Christine dose act a bit Mary-sueish in the first chapter but that is only because she thinks acting like that will make people like her and stuff. **

**I'm also working on my writing style… it needs help XD **

**A lot of this is a redo of an old fanfiction of mine what was repotted for being script and taken down when it was never in script… bad grammar and spelling yes (I intend to edit) but it was by no means in scriptso to whom ever was dumb enough to put in a fake report… **

**REALLY find something wrong with the fanfiction if you want to see it go and the something wrong should be something true.**

**Ok so on with the fiction!**

* * *

So who's next" said Silva 

"Christine Weathers!" answered a voice

"All right I know why you are here. To enter the shaman fight. Am I right?" said Silva

"Not exactly" said a girl who had just walked out of the crowd of shamans.  
She had dark blue eyes. Long limp blond hair pined in to a ponytail. With a blue shirt, a dark blue cloak and blue jeans She walked up to Silva but tripped causing the crowed of shamans to bust out laughing. She stood up very fast blushing a bit.

"And what exactly would you mean?" asked Silva

"Well I was wanting to have a private conversion with you and some of the representatives of the shaman fight." said the girl

"You will have to make it quick. As you can see we have quite a lot of hopefuls," said Silva motioning to the bunch of shamans.

The crowd of shamans looked very disappointed as Silva walked in to a tent with the girl.

"I wander if this has something to do with the shaman fight," whispered one shaman

"I bet she's getting free credit," said another

"She is probably related to someone in the comity." said a shaman smugly

"So why have you come?" said Golva

"Well, I guess I should start with my name. I am Christine Brittany Weathers and I am 13 years old. I have come here to ask if it is possible for a shaman to enter under the possibility of keeping the peace."

"Keeping the peace?" said Golva questionably

"in other words if I was to enter the shaman fight with no intention of winning just to make sure that Asakura Hao can harm no more people." said Christine

"Well we already have that taken care of as you can see we have the officials to do such a thing," said Golva

"Well not to inquire that any thing is being done wrong, but let's say that the officials can not always be there. As in past shaman fights there were those that would kill others before their appointed fight just to win." said Christine

"I see where you are going." said Silva

"True, but what can you do about it?" said Golva

"I can be your informant on Hao Asakura.," said Christine

This really got the attention of every one that heard. There was a brief moment of slice before Christine spoke up and said.

"I am here to make sure that Asakura can kill as few as possible by tracking him."

"True it would come in handy." said Silva

"But are you prepared?" asked Golva

"Prepared for what?" said Christine

"Well for one thing you do realize that you could be risking your life. And by not participating in the shaman fight you could be giving a life time opportunity." said Silva

"Well I quite do understand and am ready for any thing and everything." answered the girl

"All right then can you come back in a week, so we can get in to the details." said Golva

"Yes!" said Christine standing up to leave

"You do know you could have the potential to win?" said Silva

"Yes, but I am here for so much more." said Christine before walking out and in to chatting crowd of shamans who still had no idea what was going on

As she walked off she only made is a few yards before Drotoro one of her ghosts popped out of no where screaming his head off at her.

"CHRISTINE! Why on earth did you turn him down?"

"You know I have my reasons." said Christine a bit quite looking at her feet she knew Drotoro had a temper but she hated when he yelled at her, she understood why however he had just wanted to be great.

"R-REASONS YOU DO KNOW THAT WE COULD WIN THE FIGHT AND BE SO GREAT! YOU COULD GET BACK AT THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY AND MAKE YOUR PARENTS PROUD!"

"DON'T YOU SNAP AT CHRISTINE-SAMA!" yelled Koncho yet another ghost Koncho was very protective over Christine

"Let's not get in to this tonight." Christine said she didn't feel like hearing them argue.

"Yes Drotoro, it would be nice if you would lay off." said a ghost named Manny

"Yes both of you, I don't think Christine needs another reminder of her past?" said Elizabeth another ghost

"Really, you know just what to say!" said Koncho sarcastically looking at Drotoro and Manny smugly before Elizabeth glared a bit at him

"Would all of you stop? I mean it is bad enough I have to use all those big words back there. ." Said Christine joking "Elizabeth it's nice of you to worry but you don't have to the past is the past there's nothing I can do to change it so I should just live for tomorrow"

"But Christine why not join the shaman fight? With your body and my soul we could be unstoppable" said Drotoro

"Gee Drotoro you're power hungry." said Koncho in a mocking tone

"Well… for one I'm probably not the best person for the job, and I really feel like it'd be a bad idea for me to enter… besides I need to do what I feel I should do and that's keep Hao from hurting others… don't know how well I'll do but no harm in trying right?" said Christine

"If it's what you feel you need to do then I'm behind you every step of the way." Elizabeth said

"Great! ok I'm ready to head back to the hotel now it's getting late." Christine said

"Yes and I can hunt the third floor!" said Manny happily

"You know Manny, most ghosts don't travel around hunting every place they stay the night." said Christine

"Yeah but you know me, I love to hunt anything and a hotel is just perfect, oh if only you liked to hear the screams like I do!" said Manny  
Christine let out a laugh before saying

"You know, why don't I just get mini fridge for you to hunt? It would be cheaper and, maybe the hotel owners wouldn't think every place I go will have the costumers driven off by a rampaging ghost that follows me." she laughed a bit It was a bit hard to find a place to go since she had ghosts following her around so whenever she found a hotel to stay at she tried hard to stay put.

"Yeah every one would say BEWARE, BEWARE of the hunted fridge!" said Koncho

**One week later  
**  
"Hurry we're going to be late!" said Manny watching Christine run back and fourth in the hotel room looking for her hair brush she had managed to misplace yet again.

"I know I know!"

"Why can't you use your fingers? said Drotoro

"Cause, if I do that I will have to wash it again then I would have to use my fingers then wash it again then use my fingers again then..." she was cut off by Koncho

"We get it!"

"woohoo, I found it let's go!" said Christine

"So have you rehearsed your big words?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes and I can certainly say with the greatest provision that I will be prepared… So how was that?" said Christine

"Ha, ha, ha, perfect you're like a walking dictionary!" said Koncho

"Great!" said Christine

"Hey, why do you have to use big words any way?" asked Drotoro

"I don't know but it seems to impress them… I hope it dose." said Christine

**So after a little bus ride Christine got to where Silva had said to meet him**

"He should have appeared by now." said Christine checking her watch but realizing it was broken

"Please don't use big words till you have too." said Koncho

"What, dose it hurt your 3,000 year old brain?" said Elizabeth

"Well I see you made it here in one piece." said Golva

"You have no idea." said Christine with a slight laugh.

"Well you seem to know lots about us but we know little about you." said Silva

* * *

**Bio**

Name: Christine Brittany Weathers

Age: 13

School: her laptop online classes with a little thing called the internet.

Lives: mostly in hotel rooms.

Sprits: 4: Koncho, Manny, Elizabeth, and Drotoro (**NO** she cannot oversoul them all at the same time her main spirit is Koncho she uses him often but she uses Elisabeth when she thinks she will come in handy same with the others.)

Blood type: she doesn't know...

Act: She is somewhat dumb by herself and Ghosts but when around people she will TRY to act smarter/better than she really is. She is average power wise.

Ok please leave a review I would like to see some CC rather than flames and if there's any mistakes please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it

Ok t3h flash back of d00m... ok that didn't work but whatever like I said in the first chap looking for CCs dang it! XD I hopes you enjoy.

* * *

"Ok Christine I think you're ready to hear this… you are a shaman" said her mother her mother's name was Renee Weathers she had light brown hair that was much like Christine's it was rather thin and limp only difference was Christine's was blonde. 

"And as a shaman you can let a ghost join with your body" her father continued Her father's name was Mark Weathers he had short black hair he was always a very serious man not really on the fun loving side. As smart as he may have been it would have done him some good to pay more attention to the family history.

"A what man?" said a very confused Christine.

Christine watched as her mother integrated with a ghost

"Wow and I am going to be able to do that," she asked

"Yes with lots of hard work" said her father

**three years later**

"Mom dad I'm going to school" said an 8-year-old Christine

"Ok but you be careful." said her dad

"Dad! Of course I'll be careful!" she said

She walked along the side walk he home wasn't very far from the private school she went to so she would walk unless it was raining. She noticed some girls from her class ahead of her so she ran up to them.

"Hi!" she said

"Oh did I hear something?" said one

"More that likely the wind." said the other

Christine was used to their rudeness but she still wanted desperately to be accepted

"Oh ghost girl." said one

"Eek ghost where!" another girl faked

"That's not funny ghosts are real!" said Christine

The other girls laughed until one said

"You know that most people in England don't believe in ghosts and those that do are what we like to call… INSANE"!

"NO I'M NOT," yelled Christine before running off ahead of them.

She got to the classroom early there were only a few other kids there. It was obvious she had been trying hard not to cry.

The rest of the day went a bit smoother for her regardless of a few people calling her devil girl.

Later that day she came home to something rather interesting.

"Christine! I want you to come and meet someone!" her mom called from the living room. She hadn't been having the best day but she cheered up a bit.

"Your father and I would like you to meet someone. This is Asakura Hao he will be staying in the guest room for a few days same house rules apply."

"Ok mom."

"Be sure to be on your best behavior, your father said the Asakuras have an adverse effect on the family history. Also Hao Asakura has come and offered to take you under his wing and train you for the up coming shaman fight."

Christine smiled, this seemed like it would be cool and is Hao could take her somewhere else to train it would rock because she could get to see the change of scenery she had been wanting.

"Now go upstairs and do your homework and train some come down for dinner and be sure to dress up a bit nothing too fancy bust anything besides that school uniform. I don't want to hear a peep out of you or see you until dinner. Do remember not to be late."

"Yes mom."

Christine went upstairs and did her homework witch wasn't a lot and training she had almost an hour before she needed to get ready for dinner so she found herself quite bored.

"Mom only said for her not to her or se me until dinner… but that doesn't mean I can't go in to the back yard." Christine said to herself it was quite true that she couldn't get in to trouble.

She walked in to the backyard she had the bad habit of playing with her mother's roses.

She put her hand on one of the stems to pick it but had forgotten all about the thorns, witch caused her finger to get pricked. She pulled her hand back quickly sucking the finger.

She heard a soft laugh behind her.

"What so funny?" she asked as she turned around to see none other than the visitor from earlier

"Why you of course, pay more attention next time you deiced to mess with something that protects it's self."

"Umm… what?" she asked a bit confused

"The rose has thorns to protect it's self so that it's harder to pick. If it were easier to pick there would be less on the bush."

Christine really didn't get a bit of what he was saying but she didn't see how it could be stated differently so she nodded and left it at that.

"I can see now I'll have a lot to teach you if you are to be my pupil."

Christine blinked a bit she still wanted to know more about this guy, there was something odd about him.

"Your father is coming; you may want to get back inside before he sees you sneaking about the yard like this."

She nodded once again and ran back inside and upstairs to her room.

She looked over at her schoolbooks and remembered she had forgotten all about her math work witch always took her a good bit of time. She mentally slapped her self for forgetting and got to work.

She didn't get much done before it was time for her to get read for dinner and come down.

She opened her closet door and looked around for a bit until she found a blue dress it wasn't very dressy but it wasn't too casual so she figured it would work.

Dinner was very quite, Christine didn't say much she had always been a bit shy.

After dinner, she went back upstairs to finish her homework and go to bed since she deiced to make it an early night.

She had soon fallen asleep it wasn't too long before she woke up because she heard a scream.

She got out of her bed and slowly creped down the stairs she saw a good bit of light coming from the kitchen, the air seemed thicker, and there was an odd smell. She heard a voice

"And to think, I almost allowed their brat to fight along side me."

She recognized the voice as the one from earlier, it was that Asakura guy. None of this made any sense to her. she got a good look in to the kitchen but wished she hadn't after seeing flames and what appeared to be bodies. She felt sick to her stomach she just wanted to fall to her knees when she realized who those bodies were. She sobbed a bit but stopped when she realized Hao had disappeared, now she was more scared than upset she knew her parents would not think rather high of her if she did not save herself from the fire, and Hao.

She turned around to hear for the front door but Hao happened to be right in front of her.

"Y-you H-how could you?" Christine asked

Hao smirked and said "They got in my way, rather than sending you off to assist me in world domination and coming their selfs they choose to say no and said they would stop me… so I killed them." He said it so simple as if the fact that he had murdered two people didn't phase him a bit.

"B-but they trusted you… they let you stay here they-" she was cut off

"They were fools, if you're not careful you will also go down the same path."

"What are you saying?" she asked

"Any good shaman knows not to trust anyone, and your father should have pied more attention to the family history he would have know better."

Christine was shocked she started to walk backwards

"It's not to late for you, join me and I will spare your life." Hao said

"I-I don't want to!" she said

"But you want to live right?" Hao asked smirking.

"Yes but… I'd rather die than help you!" this was true but of course she didn't want to die, she prayed in the back of her mind that something anything would happen.

"Someone anyone help me!" She finally yelled

"Your cries for help will do you no good, you've refused me so you die!" said Hao

She ran to a small closet and started praying that something would happen someone would save her. For a second everything fell silent and she stepped out of the closet slowly, surely, she had not scared Hao away by hiding in the closet the front door was on fire so it had been blocked, she figured she'd use a window or figure out something.

"Running away Weathers?" there was Hao again behind her now she was really cornered

"Fear not, Christine Weathers!" said a voice

"Who said that?" said Hao

"I-I don't know." said Christine

"No time for introductions." said a Green ghost who quickly integrated with Christine she figured she could get killed by Hao or let the strange ghost get inside her body.

"Oh I knew that you would not just sit there and die like a good girl." said Hao who knocked out a support beam from the ceiling witch started to crack and would fall at any time.

"Ok Christine you see the beam in front of you it's the only other thing keeping this roof up right now, I want you to push it." said the ghost.

"But the roof will go through." Christine said confused.

"That's the point." The ghost said

"Ha you thank that you can beet me," said Hao

Christine did not answer instead she pushed the beam like she had been told to and the roof started to collapse. She covered her head with her hands

"I have no time for this; she will surely be dead by the time the roof falls let's go spirit of fire!"

After that, she didn't remember anything else because she collapsed.

Christine woke up in a hospital bed she bolted up when she herd a ghost say "it is about time you woke up."

"Who are you?" asked Christine

"uhh I don't know." said the ghost

"huu, how could you not know I mean if it weren't for you I would have been dead."

"Well like I said I don't know if I was an animal or human or what." said the ghost

"You remember you name at least?"

"Koncho."

"Thank heavens, I heard about what happened I'm surprised." said a voice coming from the room door Christine turned her head

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, since your sixth birthday to be exact."

"Aunt Stella." Christine didn't see a lot of her Aunt Stella because she living in China and her dad never have a good relationship with his sister.

"How on earth did you manage to get out alive?" She asked

"Luck." The ghost answered

"Luck had nothing to do with it, if you hadn't latterly appeared out of thin air I don't know where I'd be." Christine said.

"Appeared out of thin air you say?" Stella Asked

"Pretty much, I asked for help and I got it."

"Interesting… The man who started the fire what was his name?"

"Asakura Hao dad was going to go over stuff with him and he was going to train me for the upcoming shaman fight. Mom said that he was of some importance to the family."

Stella hit her face with her hand "I cannot believe this…He should have listened more carefully to our parents and grandparents about the family history, Asakura Hao is foe to our side of the family."

"Umm… what?" Christine was very confused

"I'll have to explain something to you about the family history… but not today."

"I-I just don't get it how could he do that?" said Christine

"Well I am going tell you now, not all shamans are good some of them are bad like Hao. Hao wants to kill all people whom cannot see ghosts since he believes that people who cannot see ghosts are not good" said Stella

"w-wahhhh" said Christine

"He thinks people who cannot see ghosts are bad and people who can are good so he wants to kill everyone who cannot see ghosts and anyone who gets in his way," said Stella

"So that is why he killed my parents?" said Christine

"Pretty much, I hope you don't mind me saying but… it wouldn't have happened had your father been less of a moron."

"What about Koncho… how did he get here?"

"Some how you summoned him, or there could be a spiritual bond between the two of you, or it could be something completely different. The memory loss is a bit odd but his memory will probably be back of these days."

"But how could I have done that?" said Christine

"That's one thing we may never know, but it's also something you shouldn't dwell on… you don't know why and there's barely a chance in the world you ever will know. All you know is it happened and the out come of it was good you should be glad and go on with your life, if it's meant for you to know then one day you'll know if it's not then well there's not much you can do." said Stella

Christine nodded this was all very odd just yesterday she was going to school being called Devil girl and going about her day like normal, she never imagined so much could just change over night.

Things changed more for her she moved to China with her Aunt and resumed her shaman training, rather than winning the tournament she felt she should do something more. When she told her aunt this she seemed pleased and said "If it's the path you feel you should take then take it and don't let anything stop you." Those words would stick with her for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

Koncho bio **

name: Koncho

Gender: boy

Age at time of death?

Birthday?

About: not too much is known about Koncho but he dose like fleas

Ok that's all I've edited for now I should have more up sometime. please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I got reviews! Ok now for replies XD

MissFlyinglilypad, good to hear I'm hoping she won't lean to it either. Muwaha I have very many plans for this fiction. I'm probably going to make her meet up with Yoh and co but I probably won't do more than them having a conversation tougher depends, but I plan on really kicking in on the main story line after I finish the chapters of Christine's back story.

Aura Diethel, glad to see you back on heh thanks.

cutie1789, I started writing this story last year but someone put in a false report saying it was in script and it was removed (but it wasn't in script) I was going to edit so since it was taken down I've started editing and re posting.

I had to edit this chapter so it's it's poping up on alerts/maine page I an truely sorry.

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" asked Christine now ten years old. As for looks she looked like any other 10 year old girl, not on the really pretty side not on the ugly side either, she hadn't developed much so she looked pretty much the same. Power wise she was progressing well if not at an average pace for a shaman her age, she had learned the basics of using an Oversoul, though didn't have it completely mastered. 

"Just a friend I want you too meet." said Stella

"The fleas command you to tell her!" said Koncho joking

Christine was used to Koncho and even the oddness of having him around by now and quite liked him.

"I'm getting to that!" Stella gave a stern look to Koncho she was as Christine was used to Koncho's oddness but she was a very sensible woman and didn't like jokes that were so very out of place.

"Ok Christine this is Elizabeth." said Stella showing Christine a ghost.

She was light blue in spirit ball mode she like Christine had straight limp hair but shorter.

"So this is Christine and Koncho the young shaman and spirit you told me about?" said Elizabeth

"Yes very much so, go on Christine say hi." Stella said

"Very pleased to meet you." said Christine

"Now, when I die Elizabeth will be another ghost to follow you around she will be passed down as it has been for many years, she was to go to your father but he never did get in to the family history and our mother and father saw it more fit for Elizabeth to go to me. She would be you great, great, great… and so on grandmother, the first female weather's to hold a sword in combat, she was highly skilled there were even some men who couldn't win against her she should be a very good asset to you." said Stella

A few days later Christine was asked to go to the store to get a few things. It was a daily thing for her, Koncho made it fun, though she was always careful not to look to other people as if she was talking to herself. Her aunt may have been wealthy enough to have every comfort she wished and then some but she believed in living a simple life.

"So we meet again Christine Weathers." said a voice from behind Christine's back it sounded oddly familiar, she was quick to remember Koncho liked to pull a prank on her so she said

"Very funny Koncho!"

"Christine, it wasn't me… I think you better turn around." said Koncho

Christine turned around and saw Hao "you!" she said 'you' was really all she could get out of her mouth at the time.

"Ha the one that got away." said Hao mockingly

"What do you want and why are you here?" Christine asked sending Hao a sharp glare

"Recruiting!" Hao chirped happily

"Who?" Christine was probably doing the wrong thing by keeping the talk going and not walking away.

"Well it depends on if you have changed your mine on joining me, then you and some other people." said Hao

Christine was completely shocked she froze for a bit before Koncho flew in front of her glaring at Hao

"Please flea bag get out of my face." Hao said.

"You don't scare me Christine could probably beat you easily now that she's learned the oversoul." Koncho boasted witch was the worst thing he could have said; Christine was nowhere near ready to face Hao.

Hao laughed "Riiight her powers could never be anything near as good as mine she just doesn't have that kind of skill. Last time she didn't die because she had dumb luck and I let her if I had felt it worth my time I could have easily finished her off." All of what he said was very true.

Koncho let out a low growl Hao smirked and Christine seemed rather confused about everything, though a bit mad.

"I'll talk with you later Weathers." Hao walked off

"I'll talk with you later" Koncho imitated Hao though not very good, Koncho's was a more snotty one as Hao's was more of a casual one

Christine laughed a bit at Koncho. All the sudden she felt a chill go down her back and said "Koncho come on we need to get back home, might have trouble."

Christine and Koncho raced off but were too late. By the time they arrived the house was an inferno

"Oh my god!" said Christine at the sight of Hao walking out the front door.

"Ha, I killed the woman now I am taking the ghost." said Hao who just walked out with a clear memorial tablet with Elizabeth in it

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Christine jumped in front of Hao "LET ELIZABETH GO!"

Hao smirked "I would but Spirit of fire hasn't had this good of a meal in a while." Hao walked on

What Christine was about to say was a very foolhardy thing but it was her only chance. "Hao… How about a bet? If I beat you in a shaman fight then I get Elizabeth back, and if you beat me then, you can kill me… but spare the ghosts."

"You soul would definitely be fresher than either of your ghosts and it would be one of a shaman so I'll say you have your self a bet… though I already know who will win."

"Well I know I can try." said Christine

"Ok then you're on but you have no weapon." said Hao

"Well my aunt always said any thing is a good weapon in a trained person's hands." said Christine picking up a piece of wood and oversoul Koncho in to it

"Ha, your oversoul is pathetic I can beat that." said Hao getting in to his oversoul

"We'll see wont we." said Christine

Hao dived at her but she jumped out of the way and got a hit on him

"Well maybe I under estimated you a little." said Hao before getting a hit on Christine who was thrown in to a fence

Christine surely didn't feel very alert after that blow but managed to get up and strike Hao.

"You can strike but you can't kill." Hao jumped on to a tall fence

"I have no wishes to kill you; I just want to make sure that you have a nice long fall." Christine kicked a leg of the fence lose and Hao hit the ground and appeared to be knocked out she should have known he was a much better fighter than that, and it was odd that it was easy. Christine jumped down after him and grabbed the memorial tablet with Elizabeth in it she freed Elizabeth whom quickly said

"Hao let you win he has a trick up his sleeve we must leave quickly he's only acting like he's an easy fight.

Christine nodded and was ready to run off but she heard a voice saying

"Well I guess it is our turn to house the girl."

Christine was shocked to see the man.

"Little Christine haven't see you since you were five I bet you hardly remember me… your uncle Tomas… seems you've been following in your aunt's footsteps… now, now you should already know how much of a bad idea that is."

"What do you mean by 'My aunt's footsteps'?"

"You'll see soon enough… soon enough."

A soft girl's voice laughed, "Why, when I was her age I could have done much better, though no one is a match for master Hao-sama"

Koncho looked shocked "M-MASTER?" he growled "You stay away from Christine-sama I'm warning you!"

A girl walked up she looked to be 15 she had soft wavy brown hair and green eyes, she smirked at Koncho and said, "My name is Jenna, I'm her cousin and I'll come as close and to her as I want!... isn't that right Hao-sama?" Hao stood up laughed a bit and nodded saying

"The plan worked better than I had thought now, if she doesn't deiced join me dispose of her, unless of course you have plans for her."

"ARG! I knew this was a trick!" Elizabeth sneered

"Good mind you have there, it was a trick and Christine here fell hook line and sinker." Hao smiled

"What do you mean?" Koncho growled even more "She just couldn't LET you take off with Elizabeth she would have sooner died!"

"Exactly! Hao-sama would have never let the likes of you beat him." Jenna answered

Christine realized this was a time for action she tried to oversoul Elizabeth but couldn't

"You foolish girl you've run out of furyoku!" Jenna slapped Christine across the face not hard enough to burse but hard enough for her to know she had been hit. Koncho bolted towards Jenna growling he even made a hint of a bark. Jenna was fast for him and had him in a clear memorial tablet before he could hardly blink.

"You had better learn your place among us, or it's to Hao-sama you go his spirit could always use the food… or maybe we'll call a spirit sealer on you." She let Koncho go.

"K-Koncho y-you barked t-that means you're some kind of dog… can you remember anything?" Christine said true she had just been slapped and her ghost threatened but she was wondering about Koncho.

"No nothing." Koncho answered

"Odd how easy you get side tracked; you should be focusing on the matter at hand." Her uncle said

"Dad has been kind enough to let you live with us, we plan to try to straighten you up." Jenna smirked

"What if I say I'm not going?" Christine said

"It's not like you have a choice." Her uncle was very right about that she really didn't have any choice she was only ten years old and, wasn't strong enough to fight them. She, Elizabeth and Koncho reluctantly left China after Christine saw proof her aunt was dead, and Headed for America.

BIO

Name: Elizabeth Weathers

Age at time of death: 47

B-day: march 27

A ghost who admires Christine greatly, a good fighter and very loyal.

Ok, it's all I've edited from the first version of this fanfiction I did I'm working on chapter 4 now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewers, I'm sorry if this took too long. I have finally finished moving. Whew. It took me a while with this chapter because I wanted to add to it. Again please read and review if there's anything that needs to be cleared up please tell me.

Ok now for replies to reviews.

Truthfully Rebellious, I'm not going to kill you for being late. Very in-depth review too.

Papaya, I'm definitely considering it.

Ok tanks to everyone else on with the story we go!

* * *

Christine was to receive an inharantice (A/N anyone who can tell me how to spell that right gets cookies) from her aunt but, being 10 in America she wasn't able to do it by herself, everything was going to her uncle, in a bank account in her name yet she wasn't able to take anything out of it he was. 

She was treated ok; she had her own room and clothes, the niceties. Jenna was horrid to her though, she made a habit to walk by Christine at least once a day and slap her across the back of her head. Koncho and Elizabeth made it their habit to sneer or growl at Jenna but not as often as they would have liked, they knew that Christine needed them around and to not be sealed or sent away.

It seemed to Christine that for a sixteen-year-old Jenna should have had something better to do than torment her with death threats, slapping her or even locking her in a closet for hours on end.

It had been about six months since her aunt died; everyone around her seemed hell bent on making her think Hao's way. None of it really affected her they way she saw it if Hao hated human kind for being careless he was being just as bad by killing other shamans, and only seemed to make things worse.

One day about noon there was a rare sound of a knock at her door, Her uncle's wife Alice threw a dress on her bed and said "Tomas is hosting a party tonight here and you need to be ready and down stairs by six o' clock sharp!"

Christine was confused by the sudden party, though more so by the 'be down by six o' clock sharp' part. "What's so great about tonight, and since when do I go to you people's parties?" she asked

"Well we are having Jenna's birthday party tonight that was she can rest on her birthday, we've been planning for over a month now I thought you knew but I see what Tomas means by 'the girl's a bit air headed'. We would lock you up here tonight but we deiced people would get sipious if they didn't see you at one social event with us, and we want them to think we are really going out of our ways to keep you here."

Christine nodded and did as she was told. The dress seemed very expensive unlike most of the clothes they bought her, there was even a necklace with what looked like a real blue diamond in it. She was able to do something with her hair to make it look less limp. She knew they were just showing off by having her down there but she still thought it might be fun. She walked down at exactly six no sooner and no later, she knew better. What used to be a large hall was decorated extravagently there were balloons and flowers, it had really had time put in to it. Jenna walked down at six o' five. Since most of the guests were there. Christine noticed most if not all of them were shamans with guardian ghosts Koncho and Elizabeth stayed very close to Christine throughout the whole party.

A few people spoke to her a bit but she mostly sat on one of the chairs along the wall.

"hello" A boy's voice said

Christine felt her face get hot she looked up at a boy he didn't look much older than herself he seemed oddly nice a cute he had brown hair just past his ears and brown eyes and almost a almost sneering smile.

"hi." She said she hadn't stood up

"Did you hear the rumor Hao-sama might be here tonight?" he asked

"umm no but I could care less about the guy." Christine said

"Why is that?"

"Well, he killed my parents and tried to kill me, and then when I was with my other aunt he killed her and tried to take Elizabeth."

"He must have had a reason, Hao-sama wants the world to be a perfect place for shamans without the mindlessness of a human."

"But aren't shamans humans in a way?" Christine asked Elizabeth beamed as Christine's question

"Well, shamans are soupier humans so yes and no."

"So Hao Asakura wants to get rid of the weak people?"

"Yeah, but because of the weak ignorant people, humans never seem to understand difference, not small differences like looks and stuff, they still have problems but spiritual difference is now and has always been almost impossible for humans to take. Hundreds of years ago, if someone was to have even said to have a small spiritual difference they were normally killed, it normally doesn't go that far in these modern times but still small things such as being shunned. Kids are even worse on that kind of thing, normally if a kid is a shaman they have little or no friends because other kids think they are nuts or something. It's only in a human's nature to fear the unknown, but a human's nature cannot be changed. If the world goes on as it has for this long with in 100 years or so, they will have wasted the earth, not on purpose but by their own ignorance. Hao-sama wants to make a world for shamans only because he wants to protect the world… even if it means splattering a little or a lot of blood in the end."

Christine knew a lot of that was true from some of her own experiences; she had only gotten along with a few kids in her old school or anywhere because of the fact that she was a shaman. "but" she spoke up "he's splattering the blood of his fellow shamans, if he did win and made a shaman only world then there wouldn't be too many shamans there would there? The shaman king will have the power to accomplish what they want so couldn't they just change human nature? And who's to say that the shamans in this shaman only world of his may become just a corrupt and wasteful as this one?"

"Well, umm I guess you do what you believe is right, and I believe what Hao-sama thinks is right is right."

With that he gave a shy smile walked off

"You did well Christine" Elizabeth complemented

"Are you sure you don't want to enter the shaman tournament?" Koncho asked

"Completely, for one thing I really don't think I could win, for another I still don't feel like I should."

"But what you just said and changing human nature, you could do that."

"Y-Yeah I could, but I have a feeling there's tons of other people with the same thing in mind. Besides I'm nowhere near responsible enough to handle such a job I can barely find a pair of matching socks every morning."

Her uncle walked by

"It's getting late, Christine you should head up to bed now."

Christine did as she was told; she was a little pleased to get away from the party.

A few hours later after all the noises from the party had died down, Christine was curious to walk down stairs and see what was going on.

She had snuck down several times before so she pretty much knew how to get down without making a sound. There were about 50 stairs and about one in every three creaked.

Once she go half way down the stairs she heard her uncle saying

"That stupid block head, she has no idea just how idiotic what she did earlier was."

"Well I'm thinking nothing's going to change her mind now, she's not joining Hao-sama, so she's no use to us now." Alice said

"True, then we'll have to make sure all of Stella's money will come to us and we'll dispose of her and make it look like an accident, I guess her ghosts will be of good use for Jenna."

"When do you think we should arrange it?"

"As soon as possible maybe even perhaps tomorrow."

Christine knew they were talking about her without them even having to say her name.

She slowly walked back upstairs Elizabeth and Koncho look very angry at what was said down there.

"I wonder what I do now." Christine flopped on her bed

"Run away!" Koncho suggested

"Yeah but they could find me easily and getting out would be hard because the whole yard is guarded." Christine said

"Well, umm damn it, what the hell is wrong with them anyway you're only ten you've never done anything to them." Koncho seemed a bit annoyed

"Well, I guess it's time you know." Elizabeth said

"Know what?" Christine asked

"Stella said you're parents didn't want you to know until the time was right and I guess now is better than later."

"It all started five hundred years ago at that time the Weathers were a very well established family of Shamans and even had a small army that could easily be recognized but clocks that had the family crest on them a Sword and a shield. Probably the best times that the Weathers had ever seen they had money and power, not a lot of power but just the right amount. They were well known for giving to the poor and stuff like that. There were two male Airs, with hopes of wining the shaman, fight neither cared who won just so long as it was a Weathers because they felt that had the best interest in mind for the world. Things started out good, they both managed to make it to the second round. Fate took a turn for the worst on the two. They both fell in love with the same girl. In the end she could only pick one, the one that was rejected joined Hao Asakura and swore revenge on his brother and the rest of the family. After the shaman fight, some of the family took the side of each brother, thus splitting the family in half. The army was unemployed after witch and the family crest was modified. The bloodline you come from Christine is the shield, the side the others come from is the sword. The Weathers family has been low profile since; it's pretty bad that something that seemed so strong like the Weathers was split up by something that seemed so small."

"So basically you're saying the family is split because one guy didn't think the same way as the other?" Christine asked

"Unfortunately yes, political views then and even in these so called modern times can have a bad effect, if it were up to me everyone would just keep quit about it. When the other brother joined Hao, he betrayed his family and everything he wanted to live up to."

"I don't understand, if he joined Hao there has to be more than just revenge on his mind, something had to have convinced him Hao was in the right." Koncho said

"Well there is something but it's said to be a myth started by the dark side of the family to make their way seem 'right'. He was supposed to be able to read Hao's mind and it is supposed to run through the Weathers bloodline, however I don't think this is true because there is no proof."

"Elizabeth, A while back when I was looking around there was a cloak." Christine said

"With the old symbol on it?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, it was velvet blue with the symbol in gold thread."

"And I thought they were all gone completely." Elizabeth said her eyes seemed to widen at this

"But isn't that all beside the point Christine we need to leave now."

"But there's no way we'd ever get out… you and Elizabeth should cross over before they get the chance to gain control over either of you, you'd be no good serving them and from the looks of things I'm a lost cause."

"But we could still have a chance to get you out of here... it's pretty small but there must be something we can do." Elizabeth said

"No… there's too much risk and if I die I want to know you two are going to be at peace, and not being forced to fight along their side."

As sad, as it may have seemed it was true the odds were very much stacked up. Luck struck the group when a voice said.

"I couldn't help but overhear… and I think I can help."

They turned to see an orange ghost Koncho asked

"Really? Well who the hell are you how do we know you're not working with them?"

"Ahem, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Manny, nearly 100 years ago I worked for the Weathers as a family doctor. I thought after seeing my fair share of the horrifying things that went on here I would leave. Well my mistake was telling someone in the family my plans, I knew too much so they buried me alive in the basement of this very manner."

"So your bones would still be down that right?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes." Manny nodded

"Hummm… let's go take a look then after all we really have nothing to lose right?" Christine said

With that they followed Manny to the basement, being a basement of course it was cold, dark and damp the only light came from a broken window that had been painted over before being broken it looked as if it hadn't been broken for a very long time probably no more than a week judging from the damage. The size was just big enough for an adult male to get in and out through.

"The window, that's how you can escape, and if you pull up that board of wood you'll find my bones." Manny said

Christine very reluctantly pulled up the board after getting just a glimpse of bone she quickly dropped it back down.

"Well I'll be, he might be telling the truth after all." Koncho said.

"Well, now that we have a way out… maybe it's time to take a long trip and never return… anyone agree?" Elizabeth said

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here!" Christine said

"Alright then let's go!" Koncho said

Christine walked to the window but stopped "I'll be right back there's something I want to get."

"Ok just be careful." Elizabeth warned

Christine nodded, and walked back. The whole place seemed rather creepy at night, the long empty halls with pictures of people that seemed as if they were watching her, her footsteps as light as she stepped still made an echo, the windows gave off the strangest looking shadows. The place was creepy enough for anyone but for a ten year old girl it was even more so her mind seemed to wonder off and jump to conclusions, that went against all logic, even when she her self knew what was making a certain noise it didn't keep her hart from jumping.

She finally made it to where she remembered the clock at; she slowly lifted the top off the glass case, and pulled out the cloak. Holding such a thing her mind couldn't help but wonder… Who's hands had touched it, were they someone of great importance, had it ever been near a battle and if it could talk what stories would it tell?

Her daydreaming was interrupted when she heard a voice, from upstairs saying, "Do you hear something downstairs?" She let out a gasp not scream loud but loud enough to make a very good echo in the large room "I sure heard that!" another voice said. Christine was able to pretty much guess who the people were that were talking… the guards, she knew that nothing she did now would matter she could not walk back quietly it would take too long, so she deiced to make a mad dash back to the others.

Her footsteps were easily heard on the hard floors once she got to the halls they were still hearable only less so. The halls that seemed so creepy before didn't seem so bad now that she knew something very bad was following her, the halls seemed very welcoming.

She heard a good bit of footsteps behind her; she knew she had to find a way to throw them off her tracks. She remembered she was still wearing the necklace that she wore at the party earlier. She got to a fork in the hall she threw the necklace down the hall she didn't go down and kept running down the other.

When she made it back to the others she wanted more than anything to sit down, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before they would catch up.

"Christine what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, she knew something must have gone wrong.

Christine huffed a bit as she tried to catch her breath "w-We got to get out of here now."

"We have to be careful of the guards outside… we can sneak through the bushes but it will be hard they are very thick this time of year." Manny said

So they managed to get outside and through the bushes witch was quite a task Christine found herself getting stuck quite a few thorns. She had to run an extra block over and in to a back ally, just to be safe.

"Well, we made it." Christine said

"So… what now?" Koncho asked

"Well, we need to go to the bank and get that money out, but it probably won't be opened until morning." Elizabeth said.

"So then we spend the night out in the ally?" Manny asked

"Yeah, we don't really have any other choice." Elizabeth answered

Christine sat down with her back to the wall of a building she soon found her self slowly dozing off, she knew if anything were to happen Elizabeth, Koncho or Manny would wake her.

* * *

Ok that's all for now. If you all will excuse me I'm going swimming now so bye all please review. I'll add on as soon as possible! 


	5. Chapter 5

OK I know it's been a REALLY long time since I last updated, I've been very busy lately with going to high school and my computer deleting ALL my files including this chapter and I was almost done... ah well gotta start from scratch again...

* * *

Christine didn't get much sleep between admitting to her self that she was freaked out to be sleeping in the streets and the fact that it was the streets and not really what she could call 'easy sleep' she got up rather early, still wanting to sleep. 

Before she left the alley she had to make sure the coast was clear so she sent Koncho to go check around. It didn't take him long before he was back, seemed things were ok. Christine thought something just didn't feel right, she didn't understand why they would have given up on looking for her, she hoped they just thought she would just get herself killed/kidnapped. The thought being kidnapped or killed made her a bit more apprehensive about wandering alone on the streets, she knew that she was a shaman, not the best if anything she was behind what power the average shaman her age was due to being cooped up in her uncle's house for so long, still would have been able to at least get a running start from any danger.

Soon enough she had let herself loosen up some, she knew she still needed to get out of the country, which would mean needing a passport. Thus she found, another problem with being 10 in America.

"Curse American laws, I think, If a 10 year old girl wants to leave the country by herself then she should be able to." Koncho huffed  
"Well, that being the case I'm glad no one ever would have put you in charge of laws." Laughed Elizabeth.  
"But... none of that helps the problem at hand" Manny said  
"We'll find someway, I'm not sure if it's the lack of sleep talking but, I have a really good feeling about today." Christine smiled, she stood up "come on, nothings going to happen just sitting here right?" she said.

She really did have a good feeling, then again that might have been the natural calmness you get when you haven't gotten enough sleep.

So Christine finally got to see the city that she had lived in for several months, she had rarely ever gotten to see what the place looked like with her uncle and didn't get out of there much, she didn't even go to school.

Everything, the lights, the cars, the stores, the park, it was like stepping into a new world, she hadn't felt this free in a long time, nor had she realized how much she had missed it.

She decided to take a short break and sat down on a bench, now that she was more relaxed she took the time to try to come up with someway to get on a plane without a passport, and without money... though almost all of these included hiding in luggage, and were so unrealistic it was almost sad.

Her train of thought was broken when a dog ran up to her dragging a leash. She didn't realize just how foolish it was to reach for the dog and get a hold of it, so that's what she did. She had fool's luck however and the dog was pretty friendly she looked at his collar, there was a folded up piece of paper there, she unfolded it, thinking maybe there was info on whom ever owned it, she didn't think about looking on the tag for that info.

The piece of paper said,  
_"Hello, I trust this has fallen into good hands,  
by good hands I mean the right hands, the hands of  
Christine Weathers in other words. So if you are not  
Christine Weather would you kindly place the note  
back where you got it and let the dog go.  
Moreover, if this is Christine Weathers then  
please come to the bank (you know the one closest to  
here with the water fountain in front, I hope you do  
because you've passed by it enough in one day.) please  
get there before it closes today because I have left  
something there you might... or most definitely  
will need. I know you are planning to exit the  
country, might I suggest Japan? Also if you're  
thinking this is a trap, ask yourself 'just why  
would a trap involve going to a bank if it could  
be much easier done right here and now?'  
I know this must be odd for you  
having a stranger randomly send you a note  
on a dog telling you to go to a bank and go to Japan,  
but not to worry, all will be reveled in due time...  
maybe even when you have reached the 14th  
day of the third month and have struck 14  
yourself. Otherwise you had probably better  
do yourself a favor and pay attention to things  
like this you're sure to find them helpful._

_Stay out of trouble and don't forget to start  
boning up you shaman skills as you will need them._

_A friend_

_PS. Don't worry about the dog just let go  
of the leash and he'll be fine."_

Christine seemed dumbstruck, well seemed wasn't the word she really was dumbstruck surely anyone would be. "My 14th birthday." she said  
"14th birthday?" Knocho asked  
"Yeah, so I'm just supposed to go around and apparently get help from someone who I don't even know who they are until I'm 14... what's up with that."  
"Well, if it really helps, I say you should do what the note said." Elizabeth said.  
"Well, if you say so I guess that's enough for me then." Christine said

So with that she made her way over to the bank, the moment she entered she was asked be a person at the counter if her name was Christine Weathers, she said yes. She was handed a small box and told that some of her money had been put in the box (about 1,000$ US. ) along with a passport, and the rest had been sent to Tokyo Japan.

She realized that the inheritance her parents left along with the money her aunt left must have been fairly large, because none of them were poor and they all had insurance policies, none of it having ever been touched, she knew that they must have made sure there would be a good stock of money for some reason, somehow they knew she'd need it.

She left the bank, she thought about getting a taxi but was a bit too apprehensive about it so she just walked to the nearest airport (lucky for her it wasn't too far).  
On the way there her head started to pound, she could almost hear another voice faintly, slowly it started to become clear, it said _"fancy seeing you here" _she recognized this voice, but before she could fully process who it was she heard footsteps behind her and a hand went on top of her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around.  
There stood Hao Asakura grinning like an idiot. "Fancy seeing you here." he smirked.  
Manny Koncho and Elizabeth got in front of Christine as she started to slowly back away from Hao. She head the voice again, this time she recognized it as Hao's saying _"Nice, she's got a fear of me, things are going just as I like them." _"I-I'm not afraid of you... " Christine said with her voice breaking, because truthfully she was, but she wanted to hide that from Hao.

"Now Now Christine, it's no use you trying to hide your thoughts from me, seeing as I'm having quite a time trying to hide mine." Hao said "you just have the gift, you should be pleased, Even Jenna, a loyal as she is wasn't so lucky, but know you'll never develop it enough to block what you want and hear what you need to hear, there's just not enough dark blood in your vains, though I'm getting a good bit of enjoyment from this, as I can read yours better than you can read mine, and you don't know how to drown it out either."

Hao was really right about that, Christine heard his voice saying many different things at the same time now

"You know, I'm really enjoying this, your family only asked that I find you and bring you back or kill you but, I think I'll let you go besides it's not their places to give me any orders, I'll dispose with them all after they serve their purpose. Ah well... it's been fun playing... I mean, winning mind games with you, see ya around." Hao then walked off.

The voices seemed to get fainter and fainter the further he walked away.  
"Christine are you alright?" Koncho asked  
Christine nervously laughed "F-fine" Actually she felt like fainting but not having Hao's voices in her head made her feel really good.  
"So, it must have been true then" Elizabeth said  
"What must have been true?" Christine asked  
"Remember, when half the Weathers joined Hao that the one was said to have been able to see his true thoughts... until just a minute ago I thought it was just a fabrication, but I was sure it would only be passed down the dark side of the family." Elizabeth explained  
"But how come it's never happened until now?" Christine asked  
'Well, it may have been that the last time you and him saw each other you two somehow made a mind to mind connection. But he's right there's no way you can learn to control it, not because of your blood line but because you fear him too much."  
"Am I not supposed to be?" Christine asked  
"Well while you have a good reason to fear him, you won't begin to be able to control it until you can look at him without fear... or at least that's what I think... there may be something else to it though."

Christine was a bit lost in thought when she finally did get on a plane to Japan, she wondered if that because of that so called gift which she thought of as a curse, could she herself be bad deep down. She really didn't want to think of it like that but it seemed odd that the thing passed down on the dark side had somehow been passed to her, could it mean she herself was just like them.

She had been so quiet on the trip so far Manny decided to ask her what was up. When she told him Elizabeth said "It's not like that, you have to remember that the one Weathers who could do that had to get it from somewhere, he was never a bad person, he only chose Hao because he felt how Hao felt, it's true humans are slowly killing the world, Hao wants to stop it, but he wants to stop it and have total power, killing all humans can't be the right way because, a shaman only world that he wants would eventually get worse, he wants too much control and the world can't be controlled by anyone even the most powerful shaman in the world. It's not what you can do that makes you bad, it's how you use it, and just because what you can do may seem to be something only the evil would have, you have to remember that they are just like you, they have the same blood, even if they are evil. There will always be a balance of dark and light in you, and in everyone without a balance, a life it's self has no propose."

"That's deep" Koncho said Christine blinked, Elizabeth laughed "one day you'll know what I mean."

Little did they know someone had been watching them.

* * *

Ok done for now, anyone who's read this before can probably guess who's waiting maybe I'll be able to update this soon. 

And I know Having her be able to read Hao's mind was a little much, and kind of pushing it a bit... well a lot, but it's also helping a bit because now Christine has a whole 'self-image' thing to deal with, Also I think having her show a good bit of fear helped things out. and actually this draft of the chapter was better than the one that was deleted


	6. Chapter 6

Yes yes yes! see I CAN update something twice in the same week huzza!

Also last chapter I forgot to reply to D: of course I can;'t reply to reviews or my story will go poof. Ah well... we all know how weird that is XD

* * *

Christine had noticed that there weren't many people on the plane, just her and some group of people, they appeared to be tougher judging that they all seemed to wear uniforms.

Christine's mind had started to wonder when a man whom looked to be in his early 20s walked up to her. He had blaonde hair and wore glasses. "Kinda of late for such a young girl to be flying by herself."

"Humm?" Christine said as she looked over at him  
The man chuckled "How old are you?"  
"ten." Christine answered, she had always been a bit shy and deffintily not used to random men just walking up to her and asking her stuff like this.  
"So how long have you been a shaman?"  
Christine's mouth nearly dropped "How did you know?" she asked  
"Let's see, ghosts, you know who Hao is... not too hard to put 2 and 2 tougher after that."  
"Oh." she said realizing how obvious it must have been.  
"So, what's a 10-year-old shaman girl doing running around without parents or guardians? Surely she doesn't think she can make a go of life on her own because she's a shaman."  
"Maybe she had no other choice?" Christine said

"Ok then... just why would she have no other choice? Start from the beginning."  
"Ok... My name is Christine Brittany Weathers, umm, well when I was 5 I was told I was a shaman, when I was 8 Hao Asakura killed my parents and I managed to escape until about 6 months ago I lived with my aunt, then she was killed by my other Uncle and Hao, I lived there until last night when I made a run for it because they were planning to have me killed... and that's pretty much it."  
"What was all that about you being able to read Hao's mind?"  
"I umm, It-it's kinda hard to explain, I-I don't really have control of it." that question made her feel a but uncomfortable, she realized just how much he had heard from what she and the ghosts had been talking about.

"Oh, think you could ever get control of it?"  
"Maybe, he, uhhh Hao said I couldn't but I think he's wrong."  
"I suppose it's only fair I introduce myself" he said "I am Marco, an X-law, We X-laws are devoted to justice and the Iron Maiden Jeanne, our leader. You, seem like the right type to join our organization as one of our goals is to kill Asakura Hao, I must say you would come in quite handy and you may find us quite helpful."

Christine was reluctant to say yes after all as little sense as she did have she knew a bit better than taking suck an offer. "B-But you haven't seen how poor of a shaman I am."  
"You're young. All you need is training and more power, we can help you with that."  
"Umm, I don't know I-"  
"Honestly, what do you expect to do with yourself? Do you not know of the upcoming shaman fight? Of course why else would you be headed to Japan all by yourself."

"Umm, uhh I haven't really thought of what I was going to do when I got there I just figured I'd know when I got there."  
Christine was trying to think of any reason to say no, luckily for her she got a break, sort of when a voice said.

"Weathers? That's what they've become... look just as weak as they act, maybe even more so."  
"Who said that?" Christine asked  
"As if you'd care, I know your kind you're all as careless as you were then."  
"What the hell is your problem?" Koncho asked

"My problem... MY PROBLEM, My problem is that I want revenge, revenge on the Weathers."  
"W-what'd we ever do to you?" Christine asked  
"When your family split in to two sides the army it once had was left unemployed, no jobs no money and no way to get them... some of us were lucky others of us had to resort to theft, some of us, ended up starving to death, or dying of sickness, same with our families. I don't care weather you've anything to do with it or not, Weather's blood runs through your vians and the only thing I need to get my revenge and rest in peace is to spill the blood, all the blood of a Weathers, guess who's lucky day it is.

A ghost appeared, he was obliviously a ghost of a worrier and had obviously died of striving and sickness.  
Koncho laughed "and just how are you going to kill her, she's a shaman, even though she's not the greatest shaman there's still no way you can kill her."  
"Oh really... what if I were to possess the pilot? Didn't you get the point it really doesn't matter to me who dies as long as she dies with them."  
"No one's dying today." Marco said as he zapped the spirit in to a clear memorial tablet.

"Christine, we need to find where to get those from." Koncho said with amazement in his voice.  
"Meene-san, let's dispose of this properly." Marco said  
"No wait you can't!" Christine said  
"Why not?"  
"B-Becuse, he's got a pretty good reason to be mad and, maybe I can make it up to him so he won't have to kill anyone."  
"Non-sense can you not tell, all he wants is blood, the universe is better off without him being in existence."

"Marco-san, please listen to the girl." a voice said, just then a very pretty girl stood up out of her seat, she didn't look much older than six she had silverish blue hair and red eyes all the x-laws seemed to pay more attention to her than anything, the plane could have crashed but they wouldn't have noticed.

"As you wish Iron Maiden." Marco said. He handed Christine the memorial tablet with the ghost inside. "Do what you wish with him." he said.  
"T-Thank you." Christine said she had no idea how to address the girl because it seemed as if she was speaking to royalty.

"This, is our leader, Iron Maiden Jeanne, now that you see her wisdom you know why we choose such a leader, so will you join?" the only other female x-law asked.  
"I umm, thank you for the offer but I think I'll have to pass." Christine said.  
"Very well then, maybe sometime in the feature we'll have the luck of crossing paths again and you'll reconsider." Jeanne said. With that the x-laws all got back in to their seats and didn't say anything else thou the whole flight.

"S-So Ghost what's you name?"  
"You can call me Drotoro" the ghost said, he was not too happy as he was sill in the memorial tablet.  
"So dose Christine saving your soul from total destruction even in just a way pay you back?" Manny asked earning a 'why are you such an idiot' look from Elizabeth.  
"Not one bit." the ghost answered.  
After a few hours of trying to get through to the ghost Christine fell asleep. Soon the plane had landed. Christine figured she'd keep trying to get through to him no matter how long it took.  
After nearly 3 months of trying Christine was finally able to gain his trust.

Christine had just turned 11 and she lived mostly in cheap apartments and hotel rooms, she got an online tutor for schooling, and tried to develop her shaman skill as much a possible, she knew the shaman fight was coming, but she was training for another reason. Her goal was to one day be able to reunite the Weathers family.  
It wasn't until she was 13 that she saw the Star that symbolized the start of the shaman fight Rahu.

(a/n: ok now back to present time)

"And so that's it. I want to make sure this shaman fight goes as smoothly as possible, and since I can somewhat tell what Hao's thinking... when he's really close, and I still don't have too good of control over it... or even know if it's gotten better or worse, I still think I can be of some use" Christine said.  
"Humm, what do you think Golva?" Silva said  
"Seems worth a try."  
"you'll need this oracle bell, it will take off suspicion and help us stay in touch." Silva said as he handed Christine a blue oracle bell.

Christine had a really good feeling about this, it felt as if it were meant to be.

* * *

Pretty much, you'll see the x-laws asked Christine to join, mostly because if they thought it could benefit them the x-laws would have a bunch of ants join. I say this and I love thex-laws so yeah. 

Ok now that I'm done with the flashback part (about time) updates might get faster, I was going to repost a chapter with Blake in it but after what happened with the computer I'll still end up retyping it.

Anyone who read this when I first posted it knows what's going to happen in the next chapter... it makes me happy.

and ... just why is this site doubble spacing all my scentces? ... ah well whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I finished this chapter a while back but I've just now got around to posting it.  
But yeah I really need to step-it-up a bit with this fanfiction.  
I think I'm going to enjoy typing the next few chapters a lot.

Do know, I do **NOT **plan to ruin Christine as an OC and pair her up with Hao, that was mess up the whole point of the story, he killed her family she;s scared of him I don't see anyone falling in love with anyone in a situation like this, **PLEASE **you may want to read the story more carefully, espicially this chapter for a **POSSIBLE** love intrest.

and just why in god's name is this site reformatting EVERYTHING after I upload it...

* * *

"_We know what you've been up to, giving away information to Hao didn't think we would catch you did you?"_  
"_Really Marco, I didn't, I mean I would never give information to Hao."_  
"_B-Blake how... how could you betray us like this, you... you were always like a younger brother to me."_  
"_Come one Meene, you have to believe me."_  
"_We took you in when you had nowhere else to go, trained you, gave you power, and this is how you repay us."_  
"_It's not how you think Porf!"_  
"_How else is he supposed to think, we saw enough evidence so why to you keep liying, this gig is up."_  
"_things aren't always how they seem Cebin."_  
"_Just get out of our sight."_  
"_D-Denbat!"_  
"_yeah scram!"_  
"_Larch come on... Iron Maiden-sama you believe me right?"_  
"_Blake why? Get your spirit and get out of my sight, you are no X-law."_  
"_YOU HERD HER! Get out of here before we deiced you kill you!"_  
"_I'll always be an x-law..."_

_

* * *

_Christine could barely hold in her excitement she had so much energy she decided to walk back to the hotel. "And after the shaman fight, someday I'll meet Mr. Right and we'll buy a big house, maybe in America or here or Maybe Canada.""Gee, Christine, umm what about a job?" Koncho asked  
"Yeah that money won't last forever." Manny said  
"My husband will work, then after a long day he'll cook a huge dinner, and after dinner I'll offer to do the dishes but he will instead." Christine said gleefully.  
"Wow, seems like you'd rather have a servant than husband." Drotoro said sarcastically Christine however didn't notice this, as she was off in la-la land, she wouldn't be for very long though. She stooped spinning and skipping all the sudden "What's wrong Christine?" Elizabeth asked.  
"My head hurts... probably head rush from moving so much." she answered.  
"Yeah, slow down and stop acting like your on a happy pill." Drotoro smirked.  
"What if, this is going to be like some crazy soap opera where you think, there's no real problem but then all the sudden it's HAO!" Manny said  
"That's not cool Manny..." Koncho said  
"Your mom's not cool." Manny smirked

Christine paused, where as normally she tried to keep the two from going at each other. The ghosts quickly noticed this and stopped the argument before it even had started.  
"Christine?" Elizabeth said  
Christine only said "He's in the Northern... NO Southern end of the park, he knows we're here."  
"Christine, you're scaring me." Koncho said  
"WE SWEAR WE'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!" Manny and Koncho chorused  
"Why Christine, fancy meeting you here." a voice said from behind Christine  
"You, you were in the Northern part of the park?" Christine asked  
Hao chuckled "Well, your 'gift' as you may call it gives me an advantage, I can make you think I'm thinking one thing but still be thinking another."

Christine blinked Hao chuckled yet again and said "I knew you were around and wanted to see if you had gotten any stronger, or at least could be good entertainment."  
"Bastard." Drotoro said  
"Watch your tongue ghost!" Hao said  
"L-let's go we, we don't have the time for this." Christine stuttered a bit making her fear of Hao obvious  
"So let's see that oversoul... seeing as you've been training yourself I figure it won't be much."  
"M-Maybe I don't feel like engaging an oversoul right now." Christine said trying to avoid a battle  
"Too bad, I do" said Hao before quickly oversouling and sending a shot of fire so close to Christine she could feel the heat for a second. "It wouldn't be the best idea to not oversoul now would it?" Hao asked

Christine's hand started to shake, she knew if she did oversoul Hao wouldn't hold back but as long as she didn't oversoul he might become frustrated and still she could end up in trouble, but she really didn't want to go down just standing there. With a sigh she oversouled Elizabeth in to the only thing that was readily available her cloak.

"That's the spirit!" Hao said "I'll start off easy on you, though we all know even that's enough to do you in." he sent a small blast towards her, she could do no better than dodge it seeing as the cloak was unfamiliar she had no idea what she could possibly do with it and no chance to test it. Another blast and another blast Christine was paralyzed with fear she couldn't hold it back anymore she just had to scream, right after she was hit by one of the blasts. Laid out on the ground she heard Hao chuckle and say "Now to finish you off, this was far too easy." She was in far too much pain to scream again nor did she have the energy. "Hey Hao, I can make you a deal for the girl's life." a voice said, Christine tried to not to blackout, but between Hao about to kill her and some random person wanting to make a deal for her, her not knowing who they were or what their intentions were, and the pain she was having from the blast she blacked out.

Christine woke up feeling dizzy, she noticed it was very close to dark. Just how long had she been out? She slowly sat up she still had some pain but she was thinking most of it must have been from where she had hit the ground.

"Christine, glad you're back." Koncho said he seemed happier than he should, even though his shaman had nearly died but survived.

"Looks like someone finally decided she'd wake up." said the same voice from earlier, Christine looked over. He didn't look much older than her, she noticed he was wearing an x-laws uniform, she remember when she had first saw the x-laws, she had to admit to herself she was still worried about the newcomer in spite of her ghosts not seeming worried at all. He had quite possibly the most messy brown hair she had even seen, almost reminded her of a bum's hair.

"Eh?" was the only word she could manage to get out.

The boy laughed "Heh, I have to speechless effect on people I suppose. So I guess I'll introduce myself first. Name's Blake Onterrie, x-law... I mean, f-former... x-law, your ghosts told me your name but I'd like to hear something from the girl that owes her life to be besides 'eh'."

Christine felt her face get warm "uhh... Christine Weathers..."

Koncho seems to have been trying to hold back laughter for a while... he just couldn't hold it anymore "Christine, I've never seen you so confused before.

"C-Can someone just tell me what's going on already? Christine asked.

Blake laughed "Well, it all kinda started when I was just forced to leave the x-laws, I was walking and I hear your extremity loud screams, talk about trying to raise the dead. Of course I was never taught to ignore screams, so I went looking for where the screams came form and came across and Hao duking it out. Of course I knew you'd be dead if I didn't do anything so, I said I'd make a deal with him... and I told Hao the x-laws were in Canada."

Christine sighed "so maybe is doing stuff like that the reason why you were kicked off the x-laws?"

"No, they only _said_ I was leaking information, it was all Marco's doing... I still don't know why he would say something like that, seems to me he'd want more team members not less. The x-laws really didn't go to Canada but it was enough to get Hao busy for a while, speaking of which we shouldn't stick around I'm pretty sure he's not to slow to figure stuff out."

Koncho was still smiling like an idiot, "So... why don't you tell her already?" Drotoro asked almost annoyed sounding.

"Christine, I'd like you to meet, Skya." Koncho smiled sheepishly as a White wolf floated next to him. "She's Blake's ghost, I knew her when she was alive, when I saw her I remembered everything about my past, so now I know I'm a wolf."

"Well, why don't you two love birds tell her on the way." Blake said

"On the way to where?" Christine asked

"Well, wherever it is you live, might as well walk you back, figure it'll be easier for you to stay out of trouble that way." Blake's joke was almost offending, probably should have been offending but the way Christine saw it, it was a bit true. "Don't tell me you can't walk either." he laughed, Christine stood up "My walking is just f-fine I was only a bit shook up... that's all" she said.

"Well about 500 years ago, Skya and I both got lost from our packs and ended up meeting each other, since we both were puppies we relied on each other, just like a pack I suppose."

"Then one day Koncho got really sick, I'm thinking it was the black death. I said I wouldn't leave him and I didn't, even after he died. About a day after his death a group of travelers crossed my path, they all seemed friendly, I was fed and pampered for the night. The next morning when it came time for them to move on they wanted to take me with them, and I still wouldn't leave Koncho, they tried pulling me away and instinct got the best of me, I attacked. What I supposed was the one in command, he said I'd be worthless not going with them, and since I wouldn't leave I'd just rot, and that he should put me out of my misery so to say. Turns out that guy was Hao Asakura... and he so to say... put me out."

"Koncho's memory loss was because of inexperience, since he said you were what eight? Obviously you didn't really know what you were doing when you summoned him, even though it was more than likely unintentionally." Blake said

"Since that's where I died and because of my death and all that I had been through I became a fixated ghost, well one day a car came travailing down the road near by... and my ghost was still protective of the dust left of Koncho's body, that I attacked the car... and just so happened 10-year-old Blake and his parents were inside the car. Well the wreck was bad, and they didn't make it, Blake did. I realized what I had done quickly after it happened, I felt so bad about it all I joined Blake, I figured maybe if I could help him win the shaman fight I could make up for it just a small bit."

"But why did you join the x-laws?" Christine asked Skya

"Training at first, we had to face facts he wouldn't ever become a dignified shaman if he has just spent years living in half-way houses without any shaman who knew what they were doing."

"At first it was only for that reason, but soon after I really liked their idea of justice and peace, I wanted to do something more than win the shaman fight." Blake said

"He was completely loyal to the x-laws, but we're not sure why Marco told Iron-Maiden-sama that Blake was leaking information and they couldn't take any risks, so he was ejected."

"So I guess now, I'm just going to be in the fight by myself, maybe if I become shaman king I can still do what the x-laws wanted and prove myself to them." Blake said "But, enough about me, so what about you still don't know much about you besides what your ghosts tell me and you're much too quiet for your own good."

So Christine told Blake a good bit about herself, by the time the two got to the hotel it was night.

"So until our paths cross again Christine?" Blake asked

"Yeah I-I suppose so, so what do you plan to do now that you're not with the x-laws? After all you said you were broke because your parents had no insurance when they died."

"Well really wouldn't help if I made any money, it would all be going to final expenses, so I suppose I'll get a small job somewhere working for room and food and what-not, least until the fight picks up. But I suppose I'll make it out there somehow, Porf used to say I had dumb-luck, and I guess that's true."

"Well if you want you could stay in my hotel room for a while, it'll be a while before the owner notices I'm sneaking an extra person in and kicks me out, but I don't really care, I'm thinking I'd rather have a condo, or maybe a mansion, yeah that's the way to go." Christine said

"Oh, so don't tell me I was just invited to my first hotel room with a girl." Blake said in a sly way.

"... eh... n-no I m-meant I kinda you know owed you f-for saving me so I c-could give you a place to stay for a short while, I didn't mean anything like-" Christine was cut off by Blake laughing

"I was only joking about that, do I seriously come off as that much of a perv'?"

This 'short while' turned out to be a long time, or so the two would find out.

* * *

Blake's profile

Full name: Blake Onterrie

Age: 14

Birthday: February 24th

Blood type: AB

Spirit: White wolf Skya.

School: none at this time, was getting education from x-laws.

Persona: Tends to joke around, sometimes too reckless for his own good but at least means well.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, sorry if this chapter seems rushed I've been having one heck of a life lately.  
Anyway here goes another chapter.

* * *

A few nights had passed Christine and Blake were getting along fine, Christine had always had the ghosts there to talk to but for some reason now she knew without Blake being around she might actually feel lonely, even though she didn't know much about being lonely, it was something she never experienced. As a child she didn't have many friends but she always had her family or someone, now that she knew what having a friend was like she hoped she would have to do without one every again. 

It was looking like it was going to be a quiet boring Sunday, it was one of those days that Christine just wanted to curl up and sleep through, and she would have.

Blake's oracle bell started beeping like mad.  
"Turn it off!" Koncho hissed  
"Don't you think I would have had I known how?" Blake asked fiddling with the oracle bell  
"Press the right arrow key." Skya said  
"Hey works for me." Blake pressed the button with no success  
"Try enter." Koncho said this didn't work either  
"You know what!" Blake was getting frustrated so he took it upon himself to press every button possible to press, something he pressed must have worked right because the beeping stopped and words flashed on the screen.

_Opponent: Faust VIII  
When: Monday  
Time: 7:30 pm  
Place: Keio Plaza Tokyo_

"Is that what I think it is?" Christine asked  
"That's your first fight of the shaman tournament!" Skya said happily  
"Yay I get to make an idiot out of myself." Blake said in a bit of a sarcastic manner  
"You'll do fine, besides I'm placing bets so you better win or I'm out a lot of money." Christine said  
"Bets, with who?" Blake asked  
"Drotoro." Christine asked  
"But how he has no money?"  
"He doesn't pay me back with money; if I win he has to moon another shaman, somehow. If he wins then he gets money." Christine said  
"So I would probably be the shaman right?" Blake asked  
"More than likely." Christine said

When time for the fight came closer Blake seemed more eager about it.  
"I wonder who this Faust guy is anyway." he said  
"me too." Christine said  
"I just hope he's easy to beat." Skya said  
"The flight's going to start soon I wonder where he is." Blake said  
"Maybe he'll forfeit and you automatically win." Christine said

"I wouldn't count on that" Koncho said Christine was about to ask Koncho why he wouldn't count on it but when she looked over at Koncho she saw a man walking towards them. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, it looked as if he had replaced parts of his body with things that just did seem to be things that should be on a body Christine had never seen anything quite like that. She honestly wondered if the man was mad. She began poking Blake on the back to get his attention, she didn't know whey she couldn't just say 'hey Blake look'.  
"What is it Christine?" Blake asked without looking back, Christine just kept poking not not noticing that he had asked her something.  
"Christine." Blake said starting to sound annoyed, again Christine didn't notice this.  
"JESUS CHRIST! Christine, what is it!" Blake said as he looked over and realized just why Christine seemed to want his attention. Blake was much less timid that Christine so he asked the man his name

"I am Faust the VIII, You wouldn't go by the name Blake Onterrie by any chance now would you?"  
"Yeah that's me, you're here for the fight right?"  
"Yes, why else, I hope you didn't get you hopes up that I would decide to forfeit. If you did than you honestly don't have any idea of how big the causes I'm fighting for are."  
"Everyone's fighting for something aren't they." Blake said  
"But some causes are much better than others, like say putting a stop to death."

"umm okay, not like I'm making fun of you or anything but that's crazy, if no one died then what would make life worth living, and how could you fit that many people on the planet?"  
Faust laughed "I would eventually find a way to work it all out, besides not everyone has to live. Anyway enough about me, who's that young lady with you?" Christine didn't say anything because she wasn't sure if it was proper for Blake to introduce her or for her to introduce herself, this may have possibly been a deranged looking shaman but she didn't want to look like a brat.  
Blake broke the silence and said "This is Christine Weathers, she's my friend and sometimes I think, part-time mute."  
"Oh just friends?" Faust asked as if somehow let down "Well I suppose it's a bit young for kinder of your age to be getting love interests, you both remind me of my darling wife and I as kids."  
Christine was feeling awkward and worried she might start blushing if talk like that kept up so she tried to change the subject a bit. "So, umm y-your wife will we be able to m-meet her?" Christine couldn't help but studder a bit.

"Why, I'm so very glad you asked. She's right here." Faust said, he reached into the long lab-coat he was wearing and started to pull something out. Christine saw what looked like chains, and bone, she stepped back a bit fear getting the better of her as Faust pulled out a skeleton. She managed to keep her self from screaming but did jump back a bit. Blake placed his arm over her shoulder worrying she might make a wrong move, he didn't know what Faust was up to and didn't really wish to find out.

"I don't know what you're doing, but are you saying that's your wife?"  
"Why yes, isn't she just wondrous, though she did look better in her living years I must say."  
"You kept you kept your dead wife's bones?" Blake asked he noticed Christine wasn't moving so he pulled her closer to him, now worrying what this guy was planning. Christine really wished she hadn't asked to see his wife now.  
"Well yes, I need to have some form of remains so I can bring her back to me one day when I become Shaman King."  
"Wow, umm I don't know if you realize it but, she's gone and you should put her in a grave and just let her go." Koncho said, this was probably not the greatest thing for him to say.  
"When you truly love someone, as I did, you never let go sometimes even after death."

Blake looked at his oracle bell hoping the fight would just start soon so he could get this over with, an official wasn't even around yet, but one would be coming soon as he had less than a minute left until the fight. He still made sure Christine was close by he really didn't trust this guy at all.  
"Well, the flight's to start soon, good luck, as if it will help you." Faust smirked  
"S-silva!" Christine said, Blake looked over to see Silva standing near by he was glad to see this the fight was going to start any second now.  
Christine separated herself from Blake and backed off a good bit, Skya floated next to Blake ready to be oversouled.  
The oracle bell let out a beep and the fight began, Christine finally got to see Faust' oversoul was the bones of his wife, she wasn't very surprised by this, though it did make her think it might be easier for Blake to win. "Go Blake Go Blake!" her spirits chirped she soon joined in with the chorus.  
Faust made the first hit doing a fair amount of damage to Blake.

Christine was now a little less sure about Blake winning the fight. Blake could tell this by how she got quiet.  
"Don't worry Christine it's just a little scratch and I've got a battle plan that never failed in the x-laws."  
"What's that?" Christine asked

"Well, you just have to, CHARGE STRIGHT FOR THE ENEMY AND BLAST THEM WITH AS MUCH FURYOKU AS YOU'VE GOT NO LOOKING BACK!" Blake said this as he charged for Faust used over half his Furyoku , and Faust deflected most of the attack leaving Faust at 3/4s of his power and Blake at half, but Blake was also unlucky because he wouldn't be able to make anymore strong attacks now that he had wasted so much, Faust still had about half of his Furyoku left. Blake wasn't so good without a team to back him up such as the x-laws.

"So much for a battle plan." Elizabeth sighed leaving the other ghosts to a cheer of "go Blake" which was a good bit less enthusiastic than the first set of cheers.  
Blake had managed to get in a good bit of hits on Faust each of which not doing much damage but just enough to get him and Faust to the same energy level.  
After a while of trading hits it was all down to one last hit, Blake knew what he had to do but he knew if he pulled it off he would end up passing out but it was his only chance. He and Faust both went for each other the one last time with a surge of Furyoku and a could of dust the battle was over.

Christine stood waiting for the cloud to pass and see the outcome of the battle. There was Blake on the ground Faust standing over him with a smirk on his face. "That was pretty easy." he said  
"Not quite," Silva said "Your oversoul is out."  
"Yes but so is his and we all know it went out first." Faust said  
"Actually if you'll take a good look." Silva said looking down at Blake's knife with just the tiniest bit of oversoul flame in it which flickered out shortly after."  
"Even though he's knocked out, the winner is Onterrie Blake." Silva said afterwards when Christine looked back he wasn't there.

"Leave it to Silva to run off and leave you to take him somewhere all by yourself." Dotoro said grumpily.  
Christine looked back over at Faust who was on the ground sobbing, she really didn't know if she should just take Blake and go of see if Faust was wok.  
"It was my only hope." Faust sobbed  
"You still have 2 more fights you know." Skya said  
Faust' head popped up "that's right, I have two more fights, I have to win them at all costs, even if it means I have to shed more than blood. Tell the boy I said he was a good fight, but if ever we fight again he maybe more than just knocked out." With that Faust walked away.

Christine couldn't take Blake anywhere and she couldn't leave him so she just waited around until he woke up so the could get back to the hotel, make a quick stop on the way to buy bandages for the 'so called' scratches Blake got from the battle  
Little did anyone know that the pep-talk that was given to Faust led to him being so determined to win that he killed his next opponent and nearly killed the one after that.  
While Blake was glad he had won he knew he was lucky and knew he was going to have to find another way of fighting or there was no way he'd be able to win his next two fights.

* * *

Ok I just got a laptop (No Internet on it and all I can work with so far is word pad but it helps) so I might be able to update a bit faster now, maybe. Anyway the part with Faust, Seeing as I didn't hear anything about how many fights he had had (besides Yoh and the other person he killed) I didn't see any problem with making Faust fight Blake no story line interruption which is really what's I'm aiming for here is not adversely affecting the cannon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah last chapter wasn't too great I hope everyone enjoys this one more, it's odd I really haven't mention Lyserg and getting flames about him huh? The formatting is wierd... or at least NOT the way I typed it before uploading it... ah well still readable.

* * *

Even though Blake wasn't able to do much after the fight he and Christine did decide they would celebrate the win by doing nothing but sitting around watching TV, though that was pretty much what they had been doing before the fight this didn't seem to matter much. 

Blake woke up at around 2 AM he looked around the room in a daze he was still tired he went to pull the sheet closer to himself when he noticed something wet. He suddenly remembered the soda he had, he looked for the glass which had spilled on the floor, he looked on the table where Christine's was and found that her soda was the culprit. Blake shook his head and went over to Christine's bed to see if there were extra covers and noticed Christine wasn't actully on the bed, she was more like half-off the bed. He pulled her back on the bed and realized she didn't have any extra covers, and sleeping on the floor without anything under hi would be a bad idea with all the bits of chips paper and popcorn it would be like sleeping in bug bait.

Christine started to stir a bit; Blake really was tired so he said "Christine, you up? Would it be alright if I slept on the foot of your bed tonight your soda kind of wet mine and I swear I won't try anything."

"Blake if you're going to get soda at this hour bring me some candy or something back." Christine said in her sleep

"Christine?" Blake said

Christine turned a little more; Blake really didn't like waking her up too well. "Hey Blake." She said

"H-Hey Christine." Blake laughed nervously

"Do we have to go somewhere?"

"No. I, I was just wandering if I could sleep on he foot of your bed, because your soda like tipped all over where I was sleeping."

"Yeah sure."

"You, you don't mind or anything?"

"Why should I Blake? You ARE my friend and I think I can trust you."

Blake laughed a small bit; before he knew it he was asleep again.

He slept pretty late into the next day about noon, when he woke up Christine was still wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants eating breakfast. "Good after morning?" he said

"I just woke up not long ago; I slept like a rock last night." Christine said.

"Same here."

"So anyway we need to go do some laundry sometime today I figured closer to the evening because it's just way too hot right now, and maybe look for a bigger hotel room or an apartment I figure I might get kicked out of this one after a while."

"How come?" Blake asked

"Well I never get to stay too long somewhere before people start wandering and rumors go around about ghosts and stuff and I've been here a while so I figure I don't have much longer and I should go get something better while I've got the chance."

"Oh."

"And with you around I can get a roommate discount at some places."

Later that day the two went out and went around looking for another place to go, Christine had to admit it was actually fun for once she saw a few places she didn't mind too much and made plans to go for once if and when they were kicked out. Blake even managed to get some free ice-cream; they did have a fairly good time.

They got back to the hotel right before dark the first thing Christine did when she walked in the room was trip over the loveseat which she didn't remember putting that close to the door.

"Christine, I knew we were not the cleanest people but seriously... we misplaced a couch." Blake said helping her up and moving his hand around on the wall looking for the light switch.

When Blake managed to get the light on he and Christine saw that the room was trashed.

"Well this sucks I think we just got robbed." Christine said

"Why what's missing?" Blake asked

"Nothing I can tell but the room's trashed."

"Probably just someone's sick prank, they left batteries on the floor."

"Guess so."

"You know I've never really gotten why they say not to throw batteries away, I mean what else can we do with them?" Christine said

"Well I've heard you like take them to places that can dispose of them right or something like that." Blake said

"Well these are going in the trash." Christine started to toss the batteries in the trash but all the sudden someone grabbed her arm

"NOT IN THE TRASH!"

Christine nearly jumped out of her skin and felt like she had been shocked by electricity a bit. She looked up at the boy who had grabbed her, he had bright yellow hair that was spiked and just an over all punk-trying-too-hard look.

"You set batteries on fire."

"And YOU can get your ass arrested for trashing OUR hotel room!" Blake said throwing a punch at the stranger.

"OW! What the hell you shocked me!" Blake yelled

"Well of course, I am a shaman my element of choice is electricity. My name is Charger Chester, legally changed mind you, and I like to... ROCK N' ROLL!" He pulled the guitar he had strapped to his back off and started to play it making the hotel rumble.

"Well, Christine and I just so happen to be shamans as well." He oversouled Skya into his knife and Christine decided to oversould Manny into a nearby chair.

Charger Chester laughed "That's just fine but you'll find that anytime you touch me you get zapped." He reached over at Christine to touch her face, of course Christine jumped back and Blake jumped at Charger only to get a good shock.

"I put AC and DC in that one just for you." Charger smirked

"Why don't we take this outside?" Blake said making a dash for the door and jumping from the rail of the two story baloney. He wasn't too worried about the landing because it really wasn't that high and the ground below was padded with the soft turf. Charger started to follow but turned back right after Blake made the jump Christine went outside to try to do the same but to her it was a very far jump.

"Come on Christine! It's not that high and the landing's not that bad, if I have to I'll catch you but you need to jump already!"

Christine knew what she had to she let herself go but just as soon as she did she was pulled right back on the baloney by Charger.

"Sorry sweetie but this is a fight for men!" Charger's touch gave Christine a shock that sent her back into the hotel room Charger closed the door and started an electrical fire right by the frame.

"You mother fucker!" Blake said

"Now you better get up there or she'll fry." Charger snickered

Blake made a run for the stair because he couldn't figure any other way to get up there any faster meanwhile Christine was doing anything she could to keep the fire out, she tried putting a bunch of wet towels around the door frame and tried breaking the window but none of these worked and the fire was slowly getting inside, She had unoversouled because she didn't see how wasting Furyoku would help anything.

"What the hell do you want any way?" Blake asked Charger once he got back to the second floor.

"Well I just want to borrow your stuff without your permission and with not intentions of giving it back."

"That's stealing." Blake said "Stealing is a sin!"

"It's only LIKE stealing, but like I said I'm borrowing with no intentions of returning it."

"You freaking dumbass that IS stealing!"

"Wait just a minute, it's not DUMB ass, its SMART ass." Charger said

"Well whatever it is I think you should just leave!" Blake kicked the hotel room door open but the flames had started to spread too far around it which made getting out without being burned impossible. "CHRISTINE! You're going to either have to make a mad dash out of the door way or find a way to break the window and jump and you'll HAVE to stick that landing." Blake said

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Charger said

Blake managed to push Charger off the side of the terrace getting shocked but not severely. He started to stab the window with his oversoul and managed to get a few holes in but nothing good enough. Blake knew the only way he could get the window away was to melt the plexi glass so he'd have to set it on fire. Meanwhile Christine quickly grabbed the cloak and barricaded herself in the bathroom with the sink and tub running in hopes that when they over filled they would keep a lot of the fire out of the bathroom. This worked ok for the fire but not as well for the smoke which still seeped through.

"CHRISTINE! If you stay in there there's no way you'll live, he fire's not spreading really badly yet you have to try running through the door get a towel wet put it over your head and run through the door frame. You have to trust me or you'll die from the smoke!" Blake yelled to her

Christine opened the bathroom door clutching the cloak which was wet "We-we didn't have any towels in there."

"Well, at least you got the right idea now come on."

"B-Blake I-I don't know if I can do this I-"

"Christine, I know your parents were killed in a fire and you only escaped by luck, but you have to admit you have good luck and if nothing can help you your luck will, but you've got to take the risk, if you go now you shouldn't have a problem but if you keep waiting you won't be able to get out, don't make me run in there to get you and make the fire sway any. I really need your help out here, I'm not sure if I can take this guy on by myself."

Christine somehow managed to get herself to do it and got out with no problem. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Blake laughed

"Blake, if you can't even start to be able to take him, there's no way I'll be able to do anything, we really need backup." Christine said making a good point

"Why can't Silva be here when you need him?" Blake scoffed this was ironic because just then Silva appeared.

"Silva!" Christine cheered

Silva put out the fire before dragging Christine Blake and Charger into the slightly burned hotel room

"There's only one thing we can do,"

"What's that Silva?" Christine asked

"Are we in any trouble?" Blake added

"Discuss this over tea!" Silva said happily "Now, where do you keep the tea bag at and cookies would be great too!"

"SLIVA!" Blake yelled

"... But I never owned tea bags, Blake and I ate all the cookies last night-" Christine was interrupted by Blake

"AND THE HOTEL ROOM IS BURNED AND POLICE WILL BE COMMING SOON AND WHO DO YOU THINK THEERE'RE GOING TO BLAME!"

"That's right, Oh Silva I'm too young to die!" Christine said

"No one would die but we would end up in jail." Blake explained

"Juts both of you get quiet now!" Silva said Blake and Christine nodded and sat down.

"Ok no Charger let's hear your side of the story first."

"Ok well here's what happened, I was just innocently breaking in and trying to steal some stuff from these two but they had to get an attitude about it."

"Christine, really he was only stealing, I never thought you'd get so worked up about-" Silva caught himself "WAIT... STEALING!"

"Why don't you get to the part where you tried to kill Christine?" Blake snapped

"I'M GETTING THERE!" Charger yelled

"Continue." Silva said

"Well anyway I steal things so I can sell it for money and help myself become shaman king and kill Silva!"

"Yeah I so agree with your causes I really hate Silva and-" Silva didn't completely realize what he was saying

"uhh Silva..." Blake tried to break in but Silva didn't pay any attention

"He really should just die you know what if you become Shaman king I'll help you kill him-"

"SILVA!" Blake and Christine yelled

"Has the Japanese summer gotten into you head... you ARE Silva!" Blake was starting get frustrated before anyone knew it Charger had taken off with Silva running after him

"Ok so what do we do about the hotel room?" Christine sighed

"I guess explain to the owner what happened... or some of what happened anyway." Blake said, luckily for the two the fire looked like the cause of bad electric work in the room causing the hotel to be shut down for the better part of a month for inspecting when no problems were found everyone just figured it was a one time thing or that the fire really wasn't accidental lucky for Blake and Christine they were long gone by that time.

"So this means we have to move right?" Blake asked

"Guess so, you know I was really hoping this would have happened during the day." Christine said sounding disappointed "But the next room we get is going to be on the bottom floor." she quickly added

After they had moved Blake spend a long time training, sometimes Christine would even join in, the two had gotten considerably stronger particularly Blake who had even trained himself to fight without a team and without relying on other to watch his back for him. Little did Blake know nothing was going to prepare hi properly for his next shaman fight.

_Opponent: Makei Hickaru_

_time: Saturday 7PM_

_Place: East Park_

"Looks like Blake's going to be fighting a girl!" Koncho laughed which earned him glares from Skya, Christine and Elizabeth

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth snapped

"N-Nothing." Koncho quickly said

It was time for the fight and Blake and Christine nearly missed it getting there with 5 minutes to spare, just in time to get a good luck and the rather _young_ girl Blake would be taking on.

"Y-You're HOW old?" Blake said in shock

"I am 8-years old; I'll be 9 in three months." The girl smiled her Black pigtails swaying a bit in the breeze she seemed way to carefree to seem like she was about to have a shaman fight that could determine if she stayed in the tournament or was knocked out, but then again she was only 8.

"Ok well while we seem to have the need for introductions... My name's Blake Onterrie this is my good friend Christine Weathers."

"I am Makei Hickaru, I want to win the shaman fight, b-b-because umm, mommy why do I want to win again?" The girl asked an older woman standing next to her who whispered something into her ear

"I want to win the fight because I want to get world peace." she said this in a cutesy way which started to worry Blake more and more about fighting her he really started to wonder if he should forfeit because he didn't ant to end up hurting her.

"She's only eight but that's pretty awesome for an 8-year-old." Christine said to Drotoro

"You know, while it would truly be great for children to be thinking of something like that, I'm not so sure those are her words." he said

"Yeah got to go with you on this one, seems more like her parents idea than hers." Elizabeth said

"But why would any parents send in kid into battle like that seems like their shamans to." Christine said looking over at Makei's parents who had ghosts all around them along with weapons.

"Maybe because they know hardly anyone will want to fight her and forfeit allowing her to get easy wins." Manny said making a pretty good point

"Just look at Blake, he seems all ready to back out." Koncho said

Before anyone knew it Silva was there and the fight had started "Umm go Blake wins! BUT DON'T HURT THE KID!" Christine said

"You honestly don't have to worry about Makei; she's not as weak as she looks." Makei's mother said

"You see, Makei is a child prodigy she's already studying middle school lever subjects and making 100s in them, at this rate she will be graduating high school within the next two years or so."

"She's not old smart but she can fight circles around the average shaman, she still has work to do to improve though but compared to her I'm pathetic." her father said

Christine wondered if she could possibly be too much for Blake to handle as she watched Makei attack and Blake mealy dodge all her attacks, it seemed she didn't have the best aim with the bow she used as an over soul but Blake not attacking and only dodging wouldn't help much either.

"But do you realize what kind of danger you're putting her into?" Christine asked

"Well when you think about it, most shaman don't even want to fight anyone this young so they forfeit Blake's her first fight but not opponent, the last opponent she had some guy by the name Charger Chester or something along those lines forfeited the official almost gave her her oracle bell too."

Christine never though Charger would have cared how young the kid may have been, she figured he would just take advantage of that. It was odd but she now thought Charger may have not been as bad a person as he seemed, but he was at least annoying if not anything.

"What about Asakura Hao, you have heard of him right?" Christine asked

"Well see, yes but we're hoping someone will take him down before Makei has the chance to have to fight him." Makei's dad replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, he's got a pretty bad reputation of being a tuff one to beat and has killed a lot of people." Christine made a point here but Makei's parents didn't seem to pay much attention to this as Makei had screamed, it seemed Blake finally worked up the courage to put a weak hit in on her.

It hadn't even been enough to nock her off her feet which Christine knew Blake was more than capable of doing. The fight lasted a long time mostly with Makei attacking and Blake hardly doing anything but dodging until she was worn out and out of Furyoku.

"Winner Blake!" Silva called

Blake walked up to Makei to see if she was ok "I, I'm sorry but I really couldn't just let myself lose and I couldn't bring myself to hurt you either."

"It's alright, I still have one more fight and they'll probably forfeit but this just shows me I have to get a better aim, I'll do better next time. And next time we fight please, please don't hold anything back, it got pretty boring to do nothing but attack." she said sweetly before following her parents away from the park.

"Well Blake, good job I suppose." Koncho said the three left to go back to the hotel room, Blake seemed a bit bummed out even though he had won.

"Silva said you'd still have a third fight, why?" Christine asked

"He says they still need someone else to fight and every shaman has to at least survive 3 fights even if they win two, but even so if it's no one I want to fight I'll just forfeit so long as they seem like good shaman king material that is."

Blake went back to keeping his training regular or as regular as training at midnight could possibly be, in spite of thinking of forfeiting the next fight which he didn't really need to win to advance anyway, he still knew there would be other fights, he actually hoped to have another stab at Charger in the future as well as Hao and Marco whom he still held a grudge for getting him kicked out of the x-laws.

"If only Meene could see me now, she'd know she made a huge difference." Blake said to himself, though he enjoyed the company and freedom he had with Christine he did miss the x-laws particularly Meene whom was like a big sister to him. He really did hope he could have the chance to one day explain things to her.

He slipped back into the hotel room late that night having to do what he did almost every night which was to push Christine back on the bed so she didn't fall and break her neck in the middle of the night. No matter how much he wished he could go back to the x-laws he found himself becoming more and more continent with living with Christine, she was the first person he had known that was close to his age in a very long time, and she did say he was her first real friend, or first friend to be a real friend that is. It seemed like some crazy force had pulled the two tougher, and try as he might to hate Hao with every bit of his soul, he couldn't help but want to than Hao for allowing them to meet, he may have not liked Hao but he did realize he was very happy with where he was now. A part of him wanted to stay like this forever, a part of him wanted to quit the shaman fight and just live like this. Blake knew that wouldn't be possible and if anything he needed to win now more than ever, Christine's money couldn't possibly support the two forever.

He wondered why he was thinking about her money supporting them forever, how did he know they were going to be 'friends' forever, and just why was the only way he could imagine his feature living with her, he had a strange feeling about Christine which he hadn't ever had about anyone else.

"When I win the shaman fight, I'm going to repay you Christine." he said quietly, this was odd because it was Christine who thought she was repaying Blake for him saving her all this time, Blake wondered when he ever felt as if it was Christine doing a favor for him.

He really was confused about his feelings, and about everything.

* * *

Yay SO close to ending the first round you'll notice I tried to make Christine more scared to do stuff in this chapter, basically… she is a wus and this chapter really does show that anyway please leave a review I'm already working on chapter 10 too. 


	10. Chapter 10

I really wanna know why double-spaces are being placed where I single-spaced and it gets really botched when I try to fix it so I'll leave it as it is. anyway yeah here's the next chapter hopefully someone will review nut yeah most of my readers are at school and stuff so I'm just going to print this and run it next door and yeah finally done witht he first big part of the shaman fight and I'm going to be bringing in a lot more characters in the next few chapters.

* * *

Even though Blake knew it didn't matter how he did on the next fight he seemed to train even more to Christine she had no clue why he did this, if anything he was training like the fight was the one that had mattered the most. She never asked him about this, she figured he had reasons and if he wanted to tell her he would have. They hadn't heard about the next fight for a month and a week now Christine was starting to wonder if Hao may have done something to slow the progress of the fight down, but she figured something would have been said by now. 

"Hey Blake, it looks like we might have another storm, I don't think you'll want to be out in this one." Christine said after taking a good look at the sky.

"Nah, a little rain won't do anything geeze you're a sheltered city girl if I ever saw one, if it starts getting bad I'll come in, you go on a head without me, did you say you were going to try cooking something, just don't start a fire or anything." Blake laughed

"Ok then Blake." Christine said, Blake's training had gotten to the point of where he'd stay out in a storm if he had to his power and overall skill had increased by this but Christine was sure he was pushing himself a little much, she did notice herself being a little more worried about him than she thought she should have been. She had asked Skya what was up with Blake but even Skya said she didn't know. Other that that, things were business as usual for the two.

Just then Blake's oracle bell finally started to ring Christine nearly fought Blake to get to see the oracle bell first just to see the lovely news…

Date: August 6th  
Time: 4:30 PM  
Place: Rikugien (six poems garden)  
Opponent: Charger Chester

Of all the hundreds of shaman in the shaman fight it had to be him.

"Christine," Blake said  
"yeah" she answered

"I think, karma hates us." Blake said with a sigh

"You're not actually going to go through with it are you?" Skya asked concerned

"Well we'll either have to fight him eventually or someone even stronger so I should at least give it a good go as long as I'm breathing I have nothing to lose right?" Blake said a smile creeping in

"Oh Blake you can't be serious…" Christine said

"Don't worry city chick it'll be fine, I'll quit if it gets too far… sure I'll hardly be able to live with myself if I quit but hardly being able to live with myself is better than not living at all, no offence Skya." Blake's slight cockyness was starting to kick in again.

"Alright but let's make a deal I'LL say when things get too far and have Silva end the fight… I'll have Silva know it's an agreement between you and I, how's that sound?" Christine said

"But you really can't tell from just watching" Blake argued

"Yeah but if you don't agree I'll just tell Silva you're not in the mental state for the match" Christine said

"You wouldn't!" Blake said

"Don't underestimate this 'city chick' Blake, she doesn't feel like seeing you get hurt when it wasn't needed and if it means pinning you down, using sleeping pills or anything to make you miss the match if she doesn't think it'll be alright she'll do it." Christine said

"Oh alright… just don't pull me out because I broke a nail or some stupid reason." Blake laughed

"Oh, I'll let him get a few good hits in so you'll remember this conversation and what I somehow managed not to do to you." Christine joked

"You couldn't punch me if you wanted to." Blake laughed Christine was in a more playful mood now she gave Blake a light punch in the shoulder and started to run Blake laughed and started to chase her.

"They have the best fights…" Koncho said with a sigh

"I still think they're amateurs compared to us." Skya said with a mischievous look in her eyes

"Wahh" Christine tripped Blake ran up to her

"You ok city chick?" he laughed a bit knowing if she was hurt it wasn't bad because her fall had been pretty soft.

"Oh, I-I think I turned my ANKLE!" Christine had grabbed Blake's ankle and pulled him to the ground with her.

"You faked that!" Blake said

"Sorta'." Christine laughed as she kept a grip on Blake's wrists and made her way to sit on top of him to keep him down.

"Now what was that about the city chick?" she asked Blake with a laugh

"What about her?" Blake asked as if he was taking about a stranger

"Repeat after me, This City Chick," Christine could hardly stop giggling at the sight of Blake at her mercy him being the better shaman and all.

"T-This City Chick" Blake was slightly blushing from the embarrassment of being taken down by a girl, and the fact that his 'roommate' was sitting on top of him in the middle of the parking lot.

"Will always be able"

"Will be able"

"ALWAYS"

"Will always be able"

"To pull me into the grass"

"To pull me into the grass"

"And be on top, because she might be a city chick but she can still out smart me"

"And be on top, because she might be a city chick but she can still out smart me" Blake honestly wondered if Christine had realized how wrong that all sounded, no sooner than he had wondered this did Christine's eyes get 3 times bigger and her face turn a bright red and she quickly jumped up and started brushing herself off.

"Realize something" Blake said laughing not moving from where he had been laying

"I-I didn't if you didn't!" Christine said quickly

"Well I didn't." Blake lied he stood up and started to brush himself off Christine still looked embarrassed from what she had just done it was so out of her usual shy nature.

"What are you being so quite for, should I give you a lift?" Blake asked before Christine could realize what he had said he was lifting her up around the waist

"No, No Blake you, you have to put me down before you, before you-" Christine was laughing as she said this before Blake tripped landing on his back and Christine falling on top of him, she quickly jumped up to avoid an awkward moment like they had had a second ago.

"Bout time the kid took a break." Drotoro said

"Aww it's like he cares." Manny said squeaking his voice a bit

"I do NOT care about that boy I only care about Christine-Sama's happiness and only to an extent… a VERY small extent!" Drotoro snapped at Manny

"Aww he cares!" Koncho said smirking

"I ONLY care because I owe it to her that the x-laws didn't completely wipe me out, otherwise my vendetta against every other member of the Weathers family STILL stands." Drotoro earned a sharp look from Elizabeth

"Living members." Drotoro said giving Elizabeth a very cold look

"You better stop running your mouth while you're ahead." Koncho said looking scared at the look on Elizabeth's face he knew better than to let Drotoro get Elizabeth started.

"Raining finally took it long enough and it's just rain not really a storm." Blake said smirking at Christine

"Hey, not my fault." Christine said

"But I guess we really shouldn't stay out in it." Blake said

"Why's that, is Blake scared of a little water?" Christine teased

"Psh, yeah sure me scared." Blake said sarcastically before a loud crack of thunder came in

"Know what this means?" Christine asked grabbing Blake's arm and pulling him along with her to go inside

"What's that?"

"You have to do dishes." She teased

"That wasn't even funny." Blake said

Blake seemed to cool off that day but after that day he was back to training like his life was on the line, as much as Christine didn't want him to fight she knew the only thing she could do now was support him, after all it was better than nothing. Finally the day of the fight had come, Christine had thought of cooking but figured Blake didn't need to be sick the day of the fight.

"Finally." Blake said when the two got to the fighting place he seemed very anxious to get this fight over with.

"Remember what we agreed to." Christine said

"I know, you're choice to pull me out at the first sign of danger, but there won't be, I'm ready for the creep today."

"Well about that- I, I don't want to make that choice, if you want to stop the fight it's up to you, I decided it'd only hurt you more in the long run to worry about me yanking you out when you weren't ready." Christine said

"You didn't have to do that, I kinda figured you were going to be a bit more worried than I was so I wanted you to have someway to be in control."

"Yeah but, now I'll feel better to leave it up to you, so you'll be in control." Christine said

"I won't let you down either; I'm going to make him eat dirt this time." Blake said smiling

"Well hello there." A familiar voice said

"SILVA!" Christine said excitedly

"So how are you two staying out of trouble I hope? And Christine I was hoping to have a word with you after the fight."

"Sure thing Silva, and yeah we can stay out of stuff." Replied Christine

"So we meet again Blake." Said Charger who had just walked up.

"Guess so." Blake said coldly

"Well we'll have to make this quick, aspiring to be the next shaman king takes a lot of work." Said Charger smugly

"heh, some king you'd make." Blake said sarcastically "You'd have the paper crown and towel cloak going on along with the twig staff wouldn't you?"

"Very funny Blake, but when I have the title of shaman king you won't be so cocky will you? Or will I have sent you to your early grave sooner?"

"You two cut it out already, you only have 5 minutes until the fight so you really shouldn't waste energy throwing insults back and fourth." Silva coolly said.

The two had both gotten angrier looking with in the five minutes; Silva was starting to whish he had just let them argue, but at long last the oracle bell sounded off.

Blake managed to get a hit in early with Skya but charger was quick to not let it happen again and sent Blake a good charge forcing Blake to the ground. Blake had a better tolerance now than he had had before and got back on his feet pretty quick and managed to get another hit in on Charger, he was started to realize Charger didn't have much more Furyoku than he did, but he had a good way of managing it so that he got more use out of it than Blake did.

"Not bad Blake you've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought, but so have I." Charger smirked using the same attack he had used earlier but for some reason it seemed to be less powerful to Blake because he was able to recover from it faster than before and get another hit in on charger.

"My, my you managed to hit me three whole times; don't you feel good… or bad?" Charger bragged again before using a different attack on Blake this time laying him out for a while. Blake struggled to get back on his feet this time. "Hurry up I can't stand winning a fight when my opponent is on the ground, he's gotta at least be standing before the hit." Charger had been so busy bragging he failed to notice Blake had just sent an attack using most of the remainder of his Furyoku straight for him.

Charger was on the ground for a bit, Blake kept a sharp eye on his oversoul hoping for it to go out but he wasn't that lucky before he knew it Charger was using an attack with what was left of his Furyoku and Blake countered doing the same. There was a huge cloud of dust when it cleared Blake was out cold on the ground his oversoul flickering, Charger laughing madly.

Christine had been watching quietly the whole time she was starting to get a bit worried but knew she had to keep those negative thoughts as far from her mind as possible, but she knew Blake was in trouble now Charger's oversoul was flickering as well but he was still standing all he needed now was one more hit and Blake didn't look so good, Christine had to keep herself from running out there.

"I hate to take out an opponent that's laying on the ground like this but if his oversoul doesn't go out soon I'll have no choice I can't run the risk of mine dying." Charger said he was just about to pack in one more hit before Skya disengaged her oversoul with Blake and Sliva made the call "Winner Charger!"

Charger disengaged his oversoul at once and Christine engaged an oversoul with Elizabeth into the cloak to be able to get to where Blake was faster.

"Ha, knew I'd win sorry chicky tuff brake for your boy there." Charger laughed "If I were you I'd get him to a hospital and fast he had some bad shocks." He laughed once again.

Christine couldn't remember the last time she had been this mad, she knew Charger had won fair and square and Blake knew the dangers and should have quit, sure he was still going to the next round but now he was hurt and she could have prevented it by not letting Blake have the power to get his own self out.

"I think I deserve a reward." Charger said going to take Blake's knife from his hands earning a swift kick in the nads from Christine "I think winning the fight was your reward, you're pretty much out of Furyoku if I were you I'd go I'm not a very talented shaman but with you as low on Furyoku as you are now if you wanna get out of here in one piece you better go now." Christine said.

"I don't have to go anywhere" Charger said

"Well then you can at least get out of my way so I can get Blake to a hospital."

"I don't have to do anything." Charger had hardly gotten those words out of his mouth before Christine slapped him across the face leaving a red mark.

"Charger I think you should take her advice." Silva said

"Ok, Ok I don't want any trouble here, see ya next round Chicky' tell Blake I said get more powerful I want a real challenge."

Later on Silva went with Christine to take Blake into the hospital, luckily Blake was going to be just fine according to the doctors, Silva had went with Christine to talk like he had asked earlier.

"So Christine have you heard anything out of Hao lately." Silva asked

"No, last time I heard from him as the day I met Blake I'm not so sure that he's been around this area lately. Sure I've gotten a chill every once in a while but that's it and I don't think he's found a way to block his thoughts from me." Christine said almost disappointed

"Ah, well I'd been figuring he's been lying low lately. If you can though keep an eye out for any strange activities you might notice things have been too quite lately."

The next day Christine had came to visit Blake and see if he was ready to go back to the hotel yet, his room door was wide open and Christine didn't see him anywhere inside the room which had just been cleaned she was hoping that he hadn't somehow worsened over the night.

"Wasn't there a guy named Blake in here?" she asked a nurse walking by

"Yeah hun, but he left us just a while ago; I'll tell ya what I had my daughter coming to work with me today, she sure was sad to see such a boy leave." The nurse said before walking off.

What the nurse had just said to Christine had scared the crap out of her "Blake couldn't really be… someone would have said something right?" she asked Elizabeth

"You have good timing!" Christine turned to see Blake

"Oh my god Blake I should really kick your ass." Christine said hugging Blake

"what'd I do?" Blake asked cluelessly "If it was the Nurse's kid I had nothing to do with that!"

"No you dumbass." Christine laughed giving Blake a hit on the shoulders "You're not upset about the fight yesterday?"

"Well at first yeah I was but I thought it over and at least I tried I'll get him next time, and I'm glad you let me take charge of the fright too."

"I'm glad too, and next time you have to beat him or you're doing all the chores for a week." Christine joked.

A few weeks later and it was time for the opening ceremonies of the next round of the shaman fight.

"Hey, this Asakura boy is on fighting this Tao Ren kid! This is supposed to be the last shaman fight of the first round!" Koncho said getting Blake and Christine to look at a monitor the patch had set up.

"Wow I wish I could have seen this from the start if either wins we're going to have one heck of a match down the road." Skya said

"Too bad it's over looks like the Asakura kid won." Blake said

"_Force cannot destroy the wind or the water. Asakura it bitters me but the fact is you've won"The boy with the pointed hair said_

"YEAH!" rang a few voices in the crowd

"Guess he's got fans." Christine said

"_Please wait a sec Ren, My power too faded a long time ago… what am I going to do if I lose this battle Anna will kill me" The Asakura boy said_

Christine couldn't help but giggle at the 'Anna will kill me'… "Poor boy" she laughed

"_WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHO THE WINNER IS!"the Tao boy said furiously_

"_And why did you not see it- IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR BACK TURNED TO ME THE WHOLE TIME YOU HONCHO ASS!" Asakura said_

"_YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" The Tao boy yelled_

"_STOP SPITTING IN MY FACE!" Asakura yelled_

"_Both of you used your powers at the same time so the fight is a draw." Silva said calmly_

"They both got through to the next round whoa!" Blake said "They have to be pretty skilled to do that; I'd like to meet these shamans and learn some stuff that Asakura boy's skills are off the chain and that Tao kid has major power!"

Later on the ceremony had been called to order.

Goldva walked up to a patch crafted Microphone

"The first rounds of the shaman fight will begin a month from now. The time, place, techniques… ect will be sent to you via oracle bell. The cruelty in this round is by far greater than that of the preliminary round. So we hope that everyone will prepare themselves by spending this last month with Friends, Family and lovers, because all of you will no longer be able to return to the life you used to have ever again."

"BLAKE YOU DID NOT JUST GET A HOLD OF SAKE!" Christine said seriously surprised when Blake made his way into the hotel room the next day.

"Sure did tonight we party… tomorrow I work the hangover off! Don't tell me you haven't had Sake." he said happily

"Only a few times when I was younger and not even enough to make me sleepy." Christine replied

"Well, I don't think there's a thing wrong with rewarding yourself by getting so drunk you see two of everything, you ARE going to join me right?" Blake asked

Christine laughed "Sure I'll join I'll have a low tolerance so I'll be drunker than you though, and just who turned you on to things like Sake."

"On Marco's breaks he would drink a few sips usually wine but when he got more stressed sometimes beer and Sake and such… of course he didn't drink much and I often drink what he left. I used to get so drunk I didn't see a stained glad window when I was nine and fell into it." Blake started to laugh he probably wouldn't normally have laughed half as much but seeing as he had been sipping Sake when Christine had talked it was already getting to him.

Christine took a sip of it, it was an odd taste to her but somehow inviting before she knew it she and Blake were pretty drunk

"I LOVE YOU!" Christine pretty much yelled drunk this was her attempt at singing  
"I need to pee!" Blake sang more off key just a bit more quiet  
"I think I'm drunk enough to puke!" Christine sang a bit quieter

The two of course woke up with huge hangovers the next day Christine's being worse than Blake's because she didn't have a tolerance at all to the Sake. Sure her head was killing her and she was really worrying about some of the things she might have said the night before that Blake might have remembered but Christine only hoped the next round of the shaman fight could be like this past one... boy was she in for a lot more.


	11. Chapter 11

Eh chapter 11's here I'd appriciate a review seeing as this fanfiction has well over 300 hits -.- and about 30 or so per chapter...

and again a chapter's formatting is ruined by and it only messes up more when I try to fix it.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Blake and Christine got woken up to the annoying ringing to Blake and Christie's oraclebells.

"The info on the next round is here!" Blake said happily

"Tomorrow at two pm we will be meeting at the Yokocha American Air base in Tokyo" Christine read off her oraclebell

"AWESOME! You think we might be going to America?" Blake asked

"Maybe." Christine said she was hoping they wouldn't go to America she didn't want to run into any of her family members namely Jenna

"It does say we might not come back." Blake said looking slightly concerned

"We have to go though, and since we'll be leaving I think I should put everything we won't need into a storage building and pay for 6 months on it." Christine said

The two spent that day getting everything ready finally it was the last trip they'd make for the day Christine was so tired "Too bad checkout is at 11 am tomorrow I was hoping we could sleep in a bit."

"You always want to sleep in." Blake laughed

"Why's the door unlocked?" Christine said once the two got back to their room

"Nothing's missing or anything." Blake said as he stepped in

"Maybe house keeping came by and forgot to lock up." Manny said

"More than likely." Christine said letting herself flop on her bed when she landed on something "OW, what the heck?" she pulled the covers back to find a sward with an envelope attached to it.

"What's it say?" Blake asked

_Dear Christine,_

_I am pleased to see that the past few years have treated you well_

_you've gotten stronger, made friends and maybe even more,_

_if your parents or Stella could see you now I know they'd be_

_pleased with eh choices you've made. I've been keeping an_

_eye on you since you came to Japan and I thought it was time_

_to give you this sward, it used to belong to Elizabeth and I'm_

_sure there's plenty she can tell you about it, it's been renewed_

_a bit to make it useful for yourself in battle. I've also places _

_5,000 American dollars inside of this envelope to help you_

_along the way, you'll probably be hearing more from me now_

_Only six months until you'll finally get to know who I am._

_Best wishes,_

_A friend_

"Elizabeth is this really what used to be your sward?" Christine asked

"Well yes, I never thought I'd see it again though, I haven't seen for at least two generations of Weathers."

"At least now you have a proper weapon to oversoul with." Drotoro said smugly

"And kick Drotoro's ass." Manny said jokingly

Blake and Christine went to bed pretty early that night so they could leave that morning and have the time to find out how to get to the air base. Luckily the two made it there right at two.

"Jeze there's a lot of shaman's over here." Christine said

"BLAKE CHRISTINE!" a child's voice yelled

"Makei!" Blake said looking to see the small shaman girl running towards them

"So you got through the other fight ok I see." Christine smiled

"They gave up, couldn't fight me." Makei said "But I've gotten a whole lot stronger, Blake I can't wait till we can fight again."

"Eh, me too." Blake said unsurely

"I have to find my parents now see ya later!" Makei chirped before running off

"YOU KNOW WE'D HELP YOU IF YOU WANTED!" Christine yelled after her

"NO I CAN DO IT!" she happily said back

"You know, for an eight-year-old, she's really kind of mature." Blake said

"Eh, must really be a prodigy." Christine said

Koncho started to growl a lot "Calm down Koncho you act like you're not used to being around people." Christine said

"No it's no that it's…" Koncho cut himself off

"What's crackin' you two, have a good hospital stay Blake?" an all to fimilaure voice of Charger Chester said

"That's none of your business." Blake said smugly

"Charger you really shouldn't hang around us too much." Drotoro said

"Hey chill I'm not here for a fight, just wanted to see how my favorite shamans are." Charger smiled "You're a ghost by the way you have no place to tell me where I can and can't go so don't even try."

Drotoro was obviously infuriated by what Charger had said to him

"Clam down hot-head." Elizabeth said quietly to Drotoro

"We, we don't have time to talk to you." Christine said throwing her head up in the air and turning her back to charger as the group started to walk away

"CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER!" Charger yelled.

"Who's avoiding?" Blake said as he slowly turned around engaging an oversoul with Skya who quietly reminded Blake he shouldn't pick a fight

"Eh, don't feel like going at it today, maybe some other time." Charger laughed as he walked away

"That guy, I swear." Koncho growled

"Eh let's not worry with him today." Manny suggested

"Wow there's even food stands here." Blake said taking a good look around.

All of the sudden Christine got a weird feeling she hadn't had in a very long time.

"Hao's nearby!" She said

"Of course he'd get to the second round." Manny said grimly

"He's close I mean like within a few-" Christine was cut off

"Nearby." Christine turned to see Hao and a slightly failure face

"Jenna?"

"I'm shocked you remembered me after all this time, rat what I wouldn't I've to take you out right now." Jenna replied

"Big talk for a small slut." Blake said quietly Christine gave him a shocked expression almost a look of _you just really messed up_ Jenna was overosuled and sent a huge blast straight at Blake

"You better choose your words better boy, and your girls, hang out with trash and you start to act like trash." Jenna said smugly

"Ah well I suppose I'll let you take care of this Jenna I want to go visit my brother." Hao laughed before walking off

"I honestly thought you'd end up dead in a ditch somewhere Christine, never expected you to be here of all places, oh well I suppose you'll be done away with soon enough."

Jenna earned a glare from Christine Blake and the ghosts but only laughed

"You sure are a pretty boy, don't let yourself get hurt messing around with affairs that don't concern you." Jenna ran her hand over Blake's face Blake was very wierded out and pretty mad, after all his looks were only average and Christine seemed to be fine company to him and who was this girl to tell him otherwise hanging around Hao like she was interested him he didn't want girl he wanted power she was an object to him and didn't seem to mind it one bit.

"Believe me." Blake took hold of Jenna's hand "I wouldn't mess around any girl as stuck up and pompous as yourself."

"Christine, you're really too quiet, isn't there lots of stuff you'd like to tell your cousin, you cleared the old bank account and didn't leave me a thing sadly I honestly hope you've had a good time with it" Jenna teased

"Hell no." Christine said "Because of you and your parents I've been stuck hiding out in Japan in hotel after hotel and it's a bit hard to learn Japanese off the internet because you can't go to a school because you don't want to be found. That money was rightfully mine, when my parents were killed they left their money and things to me, and when Aunt Stella got murdered her money was supposed to go to me as well, you all spent a good bit of that money on yourselves saying it was 'my rent to you'… RENT for a place I didn't even want to be at, then you were all going to just kill me and expect me to stay there and take that, I never asked for a problem with any of you, you all just hated me because of what said of the family I was born on."

"Heh, you've also got the cloak, isn't that called stealing deary?" Jenna said smirking

"Well so what if it is, at least I want to have it as a symbol of what the Weather's family could've been, too bad now the only male air is your dad after he's gone and we marry there won't be anyone to carry the Weather's name on, and the family's ending is partly to blame on the feud lasting all too long."

"Well I'll take that cloak back, family's losing money and I could auction that off for a really good price." Jenna said

"Screw that, this cloak didn't get passed down just for you to sell to the highest bidder, I think it was meant for me to have it, it's hard to describe the feeling and scene of pride I get from just holding it or wearing it, anyone who's a Weather's and doesn't know of that feeling is missing out, and doesn't know that there is no amount of money that could possibly pay for it."

"Aww, I'm touched" Jenna laughed "Well I suppose I'll get it from you later… even if I pry it from your cold bloody dead hands."

"Will you just walk away already, Or is this going to have to get ugly?" Drotoro growled "this is why the Weather's name has become such a low term, it's scum like you that deserve no better than to be six feet under and then some, you only think of the gains you can get not who you kill or who you steal from so long as you're as comfortable as possible, you'd sell out your brothers sisters mother and fathers if you could get to a better place in life with it, you sicken me."

"I'm so sorry you can only see things that way, I should probably go now and find the others, we all have to go find Hao-sama and get him back here he doesn't want to be late." Jenna turned and walked off

"You do know next time we cross paths with her we're kicking her ass." Blake said

"We'll do more than that." Christine said bitterly

The two walked around a bit longer before all the shamans were gathered around a huge place with 'Patch Plane' painted on the side among other things.

Goldva walked up to a patch-crafted microphone to speak

"This is specially prepared for contestants in the shaman fight, please accept our hospitality."

"What a bunch of retards, no wonder they don't have much money." A voice in the mix of Shamans said

"Everyone please aboard the Patch Plane enormous," Goldva continued "We'll send everyone to America's patch tribe location"

The plane ride seemed to take forever Blake seemed oddly happy about it "Oh man that Tao kid should be on here, and that Asakura kid maybe we'll meet them."

"I don't know Blake, didn't Hao say he was going to see a brother earlier?" Christine asked

"Yeah but if the other Asakura boy really is his bro he still seems to be a way better person that Hao, I so want to meet him."

"Well with the size of this plane if I were you I wouldn't keep my hopes up, besides knowing you you'd be like the 'Oh my god we shook hands I'm never washing my hand again' type." Koncho said

After a good long time Goldva finally made an announcement

"We are currently 40,000 feet above us land, the village of the Patch tribe is 1,200 km away, starting from now on, everybody please get there by yourself, we will only wait for 3 months. We will not tell any of you how to get there. Please remember a shaman fight is the coloseum for the amount of Furyoko, in that case round one begins, the objective of round one is to arrive at Patch village within 3 months. Please hold on to your things once this message is over we 10 tribesmen will disappear."

All the sudden the plane completely vanished, for Christine already being afraid of heights and having to be in a plane was bad enough but now she was in a free fall 40,000 feet from the ground. Blake had somehow managed to get a hold of Christine's hand right as the fall started.

"Blake I swear to god if we die like this…" Christine said

"We'll be fine we just have to figure out a non-deadly way to hit the ground from 40,000 feet in the air." Blake said slightly smiling hoping Christine wouldn't freak out too much on him.

"Hey check out Hao!" Manny said Blake looked over to see Hao using his oversoul "He's going to make the landing easier I think!" Koncho said

"That's it!" Blake said excitedly "Christine engage an oversoul into the cloak and I'll engage one into my knife

"O-ok!" Christine replied

"And get it fast I can see the ground!" Blake said

Christine did as Blake said but couldn't seem to keep her eyes open the next thing she realized she was on the ground.

"BALKE BLAKE BLAKE! WE DID IT WE SURVIVED!" she said happily

"See told ya' so." Blake said camly

"But where do we go now?" Christine asked

"Eh, umm I don't know we'll figure it out eventually right?" Blake said

a few days had passed Blake and Christine had went around a few towns and no one seemed to know of anywhere called Patch Village.

"Ug, this has to the the nuttiest thing ever." Blake said

"Well of course they wouldn't make it easy but we still have 3 months and we'll find it." Christine said

"It's getting late I guess we should find a place to stay for a while." Blake pulled Christine down to sit on a nearby bench

"Yeah, but we only have so much money, I figured it wouldn't be wise to bring my own, and if we send for any it could take a while." Christine explained

"Yeah, guess we should really not worry about a hotel room unless the weather's bad or something." Blake agreed.

All the sudden Christine and Blake heard foot steps and a voice say "Do either of you think you could take me on?"

"God, no" Christine said out of exhaustion.

"You see I'm looking for strong team members," a green haired boy stepped into a street light so Blake and Christine could actually see who was behind the voice.

"You probably wanna' look else where, dude no offence but I could hardly tell you were a guy at first, besides it's way too late for a fight" Blake said he was honestly way too tired to care.

"I wasn't asking for a fight, but sure I'd love to." The boy said

"I wouldn't." Christine said

"Are you afraid if I win I join your group?"

"We never said that." Blake said tiredly

"Lame, I'll probably not see either of you at Patch village I won't even waste my time." The boy said before walking off

"Gee what was up with that guy?" Koncho said

"run-of-the-mill shaman fight contestant I guess." Blake said

About two weeks later not much had changed Christie nor Blake had any clue of where Patch village was or anything, they might have thought things were getting boring but with their luck there's never really a dull moment. There just had to be… a nice big explosion

"aww what's the point on going to deserted roads if there's only going to be fights here too?" Blake asked before he and Christine went in the direction of the explosions.

Christine started to run Blake ran right after her which was a good thing because she hardly noticed the steep cliff side she almost fell off. Blake reached for her hand and pulled her back up. "You know, you don't need to have an accidental suicide." Koncho said.

"Hey that's the fight; it's the x-laws, or at least some of them." Skya said who was looking over the cliff edge

"Wonder what the fight's about." Christine said

"Seems like it's just Porf and Venstar… dang too bad Meene didn't come." Blake said

"Wow looks sorta like they're bullying that kid." Christine said looking over at the Brown haired girl sitting on the ground "We have to help her." Elizabeth said

"You are coming right Blake?" Christine asked Blake was quiet for a few seconds before he stood up and started walking

"Where are you going Blake?" Christine asked

"A place where I can get down there easier of course." Blake said

"I'll go with you to that place." Christine said it hadn't been long until the two had made it down there Christine quickly oversouled Drotoro into the sward she had been given and Blake got Skya into his knife.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Christine yelled getting in-between the two x-laws and the girl

"Who do you think you are? You better make way for us before we off you."

"Venstar, why are you trying to kill her anyway what'd she do, at least give me 10 minutes." Blake said

"Blake, what the heck do you think you're doing just waltzing in here you we're going to listen to you we had orders from Iron Maiden-Sama to stop this girl she wants us all dead."

"Well if you won't let me, at least let Christine, I'm sure maiden-sama would agree her intentions are as pure as they come.

"you don't have a place to say that!" Venstar snapped

"Is that true?" Christine asked the girl

"No it's not, I not only want them dead, I was Asakura Hao dead and Yoh Asakura and his friends all of them should pay."

"Pay for what?" Blake asked

"She's upset because this Ashil kid got killed the other day, he was working with Hao and attacked Yoh's group it was a fairly good fight between the two Yoh's little group is lucky we came in and put an end to it all." The other x-law answered

"But they were only trying to help." Christine said to the girl

"Sure, call it what you want to call it, it's still murder Hao's responsible for sending the boy, Yoh's teams is also responsible and so are the x-laws."

"The situation seems like it was unavoidable, it's surly not worth your life." Christine replied

"Yeah but my life won't last long anyway, sooner or later I'll be dead so why not go down with a reason?"

"Was Ashil a special person to you?" Christine asked

"I-I suppose not very I never really knew him, but I witnessed his death and I couldn't help but feel sorry and there's going to be more innocent people killed because of these three groups so they should all be stopped." The girl finally stood back up her head to reveal her brown eyes, her hair was about a medium length she looked to be about 16 or so.

The two x-laws prepare to attack again

"STOP!" Christine yelled "The girl doesn't even have an overosoul up or a ghost around, cut her a break"

"We'll be talking to maiden-sama about you" Venstar said before the two x-laws disappeared.

"Thank-you both for saving me, you really didn't need to kid, so not your place. So I know you'll want something in return and what do I owe you?"

"You owe us an explanation; we've got time to get to Patch village."

"Pretty observant kid." She said "Well I suppose I should at least tell you who I am, my name is Hilda Wilkes I am 17 years old, and I come from around these parts, I'm not in the shaman fight as I oppose it and the ideals of it… it's former standing with good intentions has become nothing more than a once ever 500 years blood bath. Ashil is the first of many more killings to come."

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked

"Well you obviously haven't talked to Lililala, I'd lead you to her and have her tell you the full story behind the shaman tournament but she's a good way off from here. Pretty much the Patch aren't the good people you kiddies think they are." Hilda took a breath "Lililala allowed me to relive the memories of one of the five Seminoan warriors and pretty much it happened like this." She took a breath again Christine figured this would be a long story

"500 years ago in the last shaman fight The Seminoans also participated, but soon they found out about Hao's dream of a Shaman Kingdom. Hao, whom looked very much like Silva at that time explained that humans will eventually destroy the world. To prevent this, they must kill them off and create a new world of Shamans. The true purpose of the Shaman Fight is to create a new world. Together they can destroy humankind. The Seminoans refused the offer and attacked, but they were no match for the Patch and were all one by one killed. Hao was stopped the last time but he left a message before he died saying _I am the Future King. I will revive after the 180000th moon comes up to the sky._ And apparently he did. He's destined to be stopped yet again but so many lives are going to be thrown away in the process of getting rid of him all because of this shaman fight."

"Well I don't know about that, surely less lives are going to be thrown away with people like Christine running around, her job is sort of an informant on what Hao's doing whenever information is available." Blake said

"How so?" Hilda asked

"Well if Hao's near by I can read his mind… it's not controllable for me but it's there." Christine explained

"But if someone's going to stop Hao then there will be bloodshed but better some bloodshed than the bloodshed of the entire world." Elizabeth said

"I suppose you make a point there but there are way too many groups trying to stop him now, only one person will really be able to stop him in the end. Ashil seemed to be rather stupid himself but you'd think Hao would have a greater value for his subjects." Hilda said coolly

"Well now that that's out of the way it really is only far I properly introduce my self and ghost." Blake said "The name's Blake Onterrie I'm 14 years old, I'm originally from Canada, I was in the x-laws for about 3 years, and now I'm in the shaman tournament hopefully I'll win. My guardian ghost is named Skya, she the spirit of a white wolf that died during the last shaman fight."

"I'm Christine Weather's 13 years old, I am originally from London, England. I'm not really participating in the shaman fight but since I can sort of read Hao's mind I stay in touch with the Patch even though so far nothing's really happened, my ghosts are Koncho, Elizabeth, Drotoro and Manny."

"Wow you two really **are** young."

"We only have a 3 years difference." Blake said sheepishly "But did that Lililala chick by any chance tell you how to get to Patch village?"

"Well I can't say for sure how to get there but I have a few ideas about where it's at, that is if the two of you don't mind me tagging along." Hilda said

Christine and Blake glanced at one another each giving an approving look back

"We could really use someone else." Christine said

"Well I don't have a guardian ghost so if we run into trouble I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of yours." Hilda said to Christine

"Fine with me, what do you use for an oversoul anyway?" Christine asked

"A Bass guitar, I was always interested in guitars when I was young, this one was pretty much someone I picked up at a pawn shop but it's gotten me out of a lot of trouble." Hilda said beaming

"We've had bad experiences with guitars." Blake laughed

"Huh?" Hilda said confused

"Eh, some jerk, and a long story but you'll eventually get to meet him hanging around us, I really hope you know being around us might give you trouble later down the road." Blake said

"Yeah, and me being around you two is going to give you both some problems but hey we're sort of a team, we can take on whatever comes our way right?" Hilda said

"Guess so." Christine said

"So Hilda, you said you're from around here…" Blake said

"Yeah born and raised in the states, sure for my age I really should be in school but I let my grades slip and just stopped trying, I don't really care about school or anything that much though, as for my parents my mom died when I was six and my dad's pretty much become a money hungry jerk. Then again I suppose that could be the teenager in me talking but yeah I heard about the shaman fight and couldn't resist a break from the ordinary, after all's said and done if I'm still alive I'll go back to school and do better, maybe even start my own band someday."

"How could you have possibly made bad grades, you seem a lot smarter than me." Christine said

"Well that's cause you're a blonde girl, don't think much of that. Sure I could have done way better in school but I guess I just hit a stubborn age and got bored of everything. I've had time to reflect on it and I figure I was wrong about a lot of stuff I did then, but I really want to see my goals through, stopping bloodshed and such before I go back."

A few days later Blake and Christine realized they had ran out of water and low on food.

"Well, why do you two stay put, there's a town not too far from here I'll just go pick a few things up, you both look tired anyway." Hilda volunteered

Of course Blake and Christine agreed to this anyone would have that early in the morning as tired as they both were.

Soon it was starting to get pretty hot and Christine and Blake both were starting to want water more and more.

"H-Hey, that's Charger Chester over there…" Blake said slowly standing up

"Over where?" Christine asked

"You sure you're not seeing things because of the heat and lack of water?" Manny asked

"YEAH, I'm standing right in front of him, can't you see him?" Blake said

"No Blake all I see is a…nice cold, soda vending machine!" Christine said before she started to run over to where Blake was and ended up falling right at Blake's feet

"No Christine you're the one seeing things he's standing here laughing at us don't tell me you're going to just take that!"

"Blake there is NOTHING there but drinks now shut up and help me find some quarters, we're in a money vault after all there have to be some around here." Christine said it was now obvious to the ghosts Blake and Christine both were hallucinating.

"I-I think I should just go and find Hilda." Drotoro said Elizabeth and the others agreed with this

"And when you find her tell her to hurry up because Blake keeps seeing and hearing things and I can't find quarters for the machines!" Christine yelled after Drotoro.

"It is such a good thing I can fly." Drotoro sighed

"For the last time Blake, stop talking about stupid Charger, just mentioning that name is bad luck you know, he could actually show up. Now are you going to help me find the money or not?" Christine said getting annoyed with Blake

"That's it I'm kicking that punk's ass! He just tried to throw sand in my eyes and won't talk to me!" Blake said starting to run forward

"BLAKE WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Christine yelled

Blake ran right into someone's t-shirt that said AC/DC on it

"Crap that WAS just me and now here's the real Charger Chester!" Blake said

"No Blake you should look up it's Hilda wearing an AC/DC shirt… she'll probably kill you for running into her but that just means more soda for me!" Christine said a bit dazed

"Gee, I leave you kids alone for 3 hours to get food and water and come back and you're both hallucinating Christine there is NO vending machines nor are you in a vault of money, and Blake who the crap is this Cheesy Chucker guy you keep saying you're seeing, I think you both need to cool it." Hilda said

"Thank god you got her back here!" Koncho said to Drotoro

"Well she was on her way back but I made her run some." Drotoro answeared

"Huh?" was all Blake and Christine could manage to get out of their mouths

After some food and water they were both back to normal luckily for Hilda who would have more than likely ended up killing them both if things kept up.

"Ok now Blake seriously who is this Cheesy Charger guy?" Hilda asked

"Oh Charger Chester?" Blake said

"Yeah, whatever the name is." Hilda said

Blake told Hilda about Charger and such even though it was a bit hard to do with Christine saying how if he kept taking about Charger he'd end up showing up every five minutes.

"He doesn't seem too hot; he's probably pretty weak he's just clever is all." Hilda said

"Well I like to think I'm hot…" an all too recognizable voice said

"SEE BLAKE I TOLD YOU SO!" Christine yelled after taking a glance at who had just walked up

**Too be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Had a **VERY** hard time getting this chapter up... the document manager would for someone reason only let me upload txt so I had to paste the actual chapter on to the priview thing and the formatting for REALLY messed up.

anyway thank you Crista for help with names :3

* * *

"That doesn't mean anything, we were bound to see him again just because I talked about him doesn't mean he'll come it's just a coincidence!" Blake argued  
"Still you got to remember small brains have big ears." Koncho said  
"Like Christine?" Blake asked  
"Exactly!" Drotoro chirped 

"HEY SHE'S STANDING RIGHT OVER HERE!" Christine yelled "Besides Blake, I haven't seen you become Mr. Know it all yet for all you knew I could've been right… for once!"  
Blake and Christine had seemed to almost forget Charger being around "Uhh yo' kiddies, you still got company, kinda rude to argue in front of company." Hilda reminded them  
"Oh yeah, sorry dude you're pretty hard to remember." Blake said  
"So you must be Cheesy Cucker." Hilda said yet again confusing Charger's name  
"No, I'm Charger Chester, so what's a girl like you doing hanging around squares like these two?" Charger asked

"Dude, I'm not going to let you do that, all you men are the same you just say what you think the girl wants to hear to try and get her on your side." Hilda said a bit stuck up "I'd believe you if I was a bit taller my chest was bigger and my waist was smaller and my face was more of that of goddess's, and less than its normal average state."  
"Hey I was just wandering cause you seem like a rocker type, I can tell by the way you look you like taking life in the fast lane. I could help you do that… after all I'm a hard rockin electro-" Charger was cut off by Hilda  
"Ever occur to you I don't give a crap? Just because you can make you hair look punked and pull some strings on a guitar doesn't make you a hardcore rocker, the only real hardcore rockers are the legends, we're just wannabes." Hilda said Christine had really realized Hilda was pretty mature even for her age  
"But babe if you run off with me…"  
"Would you shut-up if I did?" Hilda asked sarcastically  
"Oh yes I'd do anything for… THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY MY PRIDE IS BRUSED!" Charger said after finally sensing Hilda's sarcastic tone"Charger I thought you'd be used to getting turned down." Blake laughed  
"THIS DOSEN'T INVOLVE YOU!" Charger yelled  
"Charger you honestly didn't just come here to beg Hilda to go out with you did you?" Blake asked

"Well no, I didn't intend on seeing you until you made it to Patch village… seems I got to see you early, good because I was worried you might not make it." Charger smirked  
"Really? And all this time I worried about you not getting there." Blake laughed  
"Well, you think you're up for a quick fight today, I was just wandering if you had gotten any stronger?" Charger asked  
"Well I like to think I picked up a thing or two." Blake said  
"But why not raise the stakes, have the girls join in, after all girls fight like girls after all."  
"Oh really?" Hilda said before throwing a few rocks at Charger  
"HEY! That's not fair cut that out what'd I ever do to you? It's not fair I can't stop rocks with my electricity powers… love really does hurt…" Charger said before running off

"Blake you sure you weren't just a little tried or something when you fought him those times?"  
"No he's just going easy on you." Blake said  
"Jerk!" Christine said giving Blake an angry look  
"Yeah I know he's a jerk we established that a long time ago." Blake said, he really did think Christine was talking about Charger  
"Uhh Blake I think she was talking to you." Hilda said giving Blake a duh type look  
"C-Christine I didn't mean it like that earlier I was just kidding!" Blake said

Of course Christine was mad at Blake for quite a while she eventually got over it after a few miles of walking and the seldom ride here and there and the two were back to normal, or whatever normal was for them.  
A few days more have passed still no sign of Patch Village, or anyone for that matter the closest thing to another living thing they had seen was the occasional bug or vulture.

"I'm tried." Blake complained  
"I'm bored." Hilda said  
"Christine it's your turn too complain about something." Blake said after about two minutes of silence  
"Oh yeah ummm… I want a pizza." Christine said  
"A pizza?" Hilda asked "Okay Christine has officially run out of things to complain about"  
"Yeah I thought you said you wanted watermelon earlier." Blake said  
"Changed my mind."

All of the sudden almost out of nowhere someone yelled "Please I am in desperate need of assistance!  
Christine looked back to see something walking up a hill before she knew it Blake and Hilda had started running towards it and Christine ran after them.

It was a boy he didn't look to be much younger than Blake, he had Blue hair that was a bit messy and his clothes had a few rips here and there he looked like he had been involved in a pretty bad fight and was supporting a girl who was a bit younger with pink hair and in just about the same shape. They were accompanied by two spirits one male and one female both were wearing oraclebells.

"Please, please help Aaralyn, we're not from here and I don't have a clue where we are or where a nearby town is. She's lost a good bit of blood I've tried to slow it down best I can and it has worked she'll be fine so long as she gets the wound stitched. I don't know you and I've gotten my self and her in a lot of trouble by saying this before, but if you help her I will be forever indebted to you." The boy said.

"You're in luck, we're not from around here either, well besides Hilda but even she's clueless as to where we are, Christine's spirit Manny just so happens to have medical experience." Blake said

"Really you'll help me?"  
"It'll be no problem, I think there's enough stuff around here to rig a butterfly stitch at the very least." Manny said  
Blake looked over as Christine and remembered she was almost scared of everything including blood.  
"I'll do the honors unless of course Blake or Christine wants to." Hilda said knowing very well both Blake and Christine would be more than happy to let her do so.  
Hilda intergraded with Manny and set right to work using a sewing kit she had brought and the few bandages the group had.

"She'll be fine for now the stitch should hold for a few days, we'll still need to get her to a doctor somewhere but this way we've bought time." Manny explained  
"Thank you all so much, I don't know what I would have done had I not found you, and thank you for not trying to kill off more competition if there's anyway I can pay you back just name it."  
"Well, you could start off by tell us who you are and what exactly happened." Blake said

"Well it's a long story but if you insist. My name, or at least what everyone calls me is Remington, ok so that's not true there's really not that much of an everyone and they actually call me Remy but I suppose that is beside the point. As for the last name it's Quennell I am 14 years old, I travel with my guardian spirit Lester, and Aaralyn Ali and her guardian spirit Angeni. I guess this whole situation was all started with us both wanting to join the shaman fight. We were both raised in an orphanage, I was brought there at the age of two the only thing anyone knew for sure about me was the last name of my parents, so I pretty much was given the name Remington by the care takers. When I was three an infant who's father had abandoned the teenage mother, and the mother delivered the child but died before the night had passed only leaving her child a name. The mother was astringed and the other members of the family wished nothing to do with the child named Aralyn, left her in the care of the orphanage."

"Keep going." Christine said

"Well her and I were pretty much as close as we were to any of the others growing up, or at least we weren't so close until I had turned five and Aaralyn three, each of us was seeing spirits and one of the care takers, Marina, a young lady in her early twenties, had noticed… before we knew it we had been tested to see if we were shamans of course the only person in the orphanage with any knowledge of this was Marina and the friends of hers she had brought us to see about being shaman. Of course we were indeed proved to be shamans. Through the years Marina had us trained by members of her family who were also shamans, she had mentioned the shaman tournament but we didn't really grasp it being as young as we were. Of course having something like that in common Aralyn and I had become very close friends. No one had wanted to adopt either of us for one reason or the other but it was all for the better.  
Marina was also a shaman herself, her powers were very limited though, but she had said what she wanted to do with her power was pretty much find younger shamans who would have a good chance in the tournament, to carry out something she wanted to accomplish. Pretty much an end to orphan children, so kids without families could have what we had had, unlike most orphans Aaralyn and I were given a very happy childhood compared to the kids living on the streets and bouncing from foster home to foster home, Marina's wish was to end that and have a peaceful world for all."

"Dang it… mission world peace is going to really out do me." Blake said slightly joking

"Aaralyn and I received our guardian spirits before the tournament, Lester is my guardian spirit, a skilled gunman from the 70s and Angeni is a very special spirit of a shaman from 500 years ago who fought in the shaman tournament but failed to win, Angeni having fought in the last shaman tournament made it to patch Village so…"

"You mean… Angeni knows where Patch village is?" Christine asked

"Not just that, she was also a native American shaman fighter, from the Navajo Indian tribe, so she's very familiar with the landscape of America beyond our small town, at the very least, not with the roads having been built there are places that have been a bit harder to navigate but we've had the general idea this whole time, and would have already reached the village if it weren't for…"

"Weren't for what?" Blake asked

"If it weren't for me, Aaralyn and I were running low on money, money which Marina had been saving up just for the tournament she and her family knew it would only get us so far but Aaralyn and I had been taught a few tricks to raise money along the way, Aaralyn was taught how to dance and do flips and such, we always managed to pick up a few bucks with every town we passed through. I suppose we chose the wrong town to make a money stop at and ended up in a shaman fight with a few of the local shamans, they weren't much of a match for us, but I suppose we ticked the wrong people off when we didn't leave right after that.  
The next day we came across a man named Dareh, he had thanked us for teaching the punks a lesson and offered us a place to stay for a while, and we were already well ahead on our trip so we agreed… or at least I convinced Aaralyn to agree… the first night we had stayed in his hotel we found ourselves locked in a room by a and seal of some type and our spirits gone. Dareh happened to be with the punks from earlier apparently a leader of some type. Dareh also happened to be a shaman, he wasn't a weak shaman like his friends either and we quickly figured that out. He had told us he was trying to get rid of competition and that if we didn't want to be the first he took out we would help him.  
Up until yesterday we, had been forced to kill many people on their way to Patch village, most of them were very weak shamans that barley got through the first round and didn't stand a chance to Aaralyn and I who both, I don't mean to brag but we both won all the of our shaman matches with out much effort, I suppose Marina's family's training all those years has paid off.  
Yesterday, Aaralyn and I both were sent after another shaman with Dareh coming along, His name was Asakura Hao, but before we got to him Aaralyn and I attacked Dareh who was off guard… it wasn't an easy fight and both of us almost lost our lives but somehow managed to kill Dareh and so that's pretty much it we had been walking all night I suppose Aaralyn's wounds weren't too bad but I tend to panic when anything happens to her and over react. I do think that without you all she wouldn't have made it though, and because of that I will follow you all to the ends of the earth, and do anything you ask me unless it's like what Dareh would have asked."

"THAT IDIOT SENT YOU AFTER HAO!" Christine said who was shocked anyone would think of doing anything like that  
"Yeah." Remington answeared "What about him?"

"That guy is one of the most powerful shaman in the whole word if you had actually fought him you wouldn't have made it, sure you seem like you're both pretty skilled but Hao is something else too. He's extreamly dangerous noone has beat him in a one on one shaman fight, his guardian ghost is the Spirit of fire, it's huge." Blake said pretty much saying what he knew Christine would  
"I've heard of a fire master, but I didn't know he was Hao. So anyway, how excatly can I make this all up to you all?" Remington asked

"Well if you and Aaralyn wouldn't mind and of course if it's alright with Angeni, you lead us to the location of Patch village and we'll call it even." Blake said  
"Of course we will." Remington agreed  
"Oh and one more thing…" Blake said his voice sounding very serious  
"Anything,"  
"Is it cool if I call you Remy…? I mean it's a lot shorter." Blake voice had went back to its normal tone  
"Sure." Remington said

Hilda almost fell out of shock from hearing Blake sound all serious just to ask a thing like that, she had thought for sure the question would have been something besides about the name.  
"Just so you all know Aaralyn's not much of a talker usually, but once she knows you all more she'll probably speak a bit more often."

The group stayed put for the night and Blake, Christine and Hilda told Remington and Aaralyn about their reasons for Blake being in the shaman fight and Christine and Hilda pretty much going to the fight, Aaralyn was pretty quiet but before the group all fell asleep that night she and Remington had fit right in. It was be about a few more days' worth of traveling to get to Patch Village but they all knew they'd get there with about a week to spare now so a lot of pressure was gone now.  
Christine had felt like she had gotten a lot stronger since the start of the tournament, there was still Hao who was still a huge threat, and of course Jenna running around but with Blake, Hilda, Aaralyn and Remington all on the same side who knew maybe the group really did have a chance and they were about to get a chance to test out their skills as a team very soon.  
It was two days after the group had met Remington and Aaralyn, Aaralyn had to have the stitches redone by a doctor at a town they all stopped by and both she and Remington picked up new clothes and everyone picked up extra food and such.

Hilda and Christine had walked into a small clothes shop to look around Aaralyn would have went with them but she just didn't like to go anywhere without Remington who was with Blake drooling over food.  
"Hey, you by any chance Christine Weathers?" the woman at the front desk asked Christine  
"Uhhh yeah she's me." Christine said  
"I was told to give this to you, I don't have the name of who paid me he left before I could get it, but I figure you probably know who it was." She handed Christine a small box which Christine didn't waste any time opening there was a note neatly folded up in the box with a bracelet under it.

_Hello again Christine,  
I do hope you like this, Blue does seem  
to be your color after all. Good to see  
that you are once again in good company  
I just thought I would send you this to  
let you know I'm watching, and it's pretty  
hard to get most people to give a letter  
to any random person, and I couldn't  
entrust one of your friends to because  
they are your friends after all and I  
don't want my cover blown just yet.  
Besides, I knew you couldn't resist  
coming into a store like this.  
Sincerely,  
A Friend._

"You think it's real?" Christine asked Hilda lifting the bracelet out of the box  
"Well he did give me 300 bucks for giving it to you so I guess it could be." The woman at the desk said  
"Eh, aren't you a bit worried?" Hilda asked Christine after they left the shop  
"Worried about what?" Christine asked  
"I mean this guy, or whoever, they know a whole lot about you and you don't even know who they are, how do you know for sure you can trust them?"  
Christine had never really thought of it that way before, there always was a chance that _'a friend'_ could have been an enemy "I don't, but so far only good's come out of it and I can only hope only good does come out of it, I have no real way of knowing who they are and from the looks of things if they wanted to cause any harm they already could have."  
"Guess so, it's just weird is all." Hilda said

"There you two are." Aaralyn said to Christine and Hilda while looking down at the ground over towards Blake and Remington who were staring at anything and everything to do with food.  
"I guess it's lunch time." Christine said looking at Hilda who only shook her head in a _Why are men always hungry?_ way.

After the group had lunch they set off to go straight to Patch Village, no more stops would be needed now. It was about 4 pm and the group was deciding if they should stop for the night or not."Well I say we go at least for another hour worth of walking, as long as everyone thinks they can handle it." Hilda said

"Well if you all want to stop here I'll be glad to start a show." Everyone looked over to see who Blake, Christine and Hilda recognized as the one and only Charger Chester  
"Not you again." Blake said  
"See you got some new pals… oh well the more the more shocking." Charger said  
"Is that a challenge?" Remington asked  
"Remy I…" Aaralyn said  
"It'll be alright." He reassured her  
"Of course this is a challenge… all of you against me." Charger smirked  
"If you say so." Blake said

One by one they all oversouled, Hilda oversouled Drotoro into her bass guitar, Blake put Skya in his knife like always, Christine decided to oversould Koncho into Elizabeth's sward Remington oversouled Lester into his handgun and Aaralyn put Angeni into her ribbon.  
They all took a turn trying to hit Charger but instead hitting his electric shield so he wasn't effected.

"Wait… remember when Hilda threw rocks at him?" Blake asked  
"Umm yeah and?" Christine said  
"Electricity can't possible harm rocks, so all we have to do is break his force field…"  
"And after that his furyoku will be about gone and he'll only have enough for maybe one attack or two." Hilda finished for Blake who had already thrown a few rocks at charger they hit him but his shield didn't break open for long without closing back up.  
"Wait, rocks might be able to penetrate it but they can't break it because they don't have spiritual energy attached to them. Blake throw another rock… but I'll shoot right when the force field opens and that should be enough to break it." Remington made a good point

Trying that worked and did break the force field but charger laughed  
"I guess it's time I should start doing more than standing here." He said before starting to play his guitar, Hilda tried to counter him by playing her bass guitar  
"Don't you know lead guitar always outdoes Base… I've gotten a lot stronger I hope you all know." Charger laughed

Charger managed to break Hilda's oversoul first and she didn't have enough furyoku to reengage an oversoul, Blake made a foolish move and used a very powerful attack which did a good bit of damage to charger but exhausted him furyoku using it which left Christine Remington and Aaralyn, Aaralyn who was the next to go because she had miscalculated an attack and was already low on furyoku before she knew it she had taken and hit and was down.

"You did not just…" Remington said giving Charger a glare  
"What are you going to do about it?" Charger asked "This is a song you might recognize… or at least relate to." Charger laughed before he started rapidly hitting his guitar and yelling  
"ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST… YEAH YEAH NOTHER ONE DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN ANOTHER ONE EATING DIRT!" the ground started shaking Charger really had gotten stronger Christine looked over to see Remington has passed out on the ground trying to block the song out of his head and had wasted his energy.

"Crap I'm the only one left." Christine said, she knew she had to do something, she couldn't let Charger beat them all he kept singing, but for some reason the noise seemed to get quitter  
"THAT'S IT!" Hilda said "It's his ego Christine the more it goes up the more furyoku he loses!"

Christine used this break she had, she started concentrating her furyoku and added a little more slowly into her oversoul, before she knew it she was pretty high off the ground. This was slightly cool because she was using a big oversoul like what the x-laws used but on the bad part she didn't like heights.

"IT'LL BE COOL JUST DON'T LOOK AT HOW FAR YOU ARE FROM THE GROUND!" Hilda yelled up to Christine  
"T-thanks Hilda…" Christine said  
"What the FUCK!" Charger said "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"I don't know don't blame me." Christine said "Ok Koncho let's see what we can do…" She sent a Blast straight for Charger it hit, he managed to get back up but had used so much furyoku earlier his oversoul only flickered and he tried one last attack which didn't even make it up to where Christine was.  
"DAMN YOU!" Charger cursed.  
"D-dose this mean we won?" Christine asked Hilda  
"Yes it means we won." Hilda said  
"Good but… I don't know how to get down."  
"Just disengage your oversoul that should work" Blake said "Least, that's what the x-laws always did."

Christine tried it and before she even realized it she was on the ground  
"That was scary." Was all she could manage to say once she was on solid ground.  
"DAMN IT!" Charger cussed again  
"Geze Charger chill, so you got beat, we wouldn't have been able to do it alone…well after we all learn to use the big oversouls we will." Blake said  
"We'll be able to do even more than that." Remington smirked  
"So I suggest you stop trying to pick fights with us." Hilda laughed  
Charger sighed "Fine, you all won this time but I'm going to learn to use that oversoul type and then you'll see." He walked off yet again

"Christine that was awesome!" Aaralyn said  
"No it was scary…" Christine said  
"What exactly did you do?" Remington asked  
"Uhh I just sorta' focused my furyoku into my oversoul and ended up like that."  
"WAIT!" Blake said  
"What is it?" Hilda asked  
"I remember this, I was going to learn how to do it before I got kicked out of the x-laws, I guess I forgot about it after I left, but I bet I'm strong enough to do it now."  
"Good thing someone around here knows what they're doing." Christine said joking

It wasn't long before everyone in the group could use the big oversouls they knew Patch Village couldn't be much further and if they did everything right maybe less than a day or two.

* * *

I'll be putting bios in for Hilda AND Charger in the chapters they came into the story in once the document editor is no longer wierd. 

Name: Remington Quennell aka Remy  
age: 14  
Spirit: Lester: gunman  
Weapon: Hand-gun  
Looks: Usually well-kept blue hair, Blue eyes average hieght and weight.  
Persona: Well mannered most of the time, very pretective of Aaralyn whom he has always had a bit of a crush on, if he thinks he owes someone something he will go to the ends of the earth to repay them.

Name: Aaralyn Ali  
Age: 12  
Spirit: Angeni: shaman fighter, from the Navajo Indian tribe  
Weapon: Ribbon when oversouled becomes like wire  
Looks: Long Pink hair and Pink eyes average height, slightly skinny for her age  
Persona: Very shy, even around close friends she's not much of a talker unless she needs to be for the situation, usually has good sence but also tends to not want to try anything that could be slightly risky fearing the outcome. (Really like "Remy" and has since they were both very young but is too afraid to say anything to him)


	13. Chapter 13

haha, word count on just the story (not including this note up here) was 7700... I just think it's kinda funny, and this was 17 pages on my computer so enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Remy, how much further do you think we have to go?"  
"I don't know, Angeni?" Remington asked  
"Well I'd say at least a week of walking a head of you all, unless the river is still around, you could use it as a short cut." Angeni said much to the dismay of Christine  
"Elizabeth,"  
"Yes?""Could you go take a survey of the land?"  
"No problem."

"Knowing how to use the big oversouls now, I bet we could mop the floor with a lot of other shamans!" Blake said, this whole thing was making his cokcyness come out a bit more  
"Yeah but the x-laws and Hao already knew that kind of thing, they've probably learned how to use theirs better than us." Hilda said trying to make Blake come back to reality  
"You didn't need to remind me of that." Blake sighed  
"I'm just saying, just because we learned a few new tricks, you can't act like other shamans haven't either."  
"Well I suppose that's true, after all look who was the first of us to figure it out…" Drotoro said looking over at Christine who was backing away from a small roach.  
"Hey I heard that!" Christine said still backing away from the bug "ewww"

"Christine don't be such a pansy, bet it doesn't bug Hilda." Blake said picking the roach up and putting it in Hilda's face  
"Blake, I honestly have no problem with bugs as long as they aren't at face level… so why don't you PUT THE THING DOWN!" Hilda snapped at Blake  
"Y-yeah put it down." Aaralyn said slowly

"Christine,"  
"Elizabeth."  
"There's a town not too far from here and if you go straight through it the river Angeni mentioned is not far past it. It's filled with mostly shamans, we must be really close to Patch village to be coming to a place like that." Elizabeth said  
"Oh yeah, food here I come!" Blake said  
"Is food the only thing you think about? I mean Remy is a guy but he's not-" Hilda cut herself short after seeing neither Blake nor Remington was listening when they both just about sang  
"food food, we're gonna get some food!"  
"I thought we already had food we brought, isn't that what we ate some of last night?" Aaralyn asked  
"Yeah but we're talking fast food Burgers, Fries, Pizza, icecream, and hot dogs!" Blake said  
"Yeah…" Remington said, both the boys seemed to be practically daydreaming

"Well since the river's still there I don't see why we couldn't stop in the town for a while." Hilda said  
"Why not, maybe meet some other shamans that don't want to kill us or anything." Christine said  
"This place is awesome; finally we're around a ton of shamans, no Charger, no Hao, No x-laws and no Jenna… I could get used to this." Blake seemed to be in good spirits along with everyone else  
"Who knows maybe Patch Village will be this cool." Remington said

"Well, we know that Hao will get there for sure, and the x-laws to, but Charger and Jenna…" Hilda said  
"Jenna will make it, she has a lot of help form the family, and Charger, he's got some kind of drive otherwise he wouldn't have made it past the first round." Christine said  
"You must be sick or something, _Charger Chester_, has a drive?" Blake said sliding away from Christine a few feet

"Well doesn't everyone in the fight have their reasons? No one's risking their life for no apparent reason." Remington said  
"Yeah, but sooner or later all three of you are going to have to fight each other," Hilda said  
"It's a strange thing, how the shaman fights are set up, you're encouraged to find friends but you'll have to beat them and crush their dreams." Lester said a bit disgusted sounding.  
"But it's not betrayal if we fight fair, and the shaman king can do anything so we can still do what they wanted to do right?" Blake said "besides, when me and Remington get to fight I think it'll be really close."  
"Very close." Remington added

"I'll drop out of the fight if I have to fight Remington." Aaralyn said  
"Oh no you will not." Remington said "You'll fight me, it wouldn't be much of a use if you were supposed to win the tournament but quit because you didn't want to fight me."  
Blake Hilda Christine and everyone's spirits all started laughing

"You two would go so easy on each other." Blake said between laughs  
"The fight would last like all day and night you'd barley use and furyoku at all." Hilda said  
Remington started to laugh a bit "Heh, probably."  
"Hey I wonder what that's all about…" Christine said looking at a mass of shamans running in a certain direction.  
"Let's go find out then." Blake said the group made their way over to the mass to find there was a fight going on.  
"It's the x-laws!" Hilda said.  
"I've never seen the Egyptian looking team before." Remington said  
"Who's the green haired kid, my replacement or something?" Blake said huffing a bit  
"Blake, that kid is the same kid from way back when, remember that kid that challenged you and Christine!" Skya said  
"Oh yeah, we didn't feel like fighting so we told him to get lost." Christine remembered  
"Wonder what was up with him anyway…" Blake said  
"Will you all just shut up and watch the fight, you'll miss something important!" Remington said

"My allies know quite well how it feels to lose an important person, too. I don't want to kill anyone. However... that sadness was created by this single evil. If we let that evil roam free... it will give birth to even more victims. In order to prevent more sadness from being born, I will annihilate all obstacles. Until the day I fight Hao indulgence can't save anyone. That is my justice!" The green haired x-law said

"It can't be... Lyserg isn't a kid who could say something so cold..." a bystander with a huge hair do said

"I don't think, anyone has a right to judge what the x-laws do." Blake said looking over at him, he didn't know for sure if the man had heard him because of how low of a tone he used.

"LYSERG YOU CAN'T!" a brown haired shaman yelled

"THAT'S!" Hilda yelled

"The other Asakura boy!" Blake finished for her  
"They must have known that green haired boy well, I think Lyserg was his first name, and that's what they're calling him by." Remington said  
"They did, he was with them when they fought Ashil." Hilda said  
"Wonder what had to have happened to him to make him join the x-laws." Blake said  
"Feathers?" Christine said drawing attention to the fight once again.

"Then I have no choice... but to kill you!" the boy said

"Whether it's justice or evil... People have the freedom to choose, but if you kill him, he won't be able to do even that. There's no justice in killing! Lyserg!" the Asakura boy yelled

"Why? His wire stopped all of a sudden." The shaman the green haired boy was trying to kill said.

"I don't guess he could do it, he stopped his weapon." Hilda said  
"He's saying it was his spirit…" Blake said

"Lyserg, I'm disappointed in you." A blonde haired shaman Christine recognized as Marco said

"Oh, sinner, It appears, I'll have to pass judgment on you myself." An iron can looking thang said

"Why is the big iron thing talking…" Remington said  
"It's not the iron maiden torture device talking, it's Holy girl Iron maiden Jeanne-sama, the x-laws leader inside of it." Blake explained  
"Torture…" Christine said  
"Device?" Hilda added  
"IS SHE CRAZY?" the two girls asked at the same time

"This form is the proof of my determination. Right now, the world is in the midst of great darkness. Morality is lost... wickedness is spreading... and people are just hurting one another. If possible, I would like to relinquish their sins and pain. That is why I swore to God that I would endure everything with this body, if he would bestow upon me the power to save the world... I will enter the Iron Maiden of Roses... And carry the sins and pain of humans. So that this world... may be at peace." A young silver haired red eyed girl spoke…

"…she's, she sure is something…" Remington said  
"If she wins the shaman fight," Aaralyn said  
"Wow, she's going to fight, she almost never comes out of there…" Blake said

"Now I understand…" Christine said "Blake ever since we met the one thing I've never gotten is why someone like yourself would choose a group like the x-laws, but the maiden, she, she must really be chosen by a higher power… and I've never really believed in a god, never really had a reason to, things just happen and we live with them… something about this girl…" Christine couldn't sum up words to describe Jeanne

"Well if you ask me, if there is a god, he doesn't want what they're about to do…" Hilda said

"Maiden-sama's Spirit, the God Shamash, Is the God of Justice who bestowed upon mankind their first law, the Code of Hammurabi." Marco said to the on lookers

"What's a code of Hammurabi?" Christine asked  
"Basically the first set of written rules used for mankind, back in b.c. times." Blake explained  
"S-she just killed those guys!" Remington exclaimed drawing attention back to the fight yet again  
"… It had to be done, that's what the x-laws do." Blake explained

"My eyes aren't blind, Lyserg Diethel. Back then... before your spirit stopped the wire  
you stopped it with your own hands." Marco said giving the kid a slap

"That fuck Marco I can't believe him, first her accuses me of leaking information and gets me kicked out, puts in a replacement for me and now thinks he can beat my replacement around!" Blake jumped up but was grabbed by Remington and Hilda  
"Blake do you want to get your damn ass killed?" Hilda said head locking him  
"Blake, you're staying out of that crap, it's not you're fight you're no longer a member and you shouldn't still be loyal to them after how they shunned you!" Remington said being sure to have a tight grip on Blake's arms  
"I'll be loyal to Jeanne-sama until the day I die; Marco though… needs to be taught a lesson." Blake said  
"If Jeanne… -sama as you all her is so great how come she couldn't tell you were telling the truth Blake?" Hilda said letting go of Blake's head to give him a slap

"Don't be an idiot Blake! I'll have Remington hold you here as long as I have to until you promise me and everyone else you're not going to run off and do something stupid, the x-laws can and will kill you now, and I won't let that happen, and this time you're not going to get hurt I'm putting my foot down because I really care about you and I don't want to see someone I love getting hurt again!" Christine yelled  
"LOVE!" Blake asked

"I-I-I-I I…" was all Christine could manage to get out of her mouth she honestly had no idea where those words came from or what the strange feeling she had for Blake was, she never quite thought love was it.  
"I think these two need to go for a walk tougher!" Hilda said quickly letting go of Blake and pushing him and Christine tougher and a few feet away.  
"O-ok…" Blake said

"Hey! Sprits can't go either!" Hilda said getting Manny, Drotoro, Koncho, Elizabeth, and Skya to come back to the others.  
"Let them get a few yards off then Skya and Koncho can lag a little way behind. And not get noticed by Blake or Christine, only go incase something happens, got that?" Hilda said  
"C-Christine I- I- I… I umm uhh…" all Blake managed to get out of his mouth, luckily for both of them it was getting dark outside so they couldn't notice each other blushing.

"W-what I m-meant to say was… you know friend love… and uhhh I guess I m-might ummm…" Christine said  
"Y-yea I.. I see where you're coming form I also umm… guess I have an umm uhh…"  
"S-so we reached an understanding on umm…"  
"Uhh I… I guess we did… umm" Blake pulled Christine closer to him her face got redder and Blake's too but not too long after both of them stopped blushing and they both closed they're eyes…  
As luck would have it… Blake kissed… but missed

"T-that was my eye…" Christine said  
"I-I realized that…" Blake laughed nervously  
"W-want to try again?" Christine couldn't believe she just asked him that  
"Y-yes." Blake said  
The two managed to actually kiss right this time, right after Christine was blushing yet again for a bit she couldn't tell if Blake was but for some reason she didn't think so.

"I'll be right back I got to tell Hilda this like she told me to!" Koncho said  
"So in reality… she only sent us to eavesdrop on the two and tell her everything that went on." Skya said  
"Uhhh yeah I suppose that might have been part of it but there's also the shamans out there…" Koncho said  
"Well don't go back to her then, other shamans being around is enough of a reason not to let Christine or Blake out of out sight." Skya said "Besides, Christine's your shaman and being loyal to her about things like this is very important."

"So about earlier…" Blake said looking at his shoe  
"I know how you are about the x-laws, or at least now I do, Jeanne really is something special and the x-laws hearts are at least in the right place…"  
"Well besides Marco's I'd say…" Blake said bitterly

"I know you really want to be in the x-laws now and-"

"No… after tonight, I never want to go back to the x-laws, I'm still mad at Marco for what he did but I sort of want to thank him…Because if I didn't leave the x-laws I would have missed out on you and on everything… I mean, if everything really happens for a reason then I shouldn't fight it, and if it does happen for a reason, right now I've got to think that reason is you." Blake said "Somehow I think we were meant to meet, I mean our ghosts, our pasts, in ways our beliefs, even down to out zodiac signs, and if it's love we really are feeling I have to believe it's meant. The only x-laws I really care about is Jeanne-sama and Meene-san… Venstar was cool sure, and me and Denbat hit it off but Meene was like a mom or at least a big sister to me… so I guess I get ticked off because I don't want them thinking I'm so traitor or something, but I won't do something stupid, I have way too much going for me right now."

"Blake, I agree with you… and if this is love, even if it doesn't last forever I want to make the most of it…" Christine said

All of a sudden Blake heard a loud explosion, there was a blinding light and Christine wasn't right by his side anymore, he heard a female voice laughing."Touching really, but I like to attack my prey when it's off guard!"  
Blake looked on the ground to see Christine straining to get up. "Christine are you alright?" he asked  
"I, I'll be fine getting up is the hardest part…" Christine said as Blake pulled her back on her feet "Jenna!" She exclaimed

"Well I do like to make an entrance…" Jenna laughed  
"We honestly had no intentions of eavesdropping but Hilda said for Skya and I to come along incase anything happened, heh that girl has sense." Koncho said  
"Koncho, I've never been happier about anyone invading my privacy!" Christine said happily  
"Same here Skya!" Blake added "Skya oversoul into the knife!"  
"Koncho into the sward!" Christine yelled

The two decided to use the big oversouls for this fight, but Jenna of course was still not going to be easy getting in… Christine lost count at 5 hits on the two.  
"She really is fast!" Blake said  
"Of course I am I was trained by the great one." Jenna smirked  
"Hao's not so great." Blake said clinching his teeth

"Christine I didn't come just today for a battle, just wanted to leave you a friendly warning… if you so much as go near the Yoh Asakura boy and his friends and your and their groups should happen to join forces, prepare to have all of your teammates slowly taken out, I could easily start with lover boy here." Jenna chuckled "I suppose I'll get rid of you all in due time, epically that boy friend of yours, after all I can't let the last surviving member of the Weather's family who isn't loyal to Hao have thing as they were planned from the beginning now can I?"

"What do you mean planned form the beginning?" Christine asked  
"You should ask Miss Elizabeth about that, I'm sure she must know a thing or two. And you all should really get faster and get to Patch Village already, you wouldn't want to not make it there in time, and we'll be watching." Jenna laughed again before walking off

"That chick… must really think she's special, next time she dose that shit things are going to be a lot different if she even comes as close as touching you, her or any of those creeps from your family, I'll take every single one of them out you didn't do a damn thing but be born and they have no right to treat you like this!" Blake said

"Blake don't worry about it, I have a feeling things are about to change with them all." Christine said  
"What did she mean by how things were supposed to be anyway?" Koncho asked  
"Well I suppose we just ask Elizabeth, maybe she really does know something." Christine said

"It's about time you two showed back up, I was starting to wonder if I should have given you a condom." Hilda said  
"We weren't going to do anything quite like that!" Christine said  
"So Koncho?" Hilda said  
"Sorry Hilda but my lips are sealed…" Koncho said  
"… they did not… CHRISTINE ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN OH GOD NINE MONTHS LEFT BEFORE-?" Hilda yelled  
"NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!" the four yelled

Blake and Christine thought it wasn't the best idea to tell Hilda about the kissing experience they had but did tell the group about Jenna, but with all teh excitement already going around they thought it best not to ask Elizabeth just yet, and have eventually forgot all about that.

"Well in that case, we'll have to travel at night mostly, they can't possibly sneak attack us when we're awake at night and god only knows where during the day right?' Remington said  
"Yeah but with the whole river thing, we'll more than likely have to stay put for the night." Hilda said  
"True, for tonight you spirits are going to have to keep guard." Blake said  
"And I can afford a hotel room for tonight and there has to be one somewhere around here right?" Christine said

Before the group even got to a hotel Christine was about to fall asleep leaning on Blake on the walk there. This only made Hilda say "I'm going to find out what happened between the two one way or another." To Remington  
"Eh we got two beds and a couch in here…" Hilda said winking at Remington which neither Blake nor Christine noticed  
"Yeah if some of us share no one has to sleep on the floor." Remington looked over at Aaralyn who took her que to play her part "Hilda and I can fit in the same bad; you roll way to much Remy so you should take the couch."  
"Sounds like a plan to me Aaralyn." Remington gave her a sheepish grin  
"You and Christine are ok with sharing a bed right?" Hilda asked a bit teasingly  
"No Hilda why would we? Not like we're going to do anything." Blake said  
"Whatever you say but if you want some protection just ask." Hilda joked

Christine was the first to fall asleep Blake not too long after her, Hilda got tired of watching TV eventually and passed out leaving only Remington and Aaralyn awake.  
"You think the two actually confessed to each other Remy?" Aaralyn asked Remington  
"Looks that way, they seem closer and things would still be a bit awkward with the two if they didn't right?"  
"I think they make a perfect match, I mean they both have something in common and they share a bond, that's got to be true love if nothing." Aaralyn  
"Funny thing, any of us would accept anything like true love." Remington said  
"How so? You _do_ believe right?"  
"Too much around me not to, it's just odd how we all have so much in common, all of us really, Hilda as semi normal as her life's been still has things just like everyone here, it's crazy how other shamans have found nothing better to do than mope about the past… our little group here is actually trying to forget it or at least find something better along the way, we have our own optimism…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Eh, even in the short time we've been around company like this, I feel like there's stuff I should say… and do I'm still too hesitant but maybe if we stick to these people we'll get more than we know. I have a feeling a lot's about to change…" Remington said  
"You too huh? I just wanted you to know, or I mean I wanted to t-thank you, you've helped me more than any one person since the fights started if it weren't for you I'd be lost…I'm happy with the way things are."

Since the two were little Remington and Aaralyn had always been closer to each other than anyone else, they had had lots of other friends since they had both gotten older they seemed to be closer than ever, both had the strangest feeling about the other and about how they felt but neither had worked up the guts to come right out and say it yet.  
Remington wondered if Blake and Christine could do it maybe he could do it, he knew Aaralyn would always be too shy to say so herself if she had the same feeling.  
Aaralyn was insecure about how Remington might feel, she hoped he felt the same but it was hard for her to tell after all she nor he had ever dealt with feeling likes these.  
The group got up early the next morning and left the town it was time to end the trip and as fast as possible, everyone was getting tired of traveling and more ready to reach Patch Village.

"Well we can follow the river bed or we can get a boat." Hilda said  
"BOAT!" everyone yelled at the same time, everyone but Aaralyn who said it in more of a whisper.  
"Heh, luckily Blake was able to bargain for this thing!" Hilda said tapping the edge of the boat the group had acquired  
"What can I say it was easy and we're like con-artist kids, people simply can't refuse us stuff." Blake laughed  
"I'll be keeping track of how far we have left to go before we have to walk the rest of the way." Angeni said

The boat trip took almost all day, before they got to a place where they had to get out because of rapids comming up a head

"Aww crap…" Christine taking a look at her sunburned arms "English blood why must you mock me?" she sighed "Oh well it'll be better in no time I guess, doesn't look bad but I didn't want to be all red…"  
"Don't worry about it, it's dark anyway so it can't get any worse, maybe you'll even tan form it" Hilda said

"So Angeni, where do we go from here?" Remington asked the spirit  
"Left, I'll tell you when you get to the next place you turn at, at lest what's left of the wild is still pretty untouched." The spirit said

"Hey do you all hear what I hear?" Hilda said  
"No Hilda, we don't have ears that could rival a dog's" Blake said  
"Just come on, follow me!" Hilda said  
"I can actually hear stuff now…" Blake said  
"Oh and I do not have ears that rival a dog's my ears are normal just unlike you I clean my ears." Hilda smirked at Blake.

"Isn't that the other Asakura boy?" Aaralyn asked  
"Sure is, why don't we go say hello?" Christine said  
"Christine, you remember what Jenna said…" Blake said  
"Yeah and sure I'm scared of her I'll admit it… but meeting the guy doesn't mean I have to join with him, and besides you did want to meet him."  
"Yeah but don't forget about getting to Patch Village, so don't chat long." Hilda said  
"You're not still mad about the Ashil thing are you?' Blake asked  
"I'll admit I am a bit but I think Yoh and his friends should live now, and I don't want to kill any of them, Hao sure but he's too strong for me to take out and the x-laws, sorry Blake but they just tick me off, they have the right idea but their way of carrying it out is just stupid in my opinion." Hilda said

"Excuse me but, are you by any chance Yoh Asakura?" Blake asked the brown haired shaman  
"Yeah, who wants to know?" he asked  
"Just our little group here." Christine answered  
"If you all are coming to us for directions to Patch Village you can forget it." A boy with an afro said  
"Not that at all, we've got our own way…" Blake said  
"Actually, we've seen you fight, and I'd have to say you guys sure can make a good run of it…" Hilda said  
"We don't want to fight you if that's what you want." Yoh said  
"No, I don't like death!" Christine laughed a bit  
"What she means is, she's pretty sure you're a lot stronger than us…" Blake said  
"What the business is, is Asakura Hao." Hilda said  
"What about him?" A girl said, she looked like a person who's bad side you didn't want to see.

"Well, we were wandering if you were on his side… I mean is he like a uncle or something?" Blake asked  
"No actually it's weird, I'm his descendent and twin brother, and no I'm against him, hoping you all are." Yoh said  
"So are the Asakura's like keeping it in the family I guess?" Hilda said

"I couldn't possibly side with someone like Hao." Remington said  
"same here." Hilda said  
"After all I've been put through because of him, I wouldn't dream of it." Christine said  
"Well I _was_ in the x-laws so I'd have to say I'm as against him as anyone else around here is." Blake said

"Before this gets any further introduce yourselves…" a boy with a large spike of hair said  
"Oh umm, I'm Blake Onterrie, the blonde girl is Christine Weathers."  
"Hilda Wilkes." Hilda said  
"Remington Quennell you're more than welcome to call me by Remy, and Aaralyn Ali." Remington said  
"So what exactly brings you over here... I don't believe it's all about Hao?" The girl shaman said  
"I think they're friendly Anna, they introduced themselves so we should to right?" Yoh said

"They have girls with them, girls are always a good sign." A shaman with a big hair do said "I am Ryu of the wooden sward pleased to make the acquaintance of such lovely ladies."  
"Easy dude, this one's taken." Blake said looking at Christine who blushed a bit "That one is scared of almost everything." He laughed a bit looking at Aaralyn "and I don't think Hilda's really interested in love."  
"Everyone has a happy place but me." Ryu said  
"Blake, it's not that I'm not interested in love, it's that I'm not interested in any random guy."  
"So then?" Ruy asked happily  
"No." Hilda said

"Never mind him." A blue haired shaman said "My name is Horohoro."  
"Can we please cut this short?" Anna said "I am Anna Koyoama, Yoh's trainer and wife-to-be, which will also make me the feature shaman queen, the midget is Manta, the girl that almost completely refuses to talk with pink hair is called Tammo."

"I remember you two!" Christine saw that Faust had said this  
"Yo Faust, made it through the first round after all eh?" Christine said  
"H-He made it alright…" the short boy said  
"I am Chocolove! One day I will be the world's best comedian and spread the wind of laughter around the world!" the boy with the afro said  
"So got any jokes?" Blake asked  
"humm, let's see you're name is Blake soo… DANG IT… there's nothing to work with…"

"No one around here has the patience for all this!" the boy with spiked hair yelled "I am Ren Tao  
"Patience?" Chocolove asked "Well if only someone named Patience was here then we'd have her!"  
"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Hilda asked

"Yes…" Chocolove said  
"Umm… that was..." Remington said  
"ha ha that was AWESOME!" Christine said  
"Only Christine could possibly…" Hilda said sighing  
"See someone thinks I'm funny!" The boy said

"Introductions are great and everything but why did you come to us?" Ren asked  
"Well, actually like we said earlier we had seen you fight before and wanted to meet you, and well…" Blake said  
"My cousin gave me and my friends a death threat if we joined you so I wanted to meet you to see why she would say something like that." Christine said  
"Who is this cousin of yours?" Yoh asked  
"I doubt you know her, Jenna Weathers, she's with Hao though and pretty much hates me and anything to do with me.. And since she didn't seem to like you all I figured hey it would be cool to meet them." Christine said

Before the night was over the two teams had told the others their reasons for joining the fight or at least tagging along.  
"Why don't you join up with us?" Yoh asked  
"NO YOH, NO MORE FREELOADERS!" Anna yelled at Yoh  
"Geze sorry Anna…" Yoh said

"Well we'd love to but, with the way things are I think I'll take Jenna's advice and stay separate." Christine said  
"But yeah Yoh, I really want to get the chance to have a shaman fight with you someday." Blake said  
"heh, we will eventually." Yoh said  
"Well we've been here a while, we should really get going." Hilda reminded  
"Ok, bye and see you in Patch Village!" Blake said

"So…" Blake said  
"I thought Anna was cool…" Hilda said  
"S-she was scary…" Aaralyn said  
"Same here!" Blake Christine and Remington said.  
"We really should have joined with them…" Hilda said  
"Yeah, but I mean they seem to have enough to deal with than have another shaman after their heads… besides it's better this way, if this group got much bigger I think we'd lose what makes us special." Remington said  
"And that Anna chick didn't seem like she would have said yes anyway." Christine laughed

The group spent a few more days of traveling and finally, finally, finally reached Patch village.  
"Heh, with two days to spare too." Hilda said  
"This is so cool." Christine said  
"Yeah, one step closer to being shaman king." Blake said smiling  
"Blake, you say it like you're going to win…" Remington said  
"I am though, or at least I better." Blake said  
"Sorry dude but when we fight you're going down." Remington said  
"Both of you are going to lose." A voice said

"Not you again…" Blake said looking dully over at Charger Chester "I've seen that Asakura boy in action… he's really something special, if he takes out Hao he'll be the one to win."  
"Is this Charger Chester talking? Or some alien in his body…" Blake said  
"It's me, but I've changed since you last saw me." Charger said

"WHAT?" everyone in the group yelled besides Aaralyn who just showed a shocked expression

"I know, hard to believe, a person a flawless as myself changing… It actually started right after my last fight with you all, I saw Yoh Asakura and his friends fighting this Mexican looking guy, they were so powerful, all of them. I followed them for a few days staying pretty far off, and it made me realize, I need friends."  
"So what you're saying is you got all sentimental… and now you want to be friends with us…" Blake said in a serious tone  
"Or you just can't afford lodging or food and are looking to freeload." Hilda said being serious  
"Well I have no problem with that as long as you're not going to try something, we could crush you now." Blake laughed

"BALKE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Hilda yelled  
"Why not? He knows we'd be able to beat the crap out of him I don't think he has some death wish." Blake explained  
"You have got to be the nuttiest thing I ever met Blake." Hilda scoffed

"Well actually I have my own place, and I'm on a shaman fight team now, you did know you're going to need to break up into teams of three right, luckily for you guys you've already got that. But I wanted to make up with you all, I apologize for my acts, I know I wasn't in the right, besides the fact that Hao does not exist I am atheist!"  
"Apology accepted, but there _is_ a Hao, why argue though you'll meet him soon enough I figure, probably everyone will." Christine said

A few days had passed and it was time to register the team for the shaman fight, turned out Charger had been right on the money they did have to be in teams of three.

"Our team should be named something like… I don't know something cool at least." Blake said  
"What about Zeal?" Remington asked  
"What kind of name is that?" Blake asked  
"It's an American name means with passion pretty much, I figured it fits us enough." Remington explained  
"Sounds good, but dude are you like looking these thing up or something?" Blake asked  
"I looked up names on Christine's laptop." Remington admitted  
"Sounds like a good name to me." Aaralyn said  
"Alright then, Team Zeal it is." Blake said "We're going to get to have a fight soon I hope, I really can't wait for what tomorrow might bring."  
"Until then, you all probably should do some training, use the spare time maybe?" Hilda said it was annoying but true.

It had been a few weeks since they chose a name so far no battles yet, they had gotten the chance to see quite a few good battles, and trained a good bit.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do but walk around here." Blake said"Yeah but I guess they didn't want there to be too much to get involved with, shamans are more encouraged to train and get stronger because of it." Hilda said  
"Seen Charger lately?" Remington asked out of boredom  
"He bought me dinner the other night." Hilda answered simply  
"Since when have you and charger?" Blake asked  
"Since never, he was only buying me food and we ate, doesn't make us an item."

Hilda and Charger had been seeing a good bit of each other lately, and Hilda was growing to like the boy but she hadn't bothered to tell anyone because they all seemed busy, and she didn't really think much of it anyway.

"So he really has changed after all." Remington said  
"He's an okay guy, needs to do something with the ego but he's alright." Hilda said  
"You feel ok?" Blake asked  
"I'm fine kid." Hilda answered

"I hardly ever hear you say _he's alright _in the same sentence with anyone's name." Christine said  
"Eh, that's your opinion… I remember saying it a few times before now about other people." Hilda said coolly "So, Blake Christine, I'm guessing you two are still an item." She eyeballed Blake and Christine holding hands, they were getting to be less shy about things like that she if attention was drawn to it they would blush, Hilda knew all too well about this and used it to her advantage often.

"Asakura Hao and some guy are about to go at it!" Aaralyn heard someone say  
"H-hey, they just said Hao and someone was going to fight." She said  
"Should we go see?" Christine asked Blake she seemed unsure about it  
"I don't think so..." Aaralyn said quietly a bit too quiet because no one heard her  
"Why not, nothing's happening anyway, maybe they'll be able to take him out." Blake said "and it could be someone we know, and we might need to stop them."

It didn't take the group to find out where the fight was, and to find out Hao was going to fight Charger Chester.  
"Dude, you can't fight him, he's too powerful!" Hilda said  
"He's not so hot, remember I'm atheist, I fear no so called gods." Charger laughed a bit his voice seemed nervous though  
"Don't do this." Hilda said  
"It'll be fine, not like he could kill me, besides, it's my payback time for him, he killed my band, so now I'm going to stop him right here, right now, and after I'm done Hilda, I want to ask you something very important, of course it has to wait until the hero saves the world, then is the right time for a question of such importance."  
Christine and the others tried to stop him but it was too late Hao had already arrived and within seconds he had killed Charger Chester in the bloodiest way possible, since they were all near the front row a good bit of blood was splattered on them  
"I would tell you to eat his soul, Spirit of fire, but that's worthless for you, eat his spirit's soul though, his is like poison to something like you." Hao said, Spirit of fire gobbling up Charger's guaridan ghost

"Dose he mean…" Remington asked, he was trying to keep Aaralyn from seeing all that but knew he didn't succeed when he realized she was crying, she wasn't good at taking a thing like death even with the deaths she had seen when the two were stuck working for Dareh.  
"Charger's ghost is around, wonder why he didn't cross over or where he is…" Blake said  
"Yes, but that really doesn't matter, what matters is today you have all witnessed greatness and true power, my dream is to get a world without humans, all who oppose me aren't a problem, you all saw what I did to that pathetic excuse for a shaman, his ghost being around will be a reminder to anyone not to mess with me." Hao laughed a bit before going away again

"I-I'm going for a walk…" Hilda said  
"Want me to come with?" Christine asked  
"No kid that's cool." Hilda answered  
"I'm going to take Aaralyn back to the hotel, and get cleaned up catch you two later." Remington said  
"Ok Remy." Blake said

"I can't believe he…" Christine started to say but couldn't find the right words  
"That bastard… I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Koncho growled  
"You're not the only one." Drotoro said  
"Charger really did change too, sure he was still cocky and egotistical, but I could tell his intentions weren't just to get back at Hao." Elizabeth said  
"I wish we could have gotten to know the kid's good side better." Manny said Skya nodded  
"I wonder, since his spirit stayed, did it become fixated, or is he wandering around somewhere? Hao is really powerful to be able to just kill and not even work up a sweat…" Blake said  
"Hao needs to be stopped." Skya said  
"Stopped forever, not just for another 500 years either." Koncho added

Christine had been pretty quiet for a while  
"Christine you ready to go too?" Blake asked her  
"I'm… I don't know." Christine said Elizabeth Koncho and Manny glanced at one another  
"Christine you're ok right?" Blake asked after noticing how her voice had shook a bit  
"I don't understand… why didn't I hear him, maybe then I could have told Charger what Hao was planning to do." Christine said  
"We tried all we could; Charger wouldn't listen even if you had heard Hao he wouldn't have listened." Blake said  
"Hao really is strong, he's got 1000 years worth of experience in him, it's going to take a miracle to take him out now." Christine said  
"Yoh Asakura, though he's the one I know he is." Blake said

"But there's nothing we can do but sit aside and watch people get dropped off like flies until then?" Christine said  
"Let's go Christine… we shouldn't stand out here like this, you never know if Hao might want to come back or something, and we have to try and find Hilda."  
"You should give Hilda her space." Elizabeth said  
"Her space could put her in danger." Blake said  
"She'll be fine, she'll be even better if she gets the time alone she needs." Skya agreed with Elizabeth  
"Christine we really should go though, too many people would have a reason to pick us off, besides we're covered in blood." Blake said taking hold of Christine's hand she followed him, but slowly and she didn't say a thing on the entire walk back.

Blake was happy to see Aaralyn was over earlier, he was hoping Christine would snap out of her funk and Hilda would be back soon, Charger's death bugged him a bit but he preferred to not let it show and not let it get to him.

"I'm, going to go to bed early…" Christine said

Hilda came in not too long after and pretty much refused to talk to anyone about anything, it was pretty much like she had shut everyone else out, and as for Christine, she just slept and had asked not to be bothered so no one did.

"Blake, Aaralyn and I are going to run a while." Remington said the next morning  
"Why it's so early?" Blake asked  
"Yeah but earlier the better right?" Aaralyn said  
"Guess so…" Blake said

"Kid, I'm going to go to and pickup some crap from the store." Hilda said walking out almost right after saying that

"Eh, ok… I'm going back to bed too early for me to do stuff." Blake said  
"Actually Blake, I want to ask you to take care of that little problem there." Remington said pointing to Christine  
"Umm okay." Blake said, he wasn't too good with dealing with stuff like that but figured if anyone was going to have to do it, it was going to end up being his job after all the two were a couple now. He did figure he'd wait a little while longer, it was only about an hour from when they normally got up anyway

"Christine, want to go bother an official?" Blake asked  
"Blake, it's to early for all that." Christine rolled over  
"You always get up at this time, besides you went to bed earlier than anyone else. You can't possibly be sleepy still"  
"Well I am Blake."  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"You're not still upset about Charger are you?" Blake asked  
"Blake, I don't get upset, I get over… I'm just tried."

"She, never actually seemed very upset over her parents or her aunt, we were positive she really was but we didn't want to bring it out because we figured things would be fine as long as she seemed happy. When she was happy we were all happy, even the fleas were pleased." Koncho explained

"Come on Christine, moping around like this isn't going to help anything." Blake said jumping on top of her bed and stretching out beside her  
"Not like much else helped before."  
"Hao's strong but he's not going to win, lives are going to be lost because of him but in the end that's what's going to get people to unite against him." Blake said sighing  
"I-I don't care about all that…" Christine said Blake noticed she had started to sob and honestly had no clue how to deal with that  
"Well, I'm going to do something about Hao, I'll get stronger, and I'll get stronger faster… I'll kill the fuck and anyone who gets in my way of doing so." Blake said  
"N-no I don't want you to die too."  
"I won't, because I know I'm going to take some part in taking him out once and for all."

"NO, you're not going anywhere near him unless it's an official fight and you're a lot stronger than you are now, even then you should stay away I won't let Hao take someone else from me that I care about. If you really want to fight him eventually, promise me you'll stay away from him and train more that you have before, prove to me that you aren't an easy target."  
"Ok then, I will, and I'll mop the floor with that bastard too, you'll see… so cheer up already! Charger's gone but none of us are going anywhere, and if we do we won't let Hao be the cause of that."  
"Blake, I'll be fine, just give me some time." Christine said "Go out there and join Remington and Aaralyn, or at least make sure Hilda didn't forget anything at the store."  
"Ok then I will." Blake said

It wasn't very long not even noon before Christine was back to her normal self, or at least as close to normal as that possibly was, Hilda still hadn't come back and everyone was starting to worry a bit.

"You think she…" Remington said  
"No she wouldn't she knows better than to mess with him." Aaralyn said  
"Yeah I agree with Aaralyn she's too smart for that." Christine said  
"Hey sorry it took so long, didn't know what type of milk to get, and there's someone you all should remember." Hilda had just walked back into the hotel room saying  
"I LIKE TO ROCK N' ROLL!" a voice said  
"No freaking way!" Blake said recognizing the voice  
"Yes way, everyone, I now have a guardian ghost, you all probably know him, Charger Chester!"

"Sorry for taking so long to show up I had to make sure my team got someone else to join in my place and stuff… but hey, not a bad room you got here." Charger said  
"I don't mean to seem really shocked, but Hilda… never thought you'd do something like this…" Blake said

"There's a lot you don't think I'd do that I'll do." Hilda said smirking.  
This would prove to be an odd addition to the group, maybe worth wile though, Charger had become stronger and maybe his spirit would be strong as well.

* * *

I wanted Blake and Christine to ask Elizabeth about what Jenna had said at another time because this chapter was so big... there should be at least 4 to 5 chapters left I think... and yeah I wanted Hilda to have a love intrest but have three couples would make this thing seem like too much of a soap opra and I realized Charger would get pretty old and Hilda did need a guardian ghost but I didn't want to add in another character so killing Charger off solved all that. 

I tried to make this chapter a bit sad but I didn't want to roll it in angst so I didn't describe much of his death or let him play too big of a roll... I DID figure it was time for Christine to get a little frustrated with stuff too.

I'm not sure though if Charger's going to be the only death in this story I _may_ decide to kill others off but if I do that's for me to know and you to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

I know I should be updating my Lyserg based fiction but I had a few family matters to take care of and the urge to add more to this fanfiction came on me so I did. Again the formatting... don't ask me I haven't a clue -.-;...

Ok this (or at least a good bit of this chapter) is going from episode 50 and on I had to manage the time a bit so that I could arrange the dates in a manner that I could work with so yeah… according to my time by the middle of this chapter or so they have been in Patch Village for two months… alright no need to talk longer

* * *

"Christine, I was wandering if a Patch might be hiding out around these parts, he was supposed to be on kitchen duty this week but I haven't seen him and he'd been acting a little strange lately. If you would could you maybe take some time to look for Nichrome?" Silva had asked Christine 

"Sure, if I see him or anything I'll tell you." She answered, it was about time the Patch gave her something to do, she had had a few disturbances from Hao but nothing was very clear and she did want to make herself useful somehow seeing as Hilda had gotten a job bussing tables at the Patch café to get some money flowing in for the group to have food with.

"So how exactly do you plan to find this guy?" Koncho asked

"Well, I don't know, gotta start somewhere, so let's just ask every shaman we see!" Christine said beginning the hours of asking shaman after shaman

"Well, I'm not sure but a lot of shamans lately have been disappearing, if ya' got any friend ya' better stick by em' kid."

"I wonder if that has anything to do with Nichrome being missing." Christine said thinking aloud

"Wouldn't doubt it, bet Hao has something to do with all of it." Drotoro sneered

When the group was tougher for dinner, which had been one of the only times lately when everyone had a chance to talk and usually they didn't talk about much of anything really.

"Ok, so anything new with anyone?" Blake would ask this every night

"Popped on the butt by customers, poured coffee on the pigs…" Hilda answered plainly

"Training." Remington said

"Boredom, haven't found a clever way to make a good use of being a ghost yet, I will eventually but with my muse working so hard lately I've gotten nothing." Charger answered

"Well, if you don't like your muse as you call me, working oh so hard then why don't you try to make yourself useful?" Hilda said

"Too much work gets in the way of thinking." Charger said simply

"Actually, I don't do much, I just sit on my ass all day and get other people to work then get pied for it, luckily I work with a lot of guys, occasionally like today I bus a table. Christine you really should get a job there it's not a bad place" Smirked Hilda

"Really? Heh, I could use something to do." Christine said

"Uhh… no Christine hates being around food! She wants to work at an antique store… where there aren't nazi fem-bots." Blake said nudging Christine because he had realized if she worked there she'd be the only one of the two actually working, and that Hilda was messing with her.

"Nazi, Fem-bot you say?" Hilda looked at Blake rather intimidating

"Blake, under the table…" Remington said going under the table and slowly pulling Blake with him, he could tell when Hilda might decide she wants to beat the crap out of the nearest guy.

"Umm so…" Aaralyn said looking under the table where the boys had hid

"Blake, your hand is on my leg…" Christine said

"S-sorry…" Blake said from under the table in a bit of a snicker

"Uhh, Blake your hand is _still_ on my leg, and, and now you're moving it up my leg and Blake, Blake stop!" Christine said jumping up from the table

"Yeah don't make me come under there." Hilda laughed at Christine's expression

"G-get out from under the table you two." Aaralyn said

"But Hilda might kill us!" the two argued

"I will if you don't get out from under the table." She said

"OK!" the two said scrambling out from underneath the table

"Did anyone hear about the shamans disappearing lately?" Christine asked this after everyone had settled down a bit

"Yeah, I heard a few things at the café but it's not like we should care much right?" Hilda said

"Well as long as we're all here I guess not, but Silva asked for me to help look for this Nichrome guy and I think it might be connected." Christine explained

"Now, now I wouldn't assume much if I were you, I only want to help." A stranger had appeared in the room, looked to be a member of the Patch

"Just who are you?" Remington had his gun oversouled and pointing at the Patch

"I am Nichrome, the tenth priest, yes it is I Silva sent you to look for, but I have more important things to do than kitchen work."

"But, I can tell Silva I sorta found you right?" Christine asked

"Actually this has nothing to do with Silva, Nyorai-sama wanted me to tell you of her, she can help you with your inner darkness." Blake was about to say something and seemed offended but before he could Nichrome spoke again "_Everyone_, has an inner darkness so don't act like you don't Nyorai-sama can help you with that." Before Blake or anyone could say anything else Nichrome had disappeared.

"Who's that wannabe manic talking about darkness, inner darkness is for weak whiny kids who can't get over the past and are overly self conscious." Hilda said

"I guess I should tell Silva I saw him." Christine said

"I'll go with you." Blake said

"Be careful out there, that guy was nuts, and the Nyorai chick sounded even more nuts." Remington said

"We'll be fine Remy." Blake laughed

The two had rounded the corner of the Patch hotel and no sooner did Jenna just happen to walk up

"Fancy seeing you two here." She said smiling

"Oh sure it is." Koncho huffed

"What do you want now?" Blake asked

"I was just wandering if either of you had asked Elizabeth yet, but yeah I'm guessing she might have told you, both your parents were going to arrange things between the two of you."

"Oh, so that's why Onterrie was such a familiar name to me, I remember Stella saying something about Christine going to be introduced to an Onterrie when she was 13, and something about marriage and keeping a line of shamans going." Elizabeth said, it's not that she had forgotten these things but she didn't want the two to feel like they had to get married for their parents.

"Is that all?" Blake asked

"Yeah I forgot all about it but you talk about it like it's something serious, our parents just knew a good match when they saw one is all." Christine said

"You two won't last very long, I was hoping that information might make you two want to call it quits, or at least make Blake feel like he's got the right to pimp you off, but yeah whatever, I noticed Nichrome paid you two a visit, he told you about Nyorai didn't he?"

"What do you know about Nyorai?" Christine asked

"And I would not pimp Christine off to anyone so shove it." Blake said

"Well cuz', her team's name is Dilade, they used to appear everywhere as nameless people but they've taken in many shamans and won match after match. The leader's name is Nyorai and they pretty much tell people they '_there is darkness in your_ heart'; Hao-sama doesn't seem interested so I don't really care about them. I do know where they frequent but after being told to shove it I suppose I'll just shove that information."

"What the heck do they mean by _there is darkness in your heart_?" Koncho scoffed

"Pretty much any part of us we refuse to accept and keep inside, meh, rubbish if you ask me." Jenna said walking away

"She always pops up in the worst times." Blake said sighing

"Eh so our parents…" Christine said

"Should have clued us in on crap." Blake laughed

"I can't believe you thought it would bug us Elizabeth." Christine teased the spirit

"I can't believe you forgot to ask me." Elizabeth said

Blake and Christine told Silva about seeing Nichrome but spared him the details on Dilade because it was getting late and they didn't want to be out after dark.

"Blake, Christine!" Hilda came running up to the two, "Aaralyn and I can't find Remy's dumbass anywhere!"

"The kid is gone." Charger said

"He wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone anything especially Aaralyn, the two are only seen apart rarely." Lester said

"That's weird…" Christine said

"You _did_ check the bathroom right?" Blake asked laughing

"DON'T YOU THINK IF HE WAS IN THE BATHROOM I WOULD HAVE KNOWN?" Lester yelled

"Calm down dude I was just joking, I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he can't have gotten far." Blake said

"So let's go get Aaralyn and start looking for him kay?" Christine said

"He's probably missing for some stupid reason anyway." Hilda scoffed

After somehow managing to get Aaralyn out of the hotel room to go with them, they started the search for Remington.

"I think we should find out more about Dilade, if we haven't found him by now they might have something to do with his disappearance." Manny said

"Well, we know a lot about them, besides where they stay." Blake pointed out

"Maybe we should tell an official about this…" Aaralyn said

"Yeah, but they're all busy looking for Nichrome and handling other stuff, that'll be a back up plan." Blake said

"Change of heart?" Nichrome had come across the group and overheard them talking about finding the place

"Well, I guess you could call it that, can you take us to this… Nyorai?" Hilda said in a sweet tone, to the others it was obvious she was faking it but Nichrome having not know her didn't know this and took them there.

"There sure as hell is enough people here." Blake said in a low tone "How the hell should we be able to find him in all this?"

"All these people are acting weird…" Aaralyn said

"Some of them are about to be consumed by the darkness in their heart." Nichrome said

"Well, whatever now that we're here I can finally tell you to shut the fuck up and stop being a dumbass!" Hilda said she looked like she would jump Nichrome at any second

"Everyone has a darkness in their heart." A rather cute girl said Christine figured this was Nyorai

"That's bullshit, my heart is just fine the only darkness in my heart is the blood pumping through it." Hilda laughed a bit

"Is that so, you always worry about how it's going to be patching things up with daddy."

"I do not, I worry about nothing I'm so happy look at my smile I'm so damn happy!" Hilda said

"Uhh Hilda, that's not what a smile looks like…" Manny pointed out

"So damn happy…" Hilda said in a low tone

"And you," Nyorai pointed to Aaralyn "Why can't you seem to tell him, why can't you ever overcome your shyness for the person you love?"

"Well, I'm sure if Remington were here he'd tell you that's none of your business and to leave her alone you twat!" Hilda growled

"He is here." Blake said walking up holding Remington "God, that boy is heavy too"

"Thank-god Blake, this chick is _really_ getting on my nerves, let's go!" Hilda said

"But, I'm not finished yet, someone's scared to death of Hao, with that mindset she'll never accomplish her goals, too bad she's also scared of family members."

"So what?" Christine asked knowing Nyorai was talking about her

"And that boy who just can't stop thinking about what the other x-laws think of him."

"You don't know a damned thing about any of us… go bother someone else." Blake said, the group turned around and quietly walked off but in the back of everyone's mind they knew the things Nyorai had said were true.

Remington had woken up not too long after they got back to the hotel but said he didn't remember a thing.

"That Nyorai has some nerve." Hilda said she was still ticked off about the whole thing but so was everyone else.

"I might be scared of Hao but Jenna doesn't faze me one bit." Christine said

"And I don't give a crap what the other x-laws think."

"There's no way I have… _daddy issues_." Hilda smirked

"Well I guess we call it a night, need to train tomorrow anyway but at this rate there won't be many shamans left to fight." Remington said

"Wait, that's what all this is about, if everyone is your ally there's no one opposing you so you have to win." Blake said

"That means, Dilade's trying to win without fighing, pretty cleaver but the shaman fight is a test of strength and they're screwing it over." Lester said

"We really should tell Silva about this." Christine said

"Why not doesn't look like anyone's getting any sleep easily tonight anyway." Blake agreed

"Well, Hilda is anyway." Aaralyn said glancing over at Hilda

"She doesn't worry about idiotic people like the lot of you do." Charger laughed a bit "Because her mind is stronger than any of yours I bet."

"Charger, don't make me have to go find someone to cross you over." Blake said

"You wouldn't, you're too scared of Hilda's wrath!" Charger said smirking

"Fuck you!" Blake snapped

"When and where?"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Skya said sternly

"I agree with Skya…" Elizabeth said

"And I don't think Hilda's exactly sleeping…" Angeni said looking over at Hilda who looked like she was saying something

"I'm not this little kid, I can bear responsibility ask anyone teachers friends even Ana she'd tell you I can take care of stuff now I'm not the little kid I was when mom died… YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE ABOUT WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE ALL YOU WANT OUT OF ME IS A COPY OF YOU! I AM WALKING OFF SCREW YOU!"

"I think she's hallucinating…" Remington said

"You _think_ huh?" Drotoro said sarcastically

"Should we snap her out of it?" Blake asked

"No way dude, for one thing we probably won't be able to, and if I remember right it's not the best idea to do that it's like waking a person up in the middle of sleepwalking, besides I want to know where this is going."

"HILDA!" Charger yelled ignoring Remington saying to let her be

"Hilda, you're too strong to be doing like this… you need to snap out of it the past is in the past, and you usually say that, if you were yourself right now you would and if you don't snap out of it I'll have to make you…" Christine had gotten up and slapped Hilda across the face much to everyone's shock

"Why did you just hit my muse?" Charger asked offended

"Because, that's what she would have done if she were in my place." Christine said, this was very true

"Well she's quiet now, but what do we do?" Aaralyn asked

"We go back to pay Dilade another visit, this time I want Nyorai to give me a damn good explanation of why she's doing this." Christine said

"I thought we were going to Silva about it all, don't you think it's a bit much for us to get involved with?" Aaralyn seemed concerned

"Look Aaralyn I know you think it's risky, and it probably is but for now I'm sure Silva and the others have done what they can and worrying them with more problems won't help much. Besides, there are some challenges we're going to have to do without outsider's help, I know you don't want to take the risk, you've got some of the best judgment of all of us but there's not much else we can do in this case." Christine explained

"All, all right then." Aaralyn agreed and the group set off once again for Dilade

"Back already?" Nichrome asked

"We want to know what the hell you freaks did to Hilda!" Charger demanded

"We saved her; you can only overcome the darkness in your heart by first embracing it." Nichrome said

"If I can save you all you're all welcome to be members of Dilade." Nyorai said

"Alright, we'll hear you out; better make it worth our time." Blake said

Before Christine had realized it she had fallen asleep it was weird because she didn't remember being tired but the word Nyorai had spoken earlier._ Someone's scared to death of Hao, with that mindset she'll never accomplish her goals, and too bad she's also scared of family members._ "I am though, it's true I'm scared of a lot of things, Hao, Jenna, heights, bugs, failure, boys used to be a fear as well… but I suppose mostly I'm scared of death, I wonder if there is a heaven and my parents are there what they think of who I've become… why hasn't my walk in life made me stronger?" Christine said this to herself

Blake had also felt himself slowly drift off to sleep within minutes Nyorai's words also echoing through his head. _And that boy who just can't stop thinking about what the other x-laws think of him. _"It's true, I do… I love Christine, even though it's stil hard me to say so without blushing or some gay crap… and what I have now, not being an x-law now seems great but Meene was like an older sister to me and I can't stand the thought of her hating me…"

Remington was the next to go. _The boy is filled with worry, about Aaralyn, his friends, what's going to happen if he loses the fight, won't he be letting a lot of people who sacrificed so much for him down. Aaralyn might not think of him the way he thinks of her, what should happen if either is to die? Maybe if once in a while he opened up to others around him… _"I suppose I _do _worry a bit much, and I don't tell others but why tell others and get them involved in my problems it'll cause more problems."

Hilda was already out beforehand. _Is that so, you always worry about how it's going to be patching things up with daddy. _"I can only hope, he's changed as much as I have since then, I could always ask Ana for help but she's done so much for me since mom died, I'm scared that if I go back now he'll get like he used to get back then, unless he hasn't already."

Aaralyn didn't take long to do the same as the others. _Why can't you seem to tell him, why can't you ever overcome your shyness for the person you love? _"Because, I love him and I want him to make the call, and not feel like he's obligated into it because he's always been there for me and doesn't want to disappoint me, I love Remy and I have faith that he'll make the move when he's ready, when we're both ready. I've been shy all my life, it's something I've slowly grown to accept regardless of it's setbacks. It should be my darkness but I guess it's all in how I consider it and if I don't consider it as a darkness then it won't be." It didn't take Aaralyn long to wake up "Nyorai, thank-you." She said

"I see that I have eliminated the darkness in your heart? You are now a member of Dilade." Nyorai said

"No, that's not what you did, and no I refuse to join. What you did was make me realize I have no darkness as long as I don't consider it that way. All this time you've been running around telling people you eliminated the darkness in their heart, when really all you did was re surface old wounds then push them back under, it's all a scam for the shaman fight."

"Nice one kid, pretty observant… you keep your mouth shut and gather the facts around you, good strength you have there. Too bad you're too shy to use it to be helpful to those around you."

"I am helpful to those around me, we're a team, we're friends me just being there sometimes is all they need, I fell better about myself keeping it that way, I don't have to think of anything the way you tell me too."

"If you say so, ask your friends in the morning for their point of view on things it'll be different, I should get some sleep, my team is fighting Team the Ren tomorrow, it should prove to be a very good match, I'm sure you'll have a change of heart after that." Nyorai walked away leaving Aaralyn surrounded by the others all asleep, and that's where she stayed all night, didn't sleep at all just stayed up to keep an eye out for things. Oddly she wasn't scared for a second that night, she had this weird feeling of safeness even though the group was well off from any other soul and the only ones around to keep her company were the ghosts.

It was daytime and the others still hadn't awoken but she figured they had to soon but couldn't stay awake much longer and no sooner did Remington start to stir and say her name did Aaralyn fall asleep.

"About time you woke up… it's like you stayed up all night, geze I can't remember a thing about last night either besides waking up and not being in bed." Remington said, Aaralyn had found herself back in the hotel room.

"So yeah I hear Dilade, got it's can kicked by Team The Ren, I'm glad we didn't go to see them again after all, Aaralyn I've got to say you have the best judgement." Christine said, it was like everyone else had forgotten all about last night besides Aaralyn, she decided not to bring it up since everyone seemed happy now, why bring up stuff that could only hurt anyway? Aaralyn herself felt much stronger because of what had happened the night before and felt a strange thing inside her, confidence, she wanted to tell Remington that night what her true feelings were for him this time she wouldn't turn back she wasn't scared.

"Remy, I, I love you, I always have, not sibling love either, the special love only two people in the whole world can share for one another, if you don't feel the same way don't feel obligated to me I _will_ understand but I've kept it secret for far too long."

"Aaralyn, I, I have had this feeling also I had always wanted to tell you but I always thought it would be something that would scare you away."

The two couldn't bring themselves to tell the others about this just yet but figured they'd all catch on eventually, but they weren't the type to announce such things.

A few weeks had passed and the group had now been in Patch Village for two months and finally after all that waiting got information about their shaman fight.

"We'll be fighting some team named, Acid Plutonium, Zeal is such a better name, there's no way we'll lose." Blake said happily

"Finally, it's about time we got a fight, we've gotten pretty strong if I say so myself, this'll be a synch." Remington said

"I hope so, I don't want to lose." Aaralyn said

"We won't even come close!" Blake said happily

"Check out the date." Skya said

"February 24th." Blake said

"Yeah, you're birthday, Blake" Skya said again wandering if Blake could remember any date

"Oh yeah, just means more luck for us!" Blake said

"What kind of idiot forgets his own birthday?" Charger laughed

"If you weren't already dead I'd kill you! And for your information, the kind that doesn't really give a crap." Blake said

"Here we go again…" Christine sighed; Blake and Charger had the habit of randomly striking up arguments with one another

Blake kept the same optimism that the other team would lose solely because he didn't like their name all the way until the day of the fight, he still trained but his ego had really inflated.

"Team Acid Plutonium Vs, Team Zeal!" An official said over a patch crafted microphone. finally they would get to see the people they were fighting

"Why, Remington didn't expect to see you here." A man said

"No way…" Remington said

"I'll take it from that you didn't expect to see us either, we've learned a lot of tricks since way back when, we could make Dareh look like a total sissy now, you'll regret killing him."

"These are…" Aaralyn said

"Dareh's lackeys! Didn't think we'd see them figured they'd be scared of us after we took out Dareh… luckily for us we've gotten stronger since then too." Remington said

"Hi, name's Blake and I'll be helping beat you today." Blake said to one of the men.

"FIGHT!" the official called at once everyone engaged an oversoul

"Sorry boy but we can't let you be taken out first!" One of the men said this to Blake before he duplicated himself and made a human chain around Blake. Blake tried to break out and wondered why the man hadn't started attacking him. "I should properly introduce myself, the name's Tim and I was given strict orders to keep you here while my friends take out your friends as revenge for what they did to Dareh, we don't intend to kill you and want to keep as less bloodshed as possible but your team will be defeated."

"You people sicken me!" Blake said trying to attack but realized he had to save as much strength as he possibly could.

"Well kiddies, the names are Aaron and Beret. We already both know your names so there's no need for you to introduce yourselves, but for what you did to Dareh, you will pay." One of the men addressed Remington and Aaralyn.

"Aaralyn, I want you to break Blake out, I'll hold these punks off as long as I can." Remington said aiming his gun at Aaron and Beret.

"Gotcha Remy!" Aaralyn used her ribbon to propel her in the air and slice one on the people in the chain around Blake in two, but also automatically another one appeared, and Aaralyn was hit in the back by Aaron whom had slipped by Remington when Beret was keeping him busy.

Aaralyn almost instantly was back on her feet and returned the favor to Aaron before Remington had realized Aaralyn had been hit

"Pretty fast there…" Aaron said

"You care too much about each of the three of you do." Beret said "You'd put your life on the line for one another, as admirable as it is it's not something that's going to help you, love saves nothing."

"You're wrong." Aaralyn said

"You will both pay for what you did to Dareh!" Aaron said attacking Aaralyn who was able to easily escape the blast, the three had gotten more powerful but they were still pretty weak.

"We killed Dareh because he was making us kill innocent shamans and we didn't want to be pushed around anymore, I'm sorry that none of you three would have done the same if you were in our position!" Remington said

"You didn't know Dareh and you didn't have to kill him, he had reasons for all he did!" Aaron argued

"Reasons for kidnapping two underage shamans and having them do his dirty work for him so he could have an easy tournament win? I don't call any reason justifiable for that!" Remington said he was growing more and more impatient with these men and hit Aaron and sent him flying to the other end of the arena

"What Dareh did was wrong but he was still our master and savior and no matter how wrong he was he must be avenged!" Beret said pulling Aaralyn closer to him and holding his blade over her neck "Disengage your oversoul now or else I'll kill her first and rub your face in her blood then kill you and the other boy!"

"THE OTHER BOY'S BROKEN FREE!" Tim yelled

"SHIT!" Beret said after being sliced across the back by Blake and losing his grip on Aaralyn who kicked him in the face, but Tim and Aaron didn't take long to head straight for Aaralyn but Blake and Remington countered them, Tim's oversoul being the first to break.

"He must have wasted his power on the human chain thing!" Remington said smirking

"He didn't matter anyway; the two of us can easily take the lot of you three out." Beret said enlarging his oversoul; this gave Blake Remington and Aaralyn the cue to use their big oversouls.

Aaron quickly followed them all by enlarging his oversoul, but it wasn't nearly as big as most of the oversouls were. Aaron's oversoul didn't last very long either now all that was left was Beret to take down.

"Caring this much for each other won't get you far in the shaman fight and we shouldn't be the ones to fail for you to only fail!" Beret said

"Whoever said we'd fail?" Blake asked

"I did because you all care too much and love and kindness won't get you anywhere in life!"

"Love and kindness will get us wherever we can already go and then some, we'll always be able to watch one of our friend's backs for them and they'll watch our back, maybe if your team could have done that you'd be better off." Remington said landing a finaly blow on Beret along with Blake and Aaralyn.

"Winner, team Zeal!" the official said cheers exploded from what little of spectators there were at the arena that cloudy day. The three disengaged their oversouls to celebrate but no sooner than they did, did the fight official say "watch out!" Beret Aaron and Tim had three loaded hand guns aimed for the three, and nothing to lose.

"Move and you all die!" Beret said reaching for Aaralyn "We'll be taking the girl, have to get something out of this fight if not a win, surely you don't try to stop us now that your lives are in danger too!"

"You bastards!" Remington was now pissed he quickly oversouled once again shots rang out from the guns, somehow missing all three of them but it gave Aaralyn and Blake the clear to oversoul once again, but they kept shooting so Remington shot back and hit Beret who fell flat on the ground there was no way he lived through that.

Aaralyn was cornered by Aaron so she had no choice to land him a fatal blow. Blake was still being fired at by Tim he knew he couldn't dodge the bullets forever so he had to flatten him with his oversoul

"Team Zeal, just had to kill the losing team Acid Plutonium, in self defense so the win still stands!" The official called

"Shit I didn't want it to end like that." Blake cursed

"There wasn't much else we could do though." Remington said

"You all still owned out there." Hilda said "god they sucked." She laughed a bit

"They better have, geze you people too me out." Charger said smirking.

"That was one of the easiest fights ever, but hey pretty good though we're in the fight for another round." Aaralyn said

"Blake! Blake!" a failure voice yelled Blake turned to see Makei running up to them

"Yo, Makei long time no see!" Blake said

"I just saw the fight, you all did great!" she said happily

"Have you fought yours yet?" Christine asked

"Nope, mom and dad said my team and I are fighting some team called Black-bell, tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll defiantly come to see it and cheer you all on." Blake promised

"Great, you should meet my team sometime, mom and dad wanted me to ask you all if you and your friends wanted to come over for dinner tonight they put where we live on this piece of paper, so if you don't have anything better to do."

"Sure, why not?" Christine said "See ya' then."

"Who was that girl?" Remington asked

"Makei, I had a fight against her, she supposed to be a child prodigy, she seems pretty talented but her parents seem to control her goals for the shaman fight." Blake explained

"So I suppose this all means no one has to cook tonight?" Hilda asked

"Nope!" Christine said happily

"And I'm taking the night off, I'll just tell them I'm not in a friendly mood and they'll understand." Hilda said

"How could you not be in a friendly mood when you're never in a friendly mood?" Koncho asked Hilda

"Don't make me kill you again wolf boy." Hilda said laughing a bit at Koncho's gulp

The group went back to the hotel to rest a while before dinner that night, they didn't have too hard of a time finding Makei's room thanks to Remington.

"My team's name is Kumi." Makei explained

"Maro is the name and don't forget it." A shaman who looked like she was about 20 said, she had black hair and brown eyes, obviously Japanese.

"I'm Mayako." A shaman who looked like she was about 15 said, herself she also looked Asian but her hair had been dyed blonde

"I'm sorry my wife and I haven't introduced ourselves properly before, Yasuo Hickaru, and Shina Hickaru." Makei's father said

After everyone was done getting acquainted and food had been served somehow a discussion about Hao had gotten started "We're very happy that team Black-bell doesn't seem to be in workings with Hao, times have gotten very dangerous but we couldn't pull Makei out now she's committed herself to winning, we can only hope now someone takes Hao out before they end up in a match tougher, and if that's the case we'll have no choice but to pull her out." Shina explained

"Makei's gotten much stronger since the first round, just like yourself Blake, you'll be very surprised at some of the things she's picked up on." Yasuo said getting off the subject of Hao

"Makei must really possess a lot of power to be able to make it this far at her age." Remington said

"We're not sure what it is about her, but there are other shaman her age in the tournament we're only hoping she can take them out too." Yasuo said

"I think Maiden-sama is only a few months younger than her." Blake said

"The Iron-Maiden-Jeanne, leader of the x-laws?' Yasuo asked

"Yeah, that's her."

"I've seen her fight before, she's very powerful, we've considered joining the x-laws before but I think it might be a bit much for Makei, she's still only 9 years old." Shina said

"I was in the x-laws for a while, you're probably right in not allowing her to join them, their causes are right but it would probably be a bit hard on her." Blake said

"But that Yoh, Asakura boy, he's something else eh? I figure he'll be a pretty hard one for Makei to beat; I've wanted to meet him for quite some time after seeing him in action." Yasuo said

"We've had the chance to chat with him and his friends, very good group, if no one here were to make it to shaman king and he did I figure he'd make sure everyone's wishes came true, I also think he'd be the one to take out Hao, if no one else." Blake said

Before too long they had to say their goodbyes and head back to their hotel, it was getting late and Christine said there was something she wanted to give Blake for his birthday, among the other gifts he had been given from Christine and the others.

"Why won't you just tell us what you're giving him?" Remington asked

"Because for one thing, you'd tell him and for another I don't want to." Christine said

"She won't even tell me or Skya or any of the other ghosts." Koncho said

The group went into the hotel room and everyone went to bed as normally, noone knew what Christine had given Blake but the next morning they both seemed like they didn't sleep so much the night before which led Hilda to say

"Oh god, please tell me you stole a condom from me!"

"We didn't do anything like that!" Christine said

"So you didn't have sex?"

"No"

"oh thank god… you're not lying are you because if you are…"

"I'm not I swear I'm not."

"Ok then what'd ya' give him?"

"Not going to tell you."

"You didn't give him a blow job because I will…"

"It wasn't anything sexually Hilda!"

Hilda finally gave up on asking Christine what she had given him the night before, Remington had asked Blake, but after he told Hilda Blake wouldn't say Hilda figured they really didn't do anything because if they did Blake being a man would have bragged.

Everyone had calmed down when it was time for Makei's teams fight, it would prove to be a very good match, Makei was pretty powerful after all and her team ended up winning even though the match was pretty close.

Both the teams were going to celebrate the victory but Hilda didn't stick around she had said she didn't need to take so many days off.

Christine and the others were making their way back to their hotel someone randomly ran by dropping a neatly folded piece of paper at Christine's feet, they tried to chase after the person but it was just like they had disappeared, when they opened the piece of paper…

_Hello again Christine and friends,_

_I must say I'm getting pretty risky with myself _

_to see that you get these letters I don't want to _

_be found out for a bit longer after all I did make_

_a promise to Stella about waiting until you're 14, _

_which isn't long from now a good two weeks or _

_so I'd say. You have all handled things very _

_well or as well As one could expect, congrats _

_to Aaralyn for the other day, she knows what_

_I'm talking about, it's Not for any of your _

_Concern so don't bother asking her about it, _

_and the three for their team's win. _

_Hope to finally meet you all in person._

_See you when Christine is 14, I've been_

_Waiting a long time for this_

_Sincerely_

_A friend._

"This person is seriously starting to get weird." Koncho said

"It's almost like a stalker…" Manny said

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough?" Christine said "and what did Aaralyn do?"

"Nothing, I don't have a clue what this guy is talking about." Aaralyn replied

* * *

And yeah already started on chapter 15 maybe about 4 chapters left of this fanfiction then it will leave you alone forever... and I realize I need to make a Hilda centric part because I'm worried about her well being as a character... in other words she needs more depth, she's not the easiest to write though. 

As for Makei, her persona really dosen't get exposed because of such little story line she's actually involved in, but I figured haveing her enter would mostly be her parents idea because after all she is only 9 to this point in the story. The next chapter or the one after that should be hitting the fight between Hao and Yoh near the last episodes of the manga, but I have another two chapters or so after that before the story actually ends.

I want reviews..  
_I can't handle the reviews_...  
yes I know that.


	15. Chapter 15

Well here I am again with a new chapter, this one'se set on the last few episodes of the anime so when Hao and Yoh fight I didn't have a good op to put in much of a description, bit dissappointed by that.

anyway the start of this chapter, well pretty much... Hilda needs more depth so yeah... and no this isn't the last chapter of my story I should have 2 to 3 left now depending on the size of each.

_

* * *

Dear Father,  
I can only hope you actually opened this letter and didn't throw it in the trash after all I've done. I should start by tell you why it is I ran away at first I thought it was because no one took me seriously nor thought I was responsible and I was thinking so much back in the past and how things were I all but forgot it was in the past. I heard about this shaman fight and as irresponsible of an idea it was I decided to check out who was participating since the chance to get in it was over, and that's when I also decided to run away. I know you haven't been looking, I understand why. I wanted to write you to tell you weather you cared or not that I am alive, I'm not a hooker, I'm not on drugs after all that's all mom asked anyway… I should be back not too long from now from the looks of things, at least for a visit I'm still needed here, but when I do come home I can only hope you'll accept me.  
-Hilda_

Hilda quickly sealed the envelope and slipped off to mail it, she wasn't sure is she was more worried about what her father's response was or worried there wouldn't be a response at all. Either way she did plan to at least visit home after the shaman fight and face the music, she wouldn't bother her big sister Ana to come with her and protect her if her father went off on her, Ana had always helped her in the past and it was time she did something on her on without her help.

Hilda didn't bother her friends with such worries, her problems should stay her problems, sure she had helped the others and she knew she could count on them if she needed anything after all what are friends for, but she didn't feel right doing such a thing to them. She was always strong and dependable usually for them she wanted to stay that way. She was usually one of the toughest of the group as well but it all did come from her own experiences and things she never wanted to tell a soul.

Hilda was a fairly well behaved child, always did as she was told made good grade, any parent would be proud. Her manners and grades were really remarkable for a girl going through what she had been going through, no one knew this so no one expected her life to be how it was.

Her parents had the picket fence dream home; her dad had the high paying job, mother volunteered at the local church, for a lot of people on the outside looking in things seemed wonderful for the Wilkes family, they had what most people couldn't have. From the inside looking out however, things could have been a lot better.

"Ana, why does dad hit us?" at six years old Hilda would ask her sister this question

"Dad's not well, because him and mother are fighting, they're worried about losing the house because things cost a bit more because they have kids, he'll be fine tomorrow, he'll be happy again for a few days, why don't we work on your math to pass the time?" her older sister by 3 years answered.

Ana like her mother was very pretty, she had golden blonde hair and green eyes, she made all A's in school and would help out often in the nursery at the church their mother volunteered at, she also sang very well. Ana's burden was her responsibility to take care of Hilda. She knew all too well of their father's temper, there wasn't much their mother could do to help it either, the least she could do was help Hilda learn ways to ignore it and stay on his good side.

Often times the two would pass the time by studying, or reading when their father was mad, he would yell at their mother and she would yell back things would be broken and usually the fights lasted long into the nights the two girls would try their best to stay out of them but sometimes they would end up right in the middle. Since Hilda was so young she didn't know better about things she would often end up being hit and when Ana would come to get her away from it she would sometimes end up being a target as well for not watching Hilda.

The outside world didn't know of these things, all they saw out there was the picket fence and the big white house, brilliant children good income, the American dream family. Because no one ever saw anything but glowing perfection from the family no one would ever even begin to think of what happened behind closed doors.

And because no one asked, no one told, Hilda had been told by Ana every family was like this, it was just something no one told anyone. Ana knew that not every family was like that but Ana also knew there had to be a lot worse things out in the world.

Their parents weren't always fighting sometimes the family would go a few months without any problems, leading up to their mother's untimely death in a car accident things had gotten much better.

The town was filled with nothing but sympathetic feelings for the family, and grief of losing such a citizen as the girls mother really was, neighbors offered to baby sit and would bring cakes and such by, soon it all ended and they were left to do their own thing.

After their mother's death for a few years things were very good their dad hadn't gotten very mad or anything, things had settled down, Ana started learning to cook and clean and do typical house work when she was 12. Because of how things had changed Ana no longer volunteered at the nursery of the church she was too busy being like a mother to Hilda. Now the only time the two usually left the house was to go to school and to shop, otherwise they didn't have much free time to do some of the things they had done before, Ana didn't sing publicly like she used to, the two managed to keep their grades up.

Things were very good until Hilda was 14, their dad's company's stocks were starting to plummet and that was making his pay checks smaller and smaller, of course he didn't bother most people with this and it wasn't something he could tell his daughters, his only escape to his troubles was a bottle of beer.

Things got worse now, he started to get abusive again but he had gotten worse now than he used to be, the next two years were a living hell for the girls, it was all stopped by Ana one night she was seventeen and sick of it all.

"That is it, dad I'm calling the police, you can't keep treating us like this!" Ana screamed

"You aren't calling the police, you don't know what's out there in that world, I'm all you have left no of the other family members would take either of you!" their dad yelled back taking a grip of Ana's left wrist

"Don't think I won't father! You're running our lives, we try and try and nothing works for you, I am sick of seeing Hilda get beat, and getting beat we're both shamans grandmother taught us the basics and the basics would be enough to kick your ass 70 times over, no I don't have to call the police I can kill you right now!"

"But you won't because I'm your dad without me you wouldn't live; I own you and everything to do with you."

"You don't own me I'm seventeen I can move out now, the only reason why I'm still here is Hilda, it's my responsibility to make sure she's alright, I'm going to leave now but I'm going to make sure the rest of the family knows what's going on here and if you so much as lay a hand on Hilda I'll have them and the police on you!"

After that night their dad never did so much as lightly tap Hilda, he knew all too well he needed to stop, Ana would visit regularly and would ask Hilda if anything was going on, the answer was always the same, he had stopped completely but Hilda just started distancing herself more and more from him and since Ana had left Hilda stopped caring all tougher about how she did in school, she stopped making friends and started losing friends because of the way her attitude had gotten.

Most of the townsfolk could only see Hilda in a bad point of view, from what they knew her dad had given up a lot for her and Ana and she was being a brat who was only looking for attention and going through a phase. No one bothered to ask her for the real reason of why she was like that because she never bothered to talk to many people.

When she caught wind of the shaman fight she packed up a few belongings and left without a word, she was seventeen now and she could leave, she didn't know what she wanted to do in life but maybe finding out things about the shaman fight could help her figure out what she wanted to do, her intentions weren't to ever come back or ever get in touch with her father again, she did call Ana and tell her she was leaving but that was it.

Her father didn't send anyone to look for her; everyone in the town figured her being gone would be good for him.

Hilda's outlook on many things had changed since she left, she had made friends and had some good times, now for some strange reason she had a completely different out look on things, she wanted to tell her father she was sorry for acting in such a way even though it was probably only normal for her to act such a way, after all he was her father and no matter how bad of a person he had been even he deserved an explanation. Hilda didn't care about love she didn't want to get married, she had been on a few dates with Charger Chester before he died but it hadn't become anything serious.

When he did die and she heard Hao say something about his spirit she looked around until she found it, she wasn't very interested in having a relationship with him nor anyone but figured he would at least make a good partner.

Things weren't always peachy with the shaman fight and such matters but Hilda couldn't help but to let herself be happy with how things were.

"Since this cake will be worthless by the morning I'm going to take it home as long as it's cool with you." She said to her manager

"Sure."

She made her way back to the hotel, she couldn't be around her friends and not be in a good mood, today was Christine's birthday too, that weird person who had been writing her notes was supposed to show up, Hilda didn't want to miss that and she was pretty curious of what Blake had gotten Christine, the two always amused her when either blushed.

"So what did Blake get for Christine, that's what everyone's wondering." Hilda asked not too long after getting in "And this time I am staying up all night hopped up on caffeine, no doing anything this time!" she quickly added

"But we didn't do anything last time I swear!" Blake said

"Then you won't care about me and my caffeine." Hilda said laughing

"So anyway what'd you get her?" Remington asked

"This…" Blake said sliding a small box towards Christine, inching his body under the table

"Aww, that's so cute he got her a locket!" Hilda said

"Blake stop going under the table and hug your girlfriend!" Aaralyn laughed, lately the others liked to tell Blake to do such things because they all found it funny when either of the two blushed or acted in such a way.

"Ok well that's it for stuff, I managed to get a cake off the café, I wanted to grab one for Blake's birthday but this other idiot I work with claimed it and ran off before I could beat him up for it." Hilda said

"Wow Hilda you sure can…" Remington started to say something but stopped himself he figured life was still worth living.

"I sure can what?"

"You, you sure can get stuff huh?" he started to laugh nervously

"Yeah that's what you were going to say isn't it?"

"Christine, you're doing that spacey thing again…" Koncho said

"The what where?" Christine said confused

"That, that thing where you start staring off randomly then ask what I was talking about because you were too bust staring off to realize I was speaking." Koncho explained

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I know what could keep her attention." Blake said grinning a bit

"What's that?" Koncho asked

"Yeah, what could possibly help a hopeless case of A.D.D.? She has all the classic signs, god I love modern day medical books." Manny chirped

"Trying to throw ice down her shirt." Blake said

"There's no way you seriously think you'll be able to do that…" Christine said

"Yes way!" Blake threw a piece of ice at Christine but it only hit her shirt and then the floor

"See Blake, I'd need like double D boobs for something like that to work." Christine laughed a bit

"Christine's wrong." Hilda said

"No she's not." Christine started to back herself up until she hit the wall

"YES SHE IS!" Hilda said struggling to pull Christine's shirt back to stick a piece of ice in it, which she succeeded

"Hilda it fell into my bra!" at this Hilda and everyone besides Aaralyn couldn't help but laugh

"Maybe Blake should get it out." Charger said between laughs, at this Blake stopped laughing and he and Christine both started blushing, even Aaralyn had to laugh at that.

"That was perfect; man Blake the look on your face was priceless!" Remington said

"Well, now that the ice seems to be gone, that or I went numb from it… it's Hilda's turn." Christine said

"Hey Aaralyn's got to be in on this to." Hilda said, somehow the two managed to get Aaralyn to go along with it, Hilda had managed to get some beers out of the café along with the cake Remington didn't drink but about half a glass and Aaralyn only too a few sips but the two had a good eye view of things, they got to see everyone else drunk, and they would actually remember the embarrassing things the others would do.

The night was pretty fun then again since team Zeal won their fight things had really lightened up a bit, Blake and the others still trained but they did take more breaks, even Hilda seemed a bit more carefree. They could all get pretty used to this.

It was about 9 at night when there was a knock on the door

"Go away! There be sweaty fat drunk men in here!" Hilda yelled laughing a bit

"Hilda that could be that guy you know…" Blake laughed

"Who cares?" Christine started laughing

"You will when you're sober." Remington said opening the door

"You see this is why you mom should have given birth to you around the morning time, then you would have been 14 then, Stella really didn't have to make me go by the time the date was long enough, the things I do for the dead I swear." A man standing in the door frame said, he looked to be in his late 20s to early 30s, he had black hair that was fairly long and wore a long black coat, which along with his hair made his green eyes stand out.

Hilda started to snicker "So are you like, the stalker guy?"

"They're all a bit drunk…" Remington said

"Figured that, just can't leave teens these day alone with access to beer and not expect them to get drunk."

"You can leave boxers in the ally and they'll be there the next day 9 times out of 7!" Blake said

"I don't even think I should ask how you found that out." Christine said "Well you probably already know my name is confused and I swear I'm not at all Christine about this."  
"Christine, you got your words mixed up there." Koncho said

"What she meant to say was…" Remington said

"It's not that hard for him to realize that!" Hilda said

"Well I should introduce myself but I figure I'll be introducing myself all over again once everyone sobers up, my name is Kennard, Weathers, yes Weathers, yes I am related to Christine, I would explain how and where but she's a bit drunk for such a long story."

"Hey, don't like pull anything because I have reflexes like a cat, even now as sober as I am… wait, did I say sober?" Hilda said

"Well yeah, this is awkward." Remington said

"Drink and explain stuff when everyone's over the hang over tomorrow!" Hilda said tossing Kennard a beer

"Well, wow teens and beer really doesn't mix, you're really all making yourselves vulnerable to attack, and ok screw trying to be a responsible adult…. blue haired kid, what's you name?... Remington you and Aaralyn are now the responsible adults!"

"Um… ok." Remington was only able to get that out of his mouth, in all the letters the man seemed so, not like this and different… things were going to be really weird the next morning.

Actually no one woke up the next morning besides Remington and Aaralyn; otherwise everyone else was pretty much sleeping where they passed out until the afternoon.

"Good god boy, you act like a hangover doesn't even bother you." Kennard said to Blake

"That's cause it doesn't."

"How…You _are_ human right?"

"I should be, no I just have a way of sleeping I guess all I get is a small headache."

"Well so I guess now you have to explain stuff to me." Christine said

"Yes I guess that would give all this a point." Kennard said "Ok well Stella was worried about stuff, you were like 9 then, she was concerned about your well being and I suppose somehow she knew she didn't have long left in the world. She had trusted me very well and asked that if anything were to happen to here that I look after you but give you the freedom to do things on your on and not be discovered by anyone even you for your own and my well being. I convinced her to let me reveal myself to you when you were 14 rather than 18 but I promised I wouldn't reveal myself any sooner."

"And you said your last name was Weathers?" Koncho asked

"Well yes, I'm a member of the Weather's family only not the line you distended from your uncle's oldest son, but very much astringed from the family, left when I was seventeen for reasons I probably don't need to mention. They didn't even consider having Jenna until I was 12 and they figured they wouldn't be able to get me to do as they wished. When I left I wanted to meet one of the family they all seemed to despise, and I was able to find Stella and she helped train me as a shaman, goal of getting the family back tougher, as of now I'm the last male Weathers air unless father and mother decide they want to have more kids at their age."

"Oh god, mental image!" Koncho cried

"So _that's_ how Christine managed to live." Blake laughed

"Well there is a limit on things a kid could easily and not so easily do alone, Stella was trying to be realistic."

"But where were you when Christine was living in that hell hole with your parents?" Koncho asked

"And why wasn't any of this told to me?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, I had to keep a low profile around them, I did have ghost scouts around and of course I couldn't reveal myself to anyone but I did plan to bust her out when mother and father were making plans to kill her but she had already done that herself before I could come up with a plan. Stella didn't tell you Elizabeth for the same reason Christine wasn't told, we couldn't risk anything getting out at all."

"If this is some kind of trick, I do hope you know we won't take it lightly." Drotoro sneered

"No trick at all, actually I've a good bit of money for Christine, when you got your mother money half went to you and half went to Stella, when she died only half of her money actually went to you, the other half was split into two chucks half of which was entrusted to me and the other half, close to a million American, well to say the least that's missing, along with valuables form her home which survived the fire."

"Couldn't the others just have easily have gotten it?" Christine asked

"I don't think they did, they've been lacking a bit of money lately, pampering Jenna in every way possible, but she is a skilled shaman and she does have rebellious tendencies, I guess it might take a good bit to keep her on their side."

"So umm, are there other Weathers family members like you?" Christine asked

"Yes, actually they're all over the world, probably at least fifty on either side of the family, some aren't shamans they can't all be after all. The ones that are, I am in contact with seven of them, but it being that way, both sides of the family, the feud is getting worse, we're almost expecting a small war."

"War?" Christine asked

"It's that thing were two groups of people face each other over a reason…" Manny said

"I know what a war is Manny…" Christine sighed "But what's the reason, other than Hao."

"The shaman fight and a lot of events that brought old wounds back to the surface, and if a war does strike, either side is going to recruit more shamans to join them, if that happens innocent bystanders might end up getting hurt and we can't have that, yourself and I are the only ones now not trying to strike up stuff with any family members."

"But what could we actually do about it?"

"Not much, the members from your bloodline I know all say my bloodline is starting it, the members I know from my bloodline all say members from your bloodline are doing it. But this really isn't much to worry about, for the moment however. Your only concern right now is to keep doing as your doing, if somehow we can convert a few more members of the family to join us then we might have a chance at ending it all."

"You might want to take a look at this…" Remington said looking over at the TV which kept flickering "It's only right that I have a bad feeling about this… right?"

Charger came zooming in "There was an explosion at the patch headquarters this morning!"

"You think Hao might…" Aaralyn asked

"I hope not…" Blake said

"I don't know, I'm going to go look around." Charger said

"I'll go too." Hilda walked towards the door

"Well, since you two are going I guess I should." Christine said

"So basically, we're all going so lock up right?" Blake asked

"Pretty much." Remington replied

The group walked around patch village which seemed like a ghost town almost until they found a part of town literally lined with other shamans, all looking towards a large white funnel looking thing

"That's the holy ground of the stars…" Kennard said

"Anyone mind filling us in on what's going on?" Blake asked

"Hao, Yoh Asakura and his friends are facing off over there." A girl's voice said Blake turned around to see Jeanne and Marco standing side by side

"Iron maiden-sama!" Blake said happily "and Marco." He added a bit bitterly Christine put her hand on his shoulder

"I know what you're about to say Blake so save your words breath, you were right, you weren't giving information to Hao and I knew that all too well, the real reason why I said that was because you were a kid, a kid who didn't need to be caught up in the x-laws and you were so reckless you would only end up getting hurt, and Meene was too attached. I discussed it with Jeanne-sama and she agreed that that would be the only way the other would accept you leaving. Besides, from the looks of things, you've done pretty well on your own." Marco glanced at Christine

"Dose Meene know that?" Blake asked a bit hopefully

"Meene didn't make it." Jeanne said

"What?" Blake asked, he didn't want to believe it, she really wasn't dead, she couldn't be

"She was facing Hao and she was already weakened, I know she was like an older sister to you." Jeanne

"I didn't get the chance to tell her, I intended on tell her eventually and before the fight earlier I was about to, I was going to tell everyone they all deserved the truth but everything happened so fast." Marco said

"Either way, Meene knows now, she knows because she's looking down from heaven." Jeanne said smiling at Blake

"That's true." Blake said

"I'm going to go give some people so hope now, see you late then Blake." Jeanne said

"See ya later, and Marco…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jeanne hadn't been gone long until someone yelled

"LOOK AT THAT!"

"That's Hao!" another person said, this drew attention to the white funnel like thing, sure enough they could just spot him.

"Do you think it means?" Blake looked over at Christine

"that bastard can't have won…" she slowly said

"It's not over, look, other oversouls." Remington said

"And look at that explosion…" Hilda said

the group watched silently for a while, sometimes there would be an explosion, Christine really wished they could actually be close enough to really know what was going on, there were rumors going around that Hao was going to try and take the great spirits.

"Crap, the spirit of fire's huge now!" Hilda said

"Shit… Hao must have gotten the great spirits…" Remington said

"Could this be it?" Christine asked

"It might be we're done for I think…" Blake said

Christine started to squeeze Blake's hand, she was scared and hell he was scared too anyone in such a position would be and everyone was.

"Pray for the light of Hope." He heard Jeanne say to some other shamans

"Well, you heard the girl…" He said looking at Christine

"G-gotcha Blake." Christine said

there were more explosions, every time someone got one hit on Hao he always had about three to counter it.

"Yoh, Yoh can't lose… after all if he dose then I won't get to try sushi one day, and we can't have that." Hilda said laughing a bit

"Yoh can't lose because Hao can't win, and Hao can't win because I enjoy life too much to die." Blake said

"Yoh…" Christine said, all of a sudden one by one everyone was sending their power to Yoh, it didn't take very long after that, everything flashed white, and Patch Village was gone, everyone was just standing in the middle of the desert

"Uhhh, so I take it, Yoh won?" Koncho said

"Guess so…" Kennard said

"He is… since we got to Patch Village there's usually been a small mumble I could only really hear if everything was very quiet, that's gone now…" Christine said

"HELL YEAH!" Blake yelled

"About time he's gone." Hilda said

"Couldn't this make things with the family a lot easier?" Christine asked Kennard

"Maybe, but it's still not going to be an easy task, hopefully your friends won't mind helping..." Kennard said

"Of course we don't, but what about the shaman fight?" Remington asked

"It's being suspended until we receive word from the great spirits, until then we'll be in touch." Silva had almost appeared from out of nowhere, he had always had this habit.

"With Hao gone then I don't have much of a job then huh?" Christine asked

"Well, it is always useful to have an extra shaman around, and there are plenty of trouble making shamans beside Hao and if and when the shaman fight starts back up, we'll probably need all the help we can get."

"So we pretty much just do whatever until or if the fight ever starts back up?" Blake asked

"Pretty much, see ya around." Silva said walking off

"Blake, Christine!"

"Makei!" Christine said

"I just wanted to say bye, mom and dad are waiting for me so I can't talk long, see you if and then the fight starts back up then?"

"Of course." Blake said

"Bye!"

"Well, I guess a lot of people are jut going to go back to their normal lives now..." Aaralyn said

"So, this leaves us with the question of what in the heck we're all going to do now?" said Blake

"Well first of all we have to tell Marina the news, and the thing with Christine's family, well we should try to help out with that, besides I'm not ready for the group to get spilt up just because of the stuff with the fight." Remington said

"I have a bit of business to take care of as well…" Hilda said

"So then we'll all go tougher right, so where exactly is it everyone needs to go, we'll just start by going whatever's closest." Blake said

"I'm going to go it alone, I need to do this on my own you all can stay tougher if you wish I'll stay in touch and when I've taken care of my business I'll re join you all." Hilda said

"Alright Hilda, but what is it you're going to do?" Remington asked

"Jesus, you're such a nosy boy it's a rather small issue shouldn't take me long to clear it up. I'll split from you all once we get to the next town, hopefully they'll have a bus station and where do you want to meet up at?"

"Well, I think Mead, Nebraska would be an ideal place, the only land mark I can think of in such a small town would be Morningside Cemetery it's not hard to find, lest say meet at the main gate on March 27th, unless you otherwise have contact to meet at another date time and place." Kennard suggested

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blake said

"Kennard can't you drive?" Christine asked "I mean, we're going to have to do a lot of hitchhiking if not."

"Well, I'm 32 I sure hope I can… well I can but there's the little problem of the car, that I don't have."

"Ah well, hitchhiking isn't too that bad, we've got time to waste for now right?" Blake said

"Yeah." Remington said

It didn't take the group long to get to a nearby town with Kennard around, he pretty much knew how to get around

"So Hilda, where ya' headed?" Remington asked

"Jesus, you are one of the nosiest people I've ever met, I'm going to Andover, Massachusetts, going to check out the home front." Hilda gave Remington a tap on the shoulder

"Well have fun I guess." Christine said

"Heh fun sure, don't fall in a random hole or anything while I'm gone."

"I won't" Christine laughed a bit

"See ya' around Hilda." Blake said glancing at Charger "See you too Charger keep her out of trouble

"My muse couldn't possibly get into any trouble." Charger smirked

"That's what you think." Hilda laughed a bit "Remember Blake, use the protection."

"Hilda, you know we…" Blake laughed

"For now you haven't"

"It feels weird and un adult-ly being an adult here listening to teenagers talk about protection, so I'm just going to act like I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Kennard started staring at the bus schedule.

"Well Kennard if you're going to hang around maniacs like us you should probably get used to it." Remington laughed a bit

"There's 23 B, well see you crazy kids… and the adult, Charger and I will be in touch soon don't go psycho without me, and try not to have too much fun either."

As Christine waved to Hilda she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

and that is all for now review please I don't spend my life-less life typing this for nothing. 


	16. Chapter 16

Alright I'd just like to start off by saying that I am planning to write and am writing a fullmetal Alchemist and shaman king crossover, Christine and Co. will be making an appearance but so will Yoh and Co.

This chapter is Hilda-centric mostly, because for the obvious reason that I need to develop her more, I'm trying to keep her out of the angsty teen because my daddy is mean cycle a lot of fanfictions have, even if from the looks of it it's headed that way but you pretty much have to realize Hilda's over the angsty angry teen stage and got over that before she met with Christine and Blake and the others, so she pretty much just wants to prove now that she dosen't need her sister's help with everything.

To be honest I never had Hilda mentioned having a sister before because well I never really thought of it, but I suppose I'll write in my reasons for her not telling them.

* * *

"Did you hear Hilda Wilkins is back in town?" a very bold looking tall dirty blonde girl asked some of her friends. 

"Really?" a teenage boy who looked like a reject from a rap group

"Yes, Herkins, runs the Andover Inn, said she reserved for only a night though." the girl replied

"I heard her sister is starting a career in music," the boy said smiling a bit

"Heh, I've got the demo CD, always knew she was talented." Another teenage boy said, he was a bit shorter than the others.

"Hey, she's hot too, you got to admit." The first boy laughed a bit pointing to the cover of the CD the second by was holding "Guess the looks didn't quite run in the family, I remember Hilda from back in high school, didn't look anywhere near as good as that." He added

"She was about a 6 on a scale of 1 to 10, I heard she did some things with a few guys in 10th grade but they're all probably liars." The other boy agreed

"Her sister must have earned the looks and talent from god, the girl did so much for her family after their mother died, sacrifice like she made could only be rewarded with such." The blonde girl said awe fully

"Hilda was pretty smart though, I cheated off her back when we had Bio' tougher, if she hadn't moved out she would be close to graduating at the top of our class." The other boy said

"She was so anti-social though, at first I just figured she was shy, but I tried to be friendly to her; she hardly ever said anything to anyone." The girl sighed a bit

"She was such a brat." The shorter boy scoffed

"I wonder why she's decided to come back." The girl said

"Beats me." The first boy said picking up a book bag "We should go on to school we're seniors about to graduate, no reason to be late now right?"

"This is where you lived?" Charger asked eyeing the outside of the house, it was fairly good sized, upstairs and downstairs, the yard was well taken care of, looked as if it was owned by a family still.

"Yep, you do realize, that whatever happens in here, you can't tell the others."

"I won't, I am your guardian spirit after all, but don't you think the others would like you to tell them?"

"Well as much as they'd like it I wouldn't, besides if they knew they'd want to come and if I told them they couldn't they'd get worried and come anyway, and that would only cause trouble."

"I suppose so; after all he's not a shaman if there were a fight it wouldn't take much to take him down."

"I don't intend on fighting Charger."

"Just saying is all…"

Hilda made her way to the front door, Charger wasn't sure but he thought he actually saw her hand shake as she rang the doorbell. She was very quiet wondering if she would hear footsteps at all, instead of hearing footsteps the door simply opened.

"Hilda, didn't think I'd be seeing you again, outside world a bit harder than you thought it would be then?"

"It wasn't what I expected, but I won't be around long, I plan on leaving in a few days, I've come here to take care of a few things then I have some matters I need to help take care of, not really my matters but it's a favor fro a friend I said I'd help."

Charger had noticed that neither Hilda nor the man he assumed with reasoning was her father would give one another eye to eye contact.

The door swung open further and Hilda took the invitation to walk in Charger quickly followed behind her as the door was closing, the man must have not been able to see him, he could have always simply went through the walls but it would have seemed a bit intrusive to him.

The first thing Charger noticed about the inside of the house was the size of everything, it wasn't overly spaced but the house had the perfect amount of room, everything was very clean too and everything looked expensive the house was lavishly decorated Charger figured that a wifeless and childless man living alone couldn't possibly make a house look quite like this.

Hilda didn't seem to notice, Charger figured it must have not been a new thing to her.

"Well you know where everything's at and you know what time lunch is." The man said

"You've taken up cooking?" Hilda asked she seemed a bit shocked

"No, but I have the spare money to pay for maids and people to do such things. Go to your room and change before lunch." He walked into one of the other rooms

Hilda let out a sigh of relief as she slid her boots off, "That just proved, I don't need Ana or anyone else to take care of me I can choose my own path and follow it I don't need others unless I want them." She said this satisfyingly "Well Charger, this is home, he's really taken care of the place, it's strange, Ana must be keeping in touch with him, speaking of Ana I should call her and maybe rub this in her face just a bit." Hilda started going up the stairs in almost a run "Come on Charger! Never seen a girl's room before?" she almost laughed a bit as she opened her door.

Her room was just as she remember leaving it, compared to the rest of the house it was a huge mess, several posters and pictures almost covering all of the wall, thick clashing curtains, carpet that looked as if it used to be at least 3 shades whiter many years before, even a few empty cans of soda on a desk with a dusty computer accompanying them.

"Now where did I put that phone?" Hilda said as she started to throw clothes that had been lying around the room off the top of her bed and tables, "here it is, still works too figured it would have died sitting on the base that long, ah well cordless phones for you I guess."

Charger watched as she pulled out a small book from her pocket and started looking up her sister's contact number, she seemed very happy but Charger kept getting the worst feeling and he couldn't tell why.

"Ana, guess where I'm calling from?" Hilda asked inn an ego tone

"HILDA, I've been worried sick about you where the heck are you, south of the boarder."

"Oh Ana that's the greeting I get from you? You know I would have called if a phone was near by, and no not south of the boarder."

"Is it some kind of night club?" Ana asked a bit uneasy

"Keep guessing." Hilda started to laugh a bit

"Amsterdam, you didn't get a job there by any chance because there was a girl on the news the other day she fit your description and if you did I'll have you know I'm coming down there and I'll drag you back with every ounce of energy I have and it's nothing to be that happy about!"

"N-No Ana nothing like that what kind of idiot do you take me for?" Hilda laughed a bit after finishing that sentence "Well you'll never guess so I'll just tell you, I'm at home."

"You're where?" Ana asked sounding worried

"Home, its okay his reaction was better than I thought it would be."

"Hilda, you should have…"

"I know I should have called you but it was something I needed to do alone I didn't need you or anyone else tagging alone, you see I've really…"

"G-Grown a lot, but Hilda that doesn't mean a thing, sure you'll be an adult in a matter of two months but Hilda, I'm worried about you and dad hasn't exactly seemed well lately you shouldn't stick around there I'm worried he might have a relapse into his old behavior and I know you think you're a hot shot shaman now and you can kick anyone's ass but you could be in serious trouble now!"

"Ana, there's no need for you to worry now I don't need you to protect me like I used to I've had a lot of experiences I can look after myself now if I have a problem I know I'll be able to stop it."

"HILDA HAVEN'T YOU EVER PAIED ATTENTION TO ANYTHING ANYONE EVER SAID! You're physical state is fine; you really are a very strong girl physically sometimes I wonder how strong you really are emotionally. You've been through a lot, we've been through a lot I worked hard all those years to make sure you were alright and you usually were smart enough to take my advise, even if this might sound crazy to you I don't want you staying there long without anyone else around… promise me that you'll go if you want to see father at least bring someone else along."

Hilda sighed "Ana, you're so stubborn but if you say so I will, but I guess I shouldn't run dad's phone bill up any longer, I call you soon kay?"

"Alright Hilda, take care."

Hilda hung up the phone "Wonder what's eating her?" she said aloud "Probably just shocked I did this, she'll get used to the thought soon and probably call and say I was right, can't blame her for worrying though I guess." Hilda gave Charger a weak smile

"Wonder what the others are up to right now." She had changed the subject

"Remington, Aaralyn you two have no idea how glad I am to see you! How was the shaman fight?" a lady who looked to be about in her mid twenties to early thirties had dashed out of the building to ask

"Marina, hey, a lot happened, we'll explain it in a bit but we won't be able to stay here for long, the fight got called off but we're planning to help our friend, this is Christine Weathers." Remington said nodding at Christine who nodded back "I've heard a good bit about you from Remington." Christine said

"And that's Blake Onterrie and Kennard Weathers, fellow shamans." Remington explained "We had the time for a quick break before handling other matters so Aaralyn and I wanted to pay a visit back here."

"Well come on in tell us of how it was there, I'm glad you two got back seems we did do a good job training you."

The building smelled very sweet like cookies were baking all the time, it was a very homely looking place, Christine could tell why Remington and Aaralyn liked it there. Typically when you think of an orphanage you thing of a dusty old building that's dark and drey depressing and sad, this would be the last place Christine could think of as an orphanage. Not only did the place seem very nice all the kids there were really nice and all seemed very happy, Christine couldn't really see how, she might have lost a lot of her family but she figured she wouldn't have been near as happy had she not gotten some time with them, most of the kids there were even given last names because when they came there they didn't have a name at all. Christine had lost herself in thoughts and hadn't been paying much attention to Aaralyn and Remington telling about their experiences in the fights, she had heard them all before anyway so it's not like she was missing out on anything, her train of though would be broke when Marina said "He made you kill other shamans?" horrified

"Yeah." Remington answered bowing his head a bit

"I should have known sending two children into something like that…" Marina said sobbing a bit

"No, I'm glad you got us to enter it, and when the fight starts up again we're going back, not every kid like us is as lucky as we were coming up, in a way I think what we went through is to make up for having such an easy life, we did consider not tell you but it wouldn't be fair not to tell you." Remington said

"This other thing you're going to do, how dangerous is it?" Marin asked

"Well, no one's sure it might be easy and it might not but it's because of Christine and Blake and Hilda Aaralyn and I got help, we wouldn't have survived that day I know it somehow, and if Christine hadn't met Blake and Hilda the chances of us getting saved would have been slim. For what they did, I'll follow them off a cliff if it means helping them." Remington said.

"I will see to it these two are alright, there's no need for you to worry, what we're going to do might be dangerous but I've watched over this kid in secret since she was 10 and that's no easy task, but I won't hesitate to risk my life for the good of them and I don't think anything you say could stop them, as adults the only thing we can do is keep the safe in the end." Kennard said

"In that case I want to come to." Marina said

"No, these kids here need you as much as we did, this place wouldn't be the same without you Marina, I don't want to think of how the kids here or us would have turned out without you, besides if I have to hurt anyone I wouldn't be able to do it in front of you, doing it in front of Aaralyn is hard as it is." Remington said

"We did do very good in the fight though, didn't lose a battle, when it starts back up we'll be even better, we're not bad shamans and we've grown up a lot mentally and physically, it's almost been a year since we left for the fight and a lot's happened, but what we're about to do, knowing you're sitting here worrying won't help." Aaralyn said quietly

"If you say so, but once you get done with that come back here and visit again even if you don't stay."

"Of course we will." Said Aaralyn smiling

"We'll be getting a hotel room for the night, and swing back by here tomorrow before we leave town again." Said Remington

"Why don't you all stay here?" Marina asked

"We don't want to milk this place, sure you all do a great job of running it but the kids here need the food and beds they can't get else where I'd feel bad about it if we stayed here." Remington explained

Christine's mind wondered off yet again so she didn't hear the rest of the conversation for some reason she couldn't get Hilda and Charger out of her head, she wondered if the others were the same way right now or if it was just her. _"Typically shamans can sense danger from far away if someone they care for is involved." _The words Stella had said to her one day when she was training wouldn't leave her head, she was wondering if she should ask the others if they had this feeling as well but they didn't look like they did, but neither did Christine, she looked just like she always had, she never was one to show a lot of emotions especially the negative ones, as well as she knew Blake and everyone else she still wondered if they were the same as she was about that kind of thing.

"God I sure lost a ton of weight on that trip, these pants would fall off now, besides I don't see why I wore pants like this in the first place, they look cool but thinking back they were really dysfunctional." Hilda laughed a bit throwing a pair of pants aside "Let's go down stairs, dad would have a fit if I were late for food.

"Hilda, I…" Charger was going to say he didn't feel good about this whole thing but he stopped himself, Hilda seemed very happy and he didn't want to stop that

"What is it?" she asked

"It, It's nothing." He said quickly

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly for Hilda and Charger, Charger still didn't feel everything was quite all right but every time he looked at Hilda he thought it must just have been him, the only other time she ever looked this happy was with Christine and the others.

Hilda had went to bed pretty early that night and told Charger that trips just made her tired, Charger didn't have much better to do than roam around the house, the hall nearby Hilda's room had lots of pictured of her, her sister and mother. There were an abundance of family pictures even ones made after her mother died.

"My family was just like this, we were always happy, if I hadn't been off chasing dreams I could have been there for my parents' funeral, Hilda my muse I wish I could live again and not make the mistakes I made." Charger said aloud looking at Hilda asleep, surely if she had heard him talk like that about he she might try to cross him over but he did have strong feelings for her, he was dead now so he knew he'd have to give up on them, Hilda had more than enough sense to not love the dead in such a way

"Such a stupid girl I had." Charger saw Hilda's father walking down the hall "I guess you try to fix the mistakes you make and when you can't fix them you get rid of them, so foolish to eat and drink the food earlier as if she trusted me not to tamper with it, suppose I should hurry and get her into the car, time to get rid of this problem."

There really wasn't much Charger could do besides follow and watch as her father took Hilda out the door and into the car which he made sure to get in along with Hilda, he had considered poessing him but didn't have a clue how he would have done that.

Hilda didn't even wake up until the next day "Where in the heck am I?" she asked

"We're going on a trip, to Hudson New Hampshire, the old lake house you and your sister always liked it there I wanted you to see it again, and what am I saying, you can't rebuild trust, I wanted you to see that place one more time, honestly I thought I might have put one too many pills in that food yesterday it's nearly noon."

"What in the hell…" Hilda said looking over at Charger who gave her a worried look

"We're almost there, this is the road we had to pull over on that time because you lost your stuffed cat from the car window when you were three."

"Dad, what in the fuck is going on?" Hilda asked

"You should've talked to your sister, since you ran out of me I had quit buying my pills since I never did feel the need to lash out at anything else, I got your letter the other day and to say the least it ticked me off, you're nerve so for that and all the other problems you've caused me you're going to have go be done away with, some mistakes you can't fix."

Hilda started to look for anything to oversoul with, but this wouldn't do her any good there weren't any weapons nearby by and when she learned to properly use her oversoul she didn't know much about regular spirit control.

She was so scared she didn't say a thing for the rest of the trip, this wasn't her dad's usual anger, he seemed oddly calm and that's what worried her the most.

The lake house looked just as she had remembered it, back when their mom was alive they used to spend a lot of time there on the weekends holidays and during summer, she had always thought he sold the place

"Before I unlock the car doors I want you to know if you struggle with this, things will only get worse for you so let me do this." He seized the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the car. She was too scared to run, if she did run how far would she get anyway, there still wasn't a thing to use as an oversoul Charger looked just as scared as she did if not more "H-Hilda…" he said

The only thing Hilda could do was close her eyes, she hadn't remembered being this scared in a long time, even as a bonafied shaman there wasn't a thing she could do.

"You're such a stupid girl, even now."

Hilda felt herself being thrown into the cold water and couldn't help but gasp from it, it wasn't deep so she came back up pretty fast coughing from the water that had gotten in to her lunges, and when she had fell her head had also hit a rock, she figured she would be bleeding, but couldn't very easily tell as her head was being shoved under the water again and this time she didn't think she would be coming back up.

Hilda really did think she was going to die, the only thing she could do was try to keep her eyes open so she'd know she was still alive, a smarter person would have fought back but she couldn't for some reason it was like something was holding her back, almost like it was a bad dream, you want to move but your legs just don't work. She felt her eyes slowly close even though she was trying so hard to keep them open, she seriously thought she was going to die.

Out of the blue she felt herself being pulled from the water, she could hear screaming all around here, the voices seemed familiar

"HILDA DAMN IT YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!" that voice was Ana's but how did she know, Hilda felt herself gagging on the water and coughing it up "Ana?"

"Don't you Ana me, you didn't listen to me, when haven't I given you good advise I was going to tell you not to stay there because dad's been off his medication, I had to get a lot of help to find your friends and get them here because you know I can't fight and even you as a shaman have your limits so don't fuck around with risky crap because you think you're powerful! Your head is freaking bleeding what in the hell happened?"

"Hilda, I, I had a bad feeling about it and I didn't say a thing to anyone, I-I'm sorry." Christine had just ran over to Hilda and Ana on the verge of tears

"Christine I did to so don't blame yourself!" Aaralyn said who had ran up right behind her

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Hilda heard Kennard say this

"I really though, I was going to die…" Hilda only managed to say this before blacking out.

Hilda didn't have a clue about how much time had went by she could hear voices all around here again "She's lucky we showed up when we did." She figured by how quietly that was said it had to be Aaralyn

"I don't know how to even start to thank you." She knew for sure that only Ana would say something like that

"You don't have to Hilda's our friend like I said, we take care of our own." Obviously that was Christine's voice.

"Someone's finally coming to." She recognized this voice as Blake's voice

Hilda opened her eyes and sat up slowly, her head was killing her, and she honestly was shocked to be waking up at all she figured for sure she was a good as dead.

"Ahem." Elizabeth said "I think Christine and the others should go to get some food."

"But that's a one person job." Blake argued

"You'll need to get a lot." Elizabeth flew at Blake's face giving him a stern, 'don't judge my judgment type' look.

"R-right." Blake said as he and the others filed out of the room leaving only Ana and Hilda

"You could have at least told your friends the situation." Ana said slowly

"No I couldn't have, we've all got enough issues with things in our little group I figured it would have just been extra needless baggage and before Kennard came I was the oldest and I needed to be a good example." Hilda said smugly

"Good example huh?" Ana sighed "If you didn't come close to dying earlier I would have just slapped you Hilda, they're your friends and from what they've told me you've been playing big sister pretty much but in that same reasoning if you were going to be playing big sister it's your job to be able to trust them and tell them things like that or else they won't come to you when they need you either."

"I didn't come to them because I didn't need them for this." Hilda turned her head to face the other direction

"How can you even say that, if we didn't show up when we did you'd be-"

"As good as dead, I know, can I guess bringing them there was your handy work Ana?" Hilda asked

"Of course it was, I had more than enough resources and friends in high places to track them down for me, afterwards we went to dad's house and when we saw no one was there I figured the lake house was the only place else he'd go."

"Always were smart, huh Ana?"

"Sure as hell have to be with a sister like you, who won't listen to my reasoning."

"Guess so, didn't quiet expect that fuck to act like that."

"Neither did I, he used to act on whims I didn't expect quite that, I don't blame you for staying even though I told you with good sense not to, that Kennard guy, he's devoted to keeping you kids safe, we had to stop him from killing dad to call the police, he was pissed."

"If I had been awake I would have told him to go ahead and kill him."

"yeah but he is still our dad, no matter how crazy he is, it's still hard to think of what would happen if he died, after all he gave us life." Ana sighed "the police said they'd be keeping him for a while, but since his mental state is like it is he'll either be freed on the terms that he takes his medications and if the state catches him not using them he'll be placed in a nut house."

"Good for him."

"But you don't go back near him unless you talk to me first, there's no way you'll be able to talk anything into him or even begin to reason with him."

"I don't plan to Ana, as soon as I can leave I'm going with Christine and the others, I owe them double now for saving my life after we take care of that business I'm not sure what I'll be doing, I promise I'll stay in touch with you, but that was the last time I have a thing to do with dad, it's strange even though I'm a fairly descent shaman I was still useless in that position I don't want to be in it again, but doing what we're about to do could be pretty dangerous I might very well end up in a situation like that again, even if I do I'll have an alternative then somehow."

"Just don't get killed after what we just did to make sure you lived Hilda, I know nothing I say is going to stop any of you from doing something like what the others told me your plans were but at least don't die, if you die I'll find you ghost and kick your ass."

"You just make sure you don't end up suckered in a porno video trying to become this big shot singer."

"You know I've got better since than that, I practically raised you, not an easy task mind you."

Hilda was able to leave the hospital later that day and as planned the group decided to head on after going to pay Marina another visit.

Since that day Hilda refused to talk to anyone about what had happened, the others decided that was for the best to, after all she did almost die it wouldn't be something good to remind her. Charger had filled the others in on what had happened though while Hilda had been asleep at the hospital earlier that day, but as he said he didn't have a clue as to what had went through her head. Hilda never liked anyone being able to get inside her head anyway.

"So where are we going?" Christine asked Kennard

"We're going to go to the main area the fighting will probably take place, it's a pretty rural place there are a few people on our side of things already gathering there. Stella made it pretty clear she didn't want you getting involved in any of this, but after watching you all those years, even if I told you no you'd still do it wouldn't you?"

"You know I would." Christine laughed a bit

"Even so, things are going to get pretty dangerous from here on out and I want to make it perfectly clear, if I tell you to run you run no matter what, since it's my job to ensure your safety it might mean giving my own life or at the least risking it."

"Gotcha." Christine reluctantly agreed

"We'll all be alright, we've lost enough in the past we won't lose anything else life isn't that harsh." Blake laughed easily, he knew well that things could get pretty ugly but he really did want to put a good face on it.

The group had to take a few train trips for the next few days, finally they were at their final stop.

"I love rural places, nothing but rolling hills and grass for miles and miles." Blake laughed

"Hard to imagine anyone wanting to fight in a place like this." Christine said looking ahead as far as she could see.

"Hard to think of but it's true." Everyone was able to recognize this voice as Jenna, who certainly knew how to make a loud entrance by stirring up so much dust with her spirit no one could see too well through the dust clouds.

Christine quickly oversouled Elizabeth into her sword, she usually liked to use Koncho a lot because he was a good help to Skya and had fast reflexes and a good connection to her but Elizabeth should have a very good reaction to something that was once hers.

"Christine the day has come." Christine could just make out Jenna within the dust "Today's the day you die, and the others get a front row seat." Jenna had not come along and had made sure to have other shamans who could hold the others right where they were "Neither of us are getting help in this fight, just me against you, if you have any objections forget them because if you do your friends are in a position where I could easily kill them right now, so don't do anything stupid."

* * *

And that readers is where I end this chapter, mostly for neatness and because the next chapter is going to be nothing but fighting and then I'll have a chapter to tie up the lose ends in the story after that.Sorry it took a while for me to type I kept getting stuck on things, and my dog had to be taken to a vet for stitches he had about a 5 inch cut on him not sure where from.  
I do hope this chapter explained Hilda a little bit, and such but I'm coming near the end of this fiction anyway so I guess I might be losing the spark I once had for it… I did rush this chapter near the end though so sorry about that. ...don't know anyway if you will review.  
As a side note I really got to stop putting things off. 


	17. Chapter 17

Last real chapter about time... right after this one is pretty much epilouge chapter telling what everyone did after the fact... sorta... anyway I can't say I'm too happy with this chapter, I had to kill a couple of people off and it wasn't an easy thing to do so I ended up writing a few lines then taking a break a lot until I finally buckled down tonight and finished it... but yeah parts of this chapter just annoy me... but here it is anyway and I think it;s the longest chapter too.

* * *

Jenna started to chuckle "You see Christine, I'd like you to meet my new guardian ghost, I'm giving my usual one a break, oh that's right you've met this guy before, Hao Asakura." 

"There's no way Hao would let you use his spirit!" Christine said knowing Hao would use as many people as he could to achieve his goal but people using him would be off limits.

"Well, it's not like he's here by will, his spirit is strong but father was able to bind it pretty good, at least it is for now, once he realizes we got rid of a pest with him he can't be the least bit upset right?" Jenna smirked "just leave them in that cage boys, it'll bind their powers, you're all welcome to go back to the others, remember don't tell them I'm going to jump the gun on the plans, I'll tell them later."

"Scared Christine?"

"Yes." Christine admitted "Who in my position wouldn't be, I'm a kid and my life is on the line here, but since I know my life is on the line, it'll only make me more encouraged to beat you. Hao is a skilled shaman but I don't see his skills as a ghost that's bond being very helpful, he doesn't have fighter skills he has shamanic skills, those won't help you, because Elizabeth has fighter skills."

"God damn it, God damn it!" Kennard hissed "This fucking cage makes it so we can't use our powers, Christine you better win because I can't get you out of this unless we get out."

"Come on Christine you can do this!" Blake said, he knew the stakes were high but he had to encourage her it was the only thing he could do in a situation like that, and a part of him really did believe she could do it

"Yeah you heard the boy, kick ass you can't leave me alone with these nuts!" Hilda cheered

"Hey, you think we might be able to let her use some of our furyoku like everyone did for the Asakura boy?" Aaralyn asked Remington

"Well I remember reading something about cages like this way back when, but I don't remember what the restrictions were, it's worth a try though."

Everyone else tried also knowing Christine's furyoku was about average if not a bit under average it would provide a very good boost.

It was a lucky break as it worked, Christine felt considerably lighter and now even less scared, everyone's support and well wishes, their hopes, dreams and even fears, she could feel it all.

"Don't get cocky over this, they can't give you much to make much of a difference because giving too much would kill them, that Yoh boy had hundreds of people behind him every little bit of course helped, in your case a mere five people can give you a small burst only adding about half of what you had, still nothing compared to my years of training." Jenna smirked "so are we going to get this over with or not?" she asked

"Alright then, if you insist on fighting." Christine had just gotten those words out of her mouth; Jenna really must have been ready for things to start before right after Christine said that Jenna had already attacked, planning to kill with one hit of her sword, in regular circumstances, it might have just killed Christine, somehow she was able to evade the blunt of the attack.

"Not bad, I see you picked up a bit form the others, namely Elizabeth's skills as a fighter, won't help you for long." Jenna smiled "Give me your best shot."

Elizabeth once again took more control than Christine had; Elizabeth was smart enough to know that Jenna would only allow Christine to attack her like that if she was planning to recoil.

Christine acted like she was going to attack low, but quickly attacked high as soon as Jenna made a move low, before Jenna could react again Christine was able to get her off her feet.

Christine hadn't been able to really do this by skill as a shaman alone and not by dumb luck before so obviously it slowed her reaction time down long enough for Jenna to get back on her feet. Jenna starting randomizing her slashes so they were a bit more unpredictable, but they were also less accurate and a bit easier to block at this cost, Christine did manage to get a few minor slashes on her arms from them however but she couldn't allow the bit of stinging to get to her.

"They trained her pretty good." Kennard sneered staring at Jenna "Should have known it would going to end up with a match between her and the girl I promised to take care of, shit."

Blake eyed Kennard with curiosity "Jenna's his younger sister." Aaralyn said quietly

"JENNA!" Kennard yelled

"What do you want you filthy traitor?" Jenna yelled back not taking her attention from the fight

"Jenna you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, I'm doing it because I'm loyal to my family unlike some of us who couldn't even stay around for their baby sister!"

"You still can't understand why I didn't stick around? Are you that devoted to fighting for a feud that should have died out years ago, are you willing to kill someone who didn't ask to be a part of it all just because you were told it would be your job to do so? Jenna if you're so loyal to family, Christine's family damn it and you're old enough to think for yourself, do you really want to run around the world with the blood of a child on your hands?"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Jenna yelled, she had also managed to knock Christine off her feet, and had her sward right at Christine's neck so that if she move3d even one bit she was a good a dead.

"You don't think I'll do it do you? You think I'm really a soft person like you."

"No Jenna I think you're a human, I hope you're a human I hope that you haven't been raised to be a heartless killing machine for old causes!"

"My cause is for Hao!"

"Hao is dead!"

"Only for 500 more years!"

"You won't gain a thing from him then"

"Shut-up!" Jenna forgot all about using her sword and started to choke Christine; it wasn't hard for her to over power Christine seeing as she was in her twenties and Christine was only 14 and had the body of a 14 year old girl. Christine's oversoul had been broken because of this.

"After I finish you off I'm killing Kennard and the others, you people have been an annoyance to our cause for all too long!" Jenna hissed

Christine gasped for air, and tried to move as much as she could but nothing was working. Jenna had stopped choking her and now was just starting to repeatedly punch her in the face "Why did you get the gift? Why was someone as unworthy as you able to inherit the gift of seeing into Hao's mind? You didn't even like the man, and you couldn't even put it too good use!" Jenna said this in between punches, Christine's lip had been busted in the mists of them, Christine didn't even have the strength left to hardly move after being choked she was still trying to breathe right again.

"Damn it!" Blake cussed he was going to try anything at this point to get to Christine "I can't lose her!"

All of a sudden the cage disappeared; Jenna had broken her own oversoul, which must have been where the control of the cage was coming from. Blake didn't pay any attention to anything else and just ran straight to Christine pushing Jenna out of the way, he had expected more of a fight from Jenna but she only stayed frozen where Blake had pushed her.

Christine coughed weakly, after being choked and then swallowing a considerable amount of her own blood from where her lip had been busted this wasn't avoidable. "Christine, are you alright?" Blake asked her whipping some of the blood off of her face with his sleeve

"Y-Yes." Christine began to cough more "Jenna stopped herself." Blake looked over at Jenna who actually looked like she was crying but he didn't gaze at her for long before bringing his attention back to Christine. "Anything broken?" Christine shook her head. Blake took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, and picked her up. Christine was so exhausted she couldn't help but fall asleep with in a few seconds.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Blake stared at Jenna who was indeed bawling like a baby, the others had now joined Blake standing next to him. Aaralyn of course was crying a bit mostly from fear Remington of course was patting her on the back trying to convince her things would be alright now, Hilda looked like she would jump Jenna at any second despite Jenna's sobbing, and Kennard just kept staring at Jenna.

"You, you fucking people…" Jenna hissed "her god dammed eyes, why'd I have to look at her fucking eyes."

"Hey what's all the commotion out here about?" a male voice in the distance said, Kennard stared off into the distance looking a bit worried and ran over to where Jenna was "If your little ass appreciates her life you'll follow along and not say a word from here on out, those people won't hesitate to kill you!" Kennard pulled her up by the back of her shirt "Everyone else, got that too, these people are from Christine's blood line, they are somewhat friends but once they find out we're here trying to stop everyone from killing each other things might not stay so pretty, they're too drive by their cause."

Blake nodded and wondered why in the world Kennard would help Jenna, she was his sister after all but he figured Kennard would have been madder about her nearly killing Christine, on the other hand for some reason Jenna stopped, could she really possibly be a good person deep down or was she playing all of them. Blake didn't have too much time to think things over before the group was joined by two rather strong looking shamans.

"Balin Weathers, what in god's name happened here were you attacked?" the taller of the two said "This is my brother Erv Weathers." The two looked to be in their mid to early thirties, both had light blonde rather thin hair.

"Kennard Weathers, there was an attack we went after the attacker but we couldn't do much because of the shape these two girls are in." Kennard put an emphasis on the word two as he glanced at Jenna who seemed to be in a state of total shock.

"I had to seem very suspicious or prying even, but which Blood line of the Weathers are you from?" Balin asked

"We came to fight against that Hao-supporting side and bring pride back to the Weathers good name." Kennard paused and pointed at Christine and Jenna "besides me they're the only Weathers among us everyone else has been recruited."

"Well then you are among friends, come with us."

Kennard followed and motioned to the others to do so as well as he took a grip of Jenna's shirt and led her along as well.

After following the two over a few rolling hills the two men stopped and started to tap around on the ground, Blake seriously thought the two were crazy or something and couldn't see any rational reason for two grown men to do such a thing, of course not until the man named Erv pulled open a small trap door.

"It was a storm shelter; it's become a bit of a compound for most of the Weathers on our side." He explained at the group followed them down a small narrow stair case, everything was fairly well lit, and it wasn't at all stuffy and the overall atmosphere was pretty comfortable, if Blake hadn't walking in from above ground he wouldn't have thought of it as being underground.

"You can lay that one over there, so anyway why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Erv said eyeing Christine and Jenna with curiosity Kennard nodded to the others.

"Blake Onterrie." Blake said as he put Christine on the couch nearby "She's Christine Weathers." He added

"Christine Weathers? The same Christine who's parents were murdered by Hao and lived with Stella Weathers for a bit? If so we've heard a good deal about her, word spreads fast you know, but everyone assumed she was dead after Stella died until recently when someone said something about hearing her name during the shaman fight." Erv asked

"Yes." Blake said this a bit reluctantly because he wasn't sure if it was something Kennard would like them to know about Christine

"Is it true?" Erv lowered his voice when he asked this

"Is what true?" Blake asked

"That she got… the gift some call it, anyone in their right mind would call it a curse, it's a vile disgusting thing, I've always though it had to be just a rumor because otherwise she wouldn't be on the same side." Erv eyed her yet again

"No." Blake lied, he could tell by the sound of the man's voice if he had said yes the reaction might not be so good.

"Good to know, I've got to say if you had said yes I'd have sent you folks on your merry way." Erv said, Blake glanced over at Kennard who seemed taken aback that anyone could possibly hate someone because of something they can't help they can do, Blake even thought this was stupid, considering Christine was his girlfriend though he figured he'd be a bit partial to her so it could be something he wouldn't be able to see through their eyes.

"And weren't you and her supposed to be a marriage arranged by your parents?" Erv asked Blake

"Yes, but we never met until right after the shaman fights started it was pretty much by chance." Blake answered

"Things just have a way of working out I suppose." Balin said as he tossed Blake a cloth to get the left over blood off of Christine's face "So what about the rest of you?"

"Remington Quennell, and Aaralyn Ali." Remington introduced himself and Aaralyn,

"Blake, you're not doing it right!" Hilda snapped snatching the cloth from Blake "Hilda Wilkes by the way."

"I was so doing it right." Blake said quietly

"That's Jenna Weathers, she's a bit anti-social today so don't mind her." Kennard nudged Jenna who decided to play along.

"I don't want to be a bother, but I was wondering what good do you honestly think this bunch is going to do?" Balin asked

"What good?" Kennard seemed taken aback "Those four made it through the shaman fight, and the other two, well Christine was an obvious pick, and Hilda well she shows more gut than some grown men. There're all pretty young but don't under estimate them."

Later on the group was joined by other shamans, Blake honestly was sick of sitting around chit-chatting but it didn't seem like they had much of a choice in the matter, Jenna hadn't even began to say a word and Christine was still out. Kennard had made it clear they wouldn't be staying after Christine came to but for Blake this wasn't happening fast enough he was finding himself pretty bored.

"It disgusts me about Tomas Weathers… that man, rumor has it he's got Hao's host and has given it to his daughter for use, about time someone used Hao but that's still wrong." Erv sneered

"I want to know how he managed that." Kennard said peering at Jenna out of the corner of his eye "It can't be much to worry about though, Hao was a good shaman but the way I figure he couldn't be worth a dip just fighting regularly."

"Still sickening, I honestly wish they would have changed their last names and astringed their selves from the good Weathers name." said Balin who was peering at Jenna and Kennard with curiosity "it's usually pretty easy to tell, hair color, skin usually is a bit darker from _their_ blood line, occasionally though a _few_ from _our_ line look similar."

"Mine comes from my mom's side, funny how things work." Kennard laughed a bit and turned to Blake "Blake, I think Christine's slept long enough try and wake her up." Blake nodded he could tell Kennard was ready to leave before the others figured out everything.

"Oh wait; you can carry her alright can't you?" Kennard asked Blake

"Yeah." Blake answered

"Ok then, we should get on our way, I'm anxious to see where the fighting's going to be going on." Kennard said, the group finally took their leave Blake had never been so happy to get out of a place in a long time.

"Ok so Kennard where are we really going?" Blake asked this as soon as they were a good distance away.

"I've got some contacts, it's a compound similar but I prefer the company there a lot better."

"Talk about up tight." Remington said snaky

"Well you have to look at it in their point of view, both sides of the family have needlessly messed with each other for years so the hate's really grown, but if we can end it here,"

"We could stop a small war from out breaking." Remington finished for Kennard

"Why couldn't we tell them what we're really doing here?" Hilda asked

"We're a third party; we could easily take information back to their enemy." Kennard explained

"So what exactly are we going to do with," Blake looked over at Jenna

"Well, we can't exactly send her on her way, but I'm curious myself, why exactly did you stop Jenna?" Kennard asked

"You're a dumbass you know that?" Jenna sneered "Didn't mom and dad ever teach you something about not looking in your victim's eyes?"

"Oh yeah, because it tends to make your emotions stop you." Kennard said lightly

"And why don't you tell me Kennard, why didn't you tell them back there who I was with?" Jenna had walked in front of Kennard "Just what are you trying to pull you filthy traitor?"

Kennard sighed "Well I figured after not being there all those years for my little sister, I'd at least help her out of this one. If you had been anyone else I wouldn't have done that, however, it is my job to watch over Christine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try killing her again."

"You don't have to worry about that, it's something I can physically do but I can't seem to mentally get myself to do it, after today I think I've given up on that, mother and father won't be happy to hear this."

"Then don't tell them!" Kennard demanded

"Well what do you expect me to do? When the time comes they'll all be expecting me to kill her and what happens when we're in battle and I can't do it?"

"You won't be a part of _their_ battle!"

"It's my battle as well; it is something I was born to do!"

"You're not born to do what they tell you, you're born to make your own path!"

"And what if this is the path I choose?"

"Then you're wasting you life!"

"And you?"  
"If stopping this is what I'm supposed to do then I can't say I'm wasting anything, besides my goal in life right now is to assure their safety so they might go on and do better with their life."

"You're going to end up hurt in the end."

"Like you care?"

"Who said anything about me caring?"

"You implied."

"I don't imply things!"

"Whatever Jenna, they'll kill you if you go back and tell them you couldn't do a job they didn't even ask you to do."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well what do you intend to do then?"

"I don't know actually." Jenna laughed a bit "Really funny how things work." Out of the blue Jenna quickly looked to her left "Hao!" she yelled as she oversouled him into her sword. Blake seriously thought Jenna was going to attack them until she jumped in the opposite direction and had attacked something else.

"Want to fuck around us again?" Jenna had asked a man she was holding her sward to his neck.

"Jeze you people might be pretty good fighters, some of you, but really you should have noticed that." Jenna smirked "So where should I cut you… across the chest? Or maybe I should just rip you apart little by little? State your business!" Jenna ordered the man

"Trying to ambush meddling _peace keepers_." The man said nervously

"They already know." Kennard hissed

"Well what do you say, I let you keep your life and you don't tell a person what you saw here?" Jenna sneered

"When your father hears about this he's going to-" Jenna cut the man off "My father won't hear about this because I'll kill you before you tell him!"

"You filthy traitor!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jenna had slashed the man across the throat "Son of a bitch always annoyed me anyway." Jenna started to walk away from the body and noticed the other staring at her "What? Like none of you wouldn't kill someone who endangered you like that without a second thought? Isn't that what you three did to team Acid Plutonium after all?"

Blake knew this was true but didn't really want to admit it to himself; he had tried not to think much about it though, at the time he didn't have any other choice but a small part of him wasn't too happy about what had happened that day, it was the first person he had had to kill, Aaralyn and Remington had killed before because they didn't have a choice in the matter, Blake honestly wondered if something like killing could get easier after a person has been forced to do it many times.

"Suppose I honestly can't go back to mother and father now, or at least until things are cleared up." Jenna smirked

"Then you're forced to hang around us then?" Kennard asked smirking as well

"Wow, you're a real Sherlock." Jenna said sarcastically, Blake really didn't know how to feel about all of this but there really wasn't anything else they could do with the girl, Blake knew she knew she had been in the wrong but she didn't seem like the type that would admit it. Blake still didn't think he could easily trust her just yet; he'd be keeping a close eye on her for a while, too bad he didn't know Kennard would be doing the same along with everyone else.

"KENNARD WEATHERS IT'S ABOUT TIME!" a voice yelled

"I told you I'd be a while you didn't have to wait up you know!" Kennard yelled back three shamans were running towards the group

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow actually." One of the female shamans smiled, she looked to be about the same age as Kennard, her Hair was a lot like Christine's as her eyes were a shade of green but she was just about a spitting image of her besides the fact she was fairly tall.

"Yeah but the sooner he got back the better." A boy said he seemed to be a bit older, his hair was black and he didn't look like a family relation to Christine or Kennard

"You've got to tell us everything!" the other girl said she also looked more like Kennard and Jenna, but she was a bit younger than the others couldn't have been older than 18.

"Coy, Fox, Lillian." Blake assumed Kennard was addressing them in order of how they had spoken "We'll have to take it inside with the others I can't stand to tell a story more than once you all know that." Everyone walked a little further to a medium sized house, it looked fairly well kept up there were a few places where the paint had chipped on the walls here and there but it was better than Blake had expected.

After meeting several other people and sitting around for a while Blake was finally able to get Christine up and fill her in on the details she had missed out on, Blake was still confused as to what was going on along with everyone else.

"Well I wanted to wait until she was awake so I wouldn't have to explain it all more than once." Kennard said "it's simply like this, right now we have three groups of Weathers, you have people like Erv and Balin, so devoted to stopping the others they hate anything that even links them to the others, you have people like my parents who are like Erv and Balin, both of those sides think they are very much in the right, they think it's something we as Weathers are born into and they think if they can get rid of everyone linked to the Weathers but themselves. In the middle of it all there's Weathers that broke off from either side and joined tougher in the hopes of stopping the blood shed. Since we've broken off both sides have a common hate of this little group here, pretty much the only thing they agree on, they've both hurt each other well past the point of forgiveness."

"Sometimes, I think what we're doing is wrong to, isn't there a possibility we're just adding salt to the wounds?" Coy asked

"What else could we do though? None of us were too smitten to join in their fighting and it would be wrong to just sit back and watch." Fox sneered

"We'll do what we can even if it's not enough, at least we can say we tried right?" Lillian smiled "So, Christine, I've heard a little about you and your friends, rumor flies fast around the family these days, everyone was sure you were dead all those years after Stella's death, same for Kennard we didn't heard from him until after the shaman fight started up and when we got the letter it took a lot of guess work to figure out it was even from him, but what he was doing was fairly risky I suppose. But they said you could; hear Hao's thoughts… how was it?" Lillian eyed Christine with curiosity. Christine wasn't sure how to describe it she never had really described it to anyone. "It was weird." She finally said "His thoughts were really complex like he was thinking different things all at the same time, when he found out I was able to do that he would block his thoughts or think the opposite of what he was going to do so I wasn't able to predict them, I'm not sure how much of a help it ever was to me."

"That's still amazing, of all the other Weathers who might have gotten it you got it, talk about irony huh?" Lillian said in an airy tone

"Well when all of this is over, I'm going to start working on my actual life; I just want to own my own store." Fox mused

"I want to fall in love." Coy said happily

"I'm just going to hit the road and never look back." Lillian laughed "What about you Kennard what're you going to do after it's all over?"

"Never thought about that." Kennard answered simply

"We'll just wait for the shaman fight to start back up, and one of us is going win it then decide what we want to do." Blake laughed

"What if it doesn't start back up?" Aaralyn asked

"Well, in that case we'll just start from scratch I guess, not much else we can do but keep on living right?" Remington whipped his gun and aimed at a wall with it

"Don't even act like you're going to shoot the walls!" Hilda said snatching the gun out of Remington's hands and holding it above his head so he couldn't reach

"Hilda come on you're going to smudge it!" Remington complained everyone had to laugh a bit at poor Remington trying to reach for his gun it was like a child reaching for candy; to Christine's shock even Jenna seemed amused by it, she had been filled in about Jenna a bit from Kennard who had pretty much told her Jenna had changed but it wasn't like Jenna to admit anything at all so she'd be acting up tight for sometime, it wasn't something Christine would easily get used to.

Information would be coming before nighttime of when and where they could possibly end up fighting, no one really seemed worried about it, and Christine had a particularly good feeling about it.

Coy wanted to make sure the other adults around knew she didn't agree with bringing the kids into all this she made a good bit of effort to get them alone to tell them this.

"I can't believe we're dragging kids into all this." Coy sighed

"She seems like if we didn't she would have drug herself into it all." Fox laughed a bit

"We could easily forbid them they are kids after all, Kennard you're her body guard talk sense into her." Coy stared at Kennard

"They won't listen to even me in this situation, I've told Christine and the other though, if I say run they run, and they'll do exactly that, the kids will be fine we can still worry about them but we better worry about ourselves some to." Kennard said eyeing Lillian and Fox for support

"Coy, you're too kind hearted, right now we're a small group we need all the help we can get and these kids are it." Lillian

"Besides, Kennard will be there too, I'd trust him with my life and anyone else's too." Fox said happily

"Not to mention, the kids have been in plenty of tight spots without me interfering, I don't think we'll have a problem at all and even if we do I'll take care of everything your job is just to get out there and add to the team." Coy sighed after hearing Kennard said that, she knew there wouldn't be any budging him and he did seem pretty sure of himself to, Fox pretty much was the leader of the group and she shouldn't argue with his judgment either.

Remington lay lazily on the roof top aiming his gun at random birds that flew by, he knew better to shoot because Aaralyn who was sitting near by and she wouldn't take kindly to that, he would use that as an excuse to himself when really he knew he wouldn't have the heart to pull the trigger even if Aaralyn wasn't there. The two's spirits weren't far away of course.

"Hey Aaralyn, I was thinking and after all this is done with, until the fight starts back we're going to have to go back to the way things were before, unless we decide otherwise, anyway it's up to you what you'd rather do."

"I haven't thought much about it Remy; we could always go back and live with Marina, but everyone else…"

"I'd miss these idiots way too much too." Remington said laughing a bit

"We were really happy before but now it doesn't quite seem like we could easily go back to how things were before."

"Eh, maybe we should wait until it's all really over to decide, I've got a really good feeling about tonight and everything else, there's no way we'll fail."

"Unlike a lot of things, I think I can safely say the same Remy…"

"Don't tell me you're going soft like them Jenna, you've got the perfect chance now you could off every last one of them, come on oversoul already!"

"Shut the fuck up Pello." Jenna sighed irritably at her spirit

"Jenna, what would your father say?" Pello sneered

"Who knows, maybe he'd actually be proud because this is something he never could do."

"That's nonsense and you know it, come on Jenna after all that side of the family's put us through remember an eye for an eye tooth for a tooth, you're actually considering helping the betrayers, and you call yourself worthy of the Weathers name, what's gotten into you?"

"We've put them through a lot too over the years, this is stupid I've wasted the best years of my life on this crap, I gave a ten year old girl hell after she lost her parents, aunt and at the time what seemed everyone who cared about her, trying to make mommy and daddy happy. I'll admit I'm envious of her and her friends they live only for one another and for their dreams that they'll chase to the ends of the earth, even with all they've lost they can't help but put a good face on matters, in my life I've ha many reasons to be as happy as that if not even more so, the world's been handed to me on a silver platter and it's hard for me to laugh with ease or joke like a normal person." Jenna paused for a second to sigh

What did I earn out of all I've done? Even if my parents win this stupid fight with my help, what would I do with my life after it I'll be 21 years old in a few months and I've got absolutely no direction in life other than serving the family."

"Serving the family is why you were born."

"Nothing says I have to, besides do you expect me to go home empty handed? I couldn't bring myself to kill her earlier and that's not going to change, I killed a servant to protect them all."

"Stop being a coward, all you got to do is just slice her head off; I didn't stick around on this earth after death for this." Pello scoffed "Who are you and what have you done with Jenna?"

"Pello I'm not changing my mind, I'm going to cross Hao over and if you want I'll cross you over to you need to get off the earth you've been here too long and you're only here to go on some revenge spree."

"Jenna stop, stop acting like a human! You're not a human you're a shaman you're superior to all this crap feelings like this mean nothing!" Pello yelled

"Shamans are human, we can communicate and become one with a spirit, but we're still made of the same things as any other human, flesh and blood, if humans are really evil and uncaring for the world around them, the only way shamans can truly save the world it to get tougher and have peace and not kill each other over dreams or beliefs, we criticize humans for that but don't even realize that we're doing the same thing."

"Well I think you spent a bit too much time in the sun today, you've completely changed since this morning."

"All that stuff's been on my mind for a long time actually, I've been denying myself of it and kept moving forward today just brought it out."

"Well if you're going to be acting like this don't expect me to stick around and don't expect me not to tell your parents about all this!"

"Go then, by the time you get there and tell them I shouldn't be here anyway." Jenna smirked

"You are just like your brother." Pello scoffed

"Really, I wouldn't know Pello because I hardly know my brother."

"Well I know when to abandon ship, you're a lost cause." Blake had been watching from a tree nearby, he was lucky Pello didn't seem to see him or if Pello did see him Pello wasn't about to tell Jenna this as he flew off into the night cursing.

"What do ya' think Skya?" Blake asked his spirit

"I don't know what to think, if she's putting on she's doing a very good job of it, we won't be able to say for sure though unless she crosses over Hao, if she does that she has to be on the level."

"Lillian!" Jenna called for her

"Jenna?" Lillian asked

"I want to ask a favor of you, you can keep a secret right?" Jenna asked

"Well… under circumstances… yes I suppose…" Lillian reluctantly answered

"Good, because I have the spirit of Hao Asakura, I want you to cross him over." Jenna said sharply "You can do that right?"

"Well yes summoning and crossing spirits over is my specialty… but did you say…. Hao, Asakura Hao? How in gods name do you manage to…"

"My dad of course, him and the others were able to bind his spirit right after Yoh Asakura killed him."

"Well, I'll keep your secret and cross him over because he shouldn't be here and surly if he found a way to unbind himself his powers would be tremendous and possibly a threat to your and everyone else's life, under one condition I won't tell everyone else, you fight along side us, Kennard said he wasn't sure if you would or not, I'm sure he and the others knew about Hao but I can see why Kennard would choose not to let the others know Fox would have a fit."

"Alright then, I'll need a spirit to use in that case." Jenna agreed

"We've got you covered." Lillian said sharply

"I'm still going to be keeping an eye on her." Blake said to Skya as he gazed at Lillian crossing Hao over, no wonder Fox would want someone like her along side them Lillian seemed to know what she was doing and do a very good job of it too, Hao's spirit probably wouldn't be the most obeying thing around or easiest thing to work with. Lillian wasn't the only talented shaman around either, Fox didn't strike Blake as someone he'd want to be in a fight with, even as sweet natured as Coy was Blake figured she couldn't be very weak either.

It all made him wonder, Christine wasn't a very talented shaman at all, she had the ability to read Hao's mind but even then it didn't give her much, why would they be interested in letting her or any of them tag along were they really that desperate for help. It wasn't like Christine was being forced into their either, Blake knew it was something she wanted to do, as good of a feeling as he had about the night he still wondered why things would be playing out like this.

"Might as well call her already Hilda." Christine giggled at Hilda as she shoved the phone in Hilda's face

"Why?" Hilda asked her face was turning a to shade of pink as she stared at the phone

"Because, you said you'd call her and we might be doing something big tonight or so Fox says, you don't have to tell her that if it might worry her but at least call her."

Hilda sighed "You're a very persistent little brat you know that?" Christine laughed a bit at Hilda and pushed the phone further towards her

"Hey Ana…"

"Hilda! You actually called I was so worried how are you and the others anyway?" Ana squealed on the other end of the phone so loud that Christine could hear it

"Ana easy you're going to bust my ear drums… everybody's cool." Hilda laughed a bit "You're not getting into anything you shouldn't are you?" Hilda asked tauntingly

Fox had walked by the door frame and signaled for the girls to follow him

"Hey sorry I got to go, I'll call you back tomorrow probably… okay Ana I _promise_ I'll call you back tomorrow." Hilda hung up the phone and she and Christine walked into a room where everyone else was and about 20 other people Christine didn't know standing around a table with what looked like blue prints to a house.

"We don't really have any time for introductions because we're really pressed for time, so we have to make this quick, our intelligence man Derek Weathers here has information Tomas Weathers has a bomb set in the other Weather's compound, the bomb can easily blow up everything within a five mile radius it's set to go off at midnight tonight, of course we can't have that now can we?"

Fox took a breath "Since they don't trust us we won't be able to just tell them to take care of it, we'll have to bust in Coy you shouldn't have a problem disabling it and Kennard, Christine Blake Jenna and Hilda you are all in charge of seeing to it that Coy makes it that far, everyone else is going to try and distract and keep the others from attacking you six, I'll detail everyone on the way there of what they're supposed to do."

"Oh and you there." Fox added glancing at Christine Blake Remington Hilda and Aaralyn "Know this, everyone here is considered your superiors, if we tell you to attack you attack, if we tell you to run you run, got it?" They agreed Blake some what reluctantly to this as he didn't like the idea of just running from a fight.

By the time they actually made it to the compound it was already dark

"We want to do this as quickly and quietly as possible with the smallest amount of bloodshed possible." Fox said he pointed to a group of people "All of you on the east side of the compound go inside in exactly five minutes." He pointed to a few other people "Same for you but on the west side."

"North side"

"And you all south side." He had pointed to Remington Aaralyn Lillian and a few other people

"Coy, everyone else, wait until after the others are in then you can all go in, you want to go straight to the basement, down that stair case." Fox explained looking over the blue prints

Jenna had already engaged an oversoul with the spirit Lillian had lent her "well it won't hurt to be ready will it?" she asked the others

"Go in now…" Fox said

"But I thought we were going to wait for the others." Blake said

"No, go in now, it's better if you do"

"Alright let's go then." Kennard said

"They've got the place well secured I've got to say, but this won't be so hard." Coy said as she used her oversoul to cut open a window without making a sound.

Christine followed Coy and Kennard in to the house with Blake Hilda and Jenna right behind her, every light was off, didn't seem like anyone at all was there.

"This is odd I was expecting more of a welcome party." Kennard said a hint of confusion in his voice "Be ready everyone they probably already know we're here." He added glancing at Christine who was holding her sward easily by her side. "Let's keep moving to, the stair case should only be a hall over." He had just finished saying this when rumbling footsteps started coming towards them

"That can't be what I think it is." Jenna hissed

"What?" Kennard asked her

"This all was a set up, because that's-" she was cut off when the wall parallel to where Christine and Blake were standing was busted open by what looked like a tiger, but it's tail was more like a lizard's and it's feet looked like a wolf's, it's entire body looked as if it had been cut and paste.

"What the hell is that thing!" Blake yelled

"It's a corpse puppet!" Jenna yelled trying to slash at the creature's back

"What?" Hilda asked

"You heard me, a corpse puppet, normally you see people's bodies, but lately mother and father were doing it with animal bodies, it's like oversouling a spirit with a body." Jenna explained as she dodged some of the animal's moves

"We'll have to take it out in that case!" Kennard said as he went to attack the animal "Are you retarded Kennard, if this is from father and mother it means this whole thing is a set up to trap us which means the bomb is probably going to go off sooner than planned!" Jenna yelled

"We won't have the time to take it out." Blake said pushing Christine out of the way of the tail which almost hit her

"Blake Christine!" Jenna yelled "See the piece of paper hanging off it's head, try to hit that!"

"Coy let's go disengage that bomb!" Kennard pulled Coy's arm, "The kids will be alright as long as that bomb doesn't go off!" he added

Hilda managed to make a small earthquake while Jenna distracted the Animal by hitting it's back this gave Christine a chance to slash at the piece of paper, but since it was agitated the animal moved it's head, moved it head really close to Blake who was able to slice right through the paper.

It fell down not even a second later Jenna decided to cut the legs off so it wouldn't be able to get back up at all.

"Nice move there boy." She smirked at Blake

"Come on already we got to catch up to Kennard and Coy!" Christine pulled on Blake

"Wait!" Hilda yelled "I'm going to head back out and see that Fox knows this is a set up so he can call the others off from coming in here."

"Okay Hilda." Blake said

By the time Hilda had gotten outside the other shamans had came inside right as they were told to before Hilda could tell Fox was what was going on.

"CALL YOUR PEOPLE OFF FOX!" Hilda yelled "IT'S ALL A SET UP!"

"What in the hell…" Fox eyed Derek who started laughing "You bastard!" he yelled "When's that bomb really going off?" he pulled Derek up by the shirt "Five minutes." Derek laughed

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fox yelled punching Derek "Warn everyone Hilda, tell them I said get the hell out of there, I'm a bit tied up killing this bastard!"

Hilda ran back toward the house "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT IT WAS ALL A SET UP!" she had yelled this before entering back through the window as soon as she got in she saw several other shamans, and even more corpse puppets than before after making another earthquake to distract them she ran in the direction Christine and the others had went.

"Shit!" She hissed at the sight she saw, Blake and Jenna were being kept busy while Christine was being pinned down by a shaman, she couldn't reach her sword which she had dropped, if Hilda made an earth quake now the shaman would fall on top of Christine, since his sword was against her neck that's where it would go.

Hilda started to run over towards the others but was intercepted by a corpse puppet.

"Watch out Hilda!" Kennard yelled as he slashed the paper off it's head, only missing Hilda's body by a few inches

"Get out of here now I'll get the others!" he ordered her Hilda started to run back in the direction she had come, and there was Remington and Aaralyn fighting a corpse puppet, she made a jump and ripped the paper off it "Let's get out of here right now this place is going to blow!" She yelled to the two grabbing a hold of their arms pulled them out not giving them a chance to say a thing.

As soon as they got outside they saw that just about everyone else was out as well beside Christine, Blake, Jenna, Kennard and Coy that is.

"Shit where in the hell are they, there isn't much time!" Hilda yelled

Hilda looked back at the house and saw three people coming out, it was Blake, Jenna and Christine who looked like she was trying to get back inside because Blake was grabbing a hold of her and seemed to be having a difficulty of doing so.

The three had only gotten about ten feet away from the house before the bomb went off and the house burst into flames.

"It was only enough to blow the house up." Hilda hear Jenna say her voice cracking a bit

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Fox yelled punching Derek "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hilda Remington and Aaralyn ran up to where Blake Christine and Jenna were, Lillian wasn't far behind

"Where's Kennard and Coy?" Lillian asked Blake

"He was… still inside…" Blake said slowly

"And Coy to?" Lillian asked Blake only nodded

"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER DEREK!" Lillian ran over to where Fox was punching Derek with her oversoul engaged

"That fucking dumbass just had to play hero…" Jenna sobbed

"Goddamn it!" Remington hissed Christine still seemed frozen "There's just no fucking way he came all this way to die here." She said quietly

"There's no way he survived that from where he was…" Blake grabbed Christine's shoulder because he thought she might decide to go look for him in the burning rubble.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Fox yelled standing up and pulling Lillian away from Derek's body, the two had literally beaten him to death. "Pull yourselves tougher now, that's an order!" He said to the kids

Obviously it was going to be a long night, no one was really up to sleeping, Jenna kept crying and saying how she should have known it was a set up from the very beginning Christine hadn't said a word since they got back, Blake kept cussing about how he should have thought before he moved at the one guy and Christine wouldn't have been knocked down and Kennard wouldn't have had to waste time saving them. Aaralyn of course did nothing but cry, Remington had tried to comfort her but this didn't work too well when he was also a wreck over it.

"It doesn't make any sense at all Charger," Hilda looked over at Charger "What in the hell did we accomplish here?" of course Charger didn't have an answer to this nor could he think of anything to say so he just said nothing.

"I know this is really soon but, last night scouts were sent back to retrieve the bodies, they found some remains of Coy's but not even a trace of Kennard's, we're expecting that his body had parts they deemed useful for their corpse puppets, seeing as we all know there's no way he would have survived that. Funeral arrangements have been made a week from now Morningside Cemetery, Mead, Nebraska at 9 am."

Fox was quiet for a second

"That brings us to one more thing you all know Derek was the one to place blame on for the deaths of Kennard and Coy, but I can tell by the look on most of your faces you feel it was yourself to blame. And there's nothing I can say to make most of you change your minds, I realize, our goal here, it's one we won't b able to accomplish as long as we're still fighting, we're only fighting fire with fire, in this whole situation I think it might be fore the best if we all left, the only thing we're able to actually do with this situation is stay out of it… maybe if people before us had done that we wouldn't be standing here today, Lillian and I have decided that we'll be leaving tomorrow, we're going to go try to have a real life, if the rest of you know what's best for yourselves you'll do the same and not allow another person's coffin the chance to rest on your conscience."

"The choice will be yours and yours alone, if you stay I hope you can make a good go of it, and I hope you don't have a hard time trusting you and everyone around you, no one expected Derek to do what he did, after all those yeas he proved time after time he was legit, maybe he changed his mind recently, or maybe he was with them the whole time, no one can say for sure, it's as plain as day on some of your faces you don't know who to trust, so to keep from eventually getting so paranoid we start killing each other, or wrongly accusing other people. That's all, you're all dismissed now."

Everyone had started to walk out of the room "you six stay!" Fox said eyeing Christine and the others Lillian closed the door after everyone else besides them had left

"It feels wrong to talk about these things this soon, but Kennard did have a will written about a year ago, in the will there's a house over in Mead, it's two stories, seven bedrooms three bathrooms along with the typical kitchen dining and living room, he had left the house to me but I don't have much of a use for a house of sorts, and I also have a place of my own not far from Mead which suits me better. Anyhow Christine I was thinking you probably wouldn't want to stick around and considering the fact you kids don't seem like you'll be splitting up anytime too soon I thought maybe you might want it, it'll still be under my name though and you won't have to worry about taxes and such. There's a considerable amount of money going to you also, Kennard also included Jenna in his will for things, Coy was included among myself and Lillian as well but since Coy also died we'll be all splitting her share of things."

"I see… I suppose we could but if we leave now… what could they have accomplished by dying back there?" Christine asked quietly

"What would they have accomplished if you all stayed behind and got killed trying to make their deaths worthwhile?" Lillian asked

"If he hadn't stopped to save us he could have gotten out Coy too, he saved our lives how can we just leave this place and this cause? Innocent people could end up in the middle of it and other shamans, so how could we leave it to all just happen?" Blake asked

Fox sighed "You've forgotten though, Kennard's job was to ensure Christine's safety at all costs even in death. He wanted to get Coy out of there too after getting you all out, if anything he could have got her out first and still had time for you all but Kennard was thinking rather hastily, everyone was, he would have gladly died for Christine or any of you no matter what your next choice in life would be. You can't devote your life to the dead, you have to make your own choices based on what you think is right, if you want to do anything that would do his death justice then go start a normal life."

Of course when Hilda had told Ana about what had happened to Kennard Ana was obviously saying how worried she was about everyone and to be careful and stuff, the rest of the day wasn't as bad as the night had been everyone was starting to lighten their mood a good bit, Christine had decided to take Fox's advise and leave, it seemed everyone else was going to do the same. The situation with in the Weather's family all started over something that was pretty small, it just got a chance to grow bigger each side of the family had done terrible things to the other, not to mention other people along the way, Drotoro would never be able to get along with many Weathers that were involved in the situation after what had happened to him, Manny had also suffered because of the conflict. Stella may have been right when she said the family history was important to know, but just knowing was enough there wasn't a reason to relive it, but maybe things could be fixed in time, slowly fixed bit by bit person by person spirit by spirit, maybe Jenna and Christine could be a part of it, they wouldn't be the first and definitely not the last.

"Christine I was wondering, do you mind if I join you all in Mead? I want to apologize for back then, and I also, want to make you into a better fighter." Jenna said as they boarded a bus the next morning, Christine glanced at the others who seemed to approve "Sure Jenna."

Lillian had over heard this and told Fox about it, the only thing he could say was "Knowing Jenna being Kennard's little sister, she'll make quite a lion out of that mouse."

The day of Kennard and Coy's funeral had came at last, two headstones sat side by side…

**Coy Weathers.**  
May 19th 1979 - March 20th 1999_  
We hope you find love in heaven._

**Kennard Weathers**  
June 23rd 1967 – March 20th 1999  
_Guardian, Brother, Friend  
Did more for us than you'll ever know._

Christine's attention kept drifting as they stood there, it was a very sunny day and really hot to be wearing black clothing, she stared off into the distance at the vast amount of shade there was under a tree wishing that the same amount of shade could be where she was. For some reason Christine couldn't change her gaze from the tree. There was something moving behind it, it was a dog, it looked exactly like the one she first saw when she got that first letter from Kennard, could it really be the same dog from back then? It did seem to be watching everyone, Christine figured it best not to bring that up with the others the dog probably wasn't even the same one from before anyway after all it had been four years her memory couldn't have been that good.

* * *

Did Kennard actually live?... let's just say I haven't actually decided myself go ahead on to the last chapter though, I like how I typed it better. 


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue chapter type thing.

* * *

"Hello… Blake is that you?" Ana asked over the phone  
"Yeah it's me alright." Blake laughed a bit  
"Where is everyone it seems quiet on your end of the line?"  
"Oh, Hilda's at work at the café down town, Remy and Aaralyn are upstairs doing homework, and Jenna and Christine went to visit Kennard and Coy's graves."  
"So how is everyone? I mean it was six months ago but Hilda's been pretty closed on the issue." 

"Well Hilda went back to school for her senior year, I'm sure she already told you, Remy Aaralyn Christine and I also started high school. Christine's been training under Jenna and she's really gotten better too I got to say Jenna knows her stuff, if and when the shaman fight starts back up I really hope I don't have to fight her." Blake laughed a bit  
"That was sad about Kennard… and that Coy girl too." Ana sighed

"Yeah but I think everyone moved on now, Fox finally got himself some girlfriend and Lillian's been taking in students to train. Jenna felt really bad about it for a while, I know Christine did too but the day of the funeral Christine just kind of seemed to get peace about it all, whenever Kennard comes up now she just kind of stares off into the distance as if she's waiting for him to come back or something… something I don't think she realizes there's no way he lived, that or she saw or knows something we didn't."  
"And you two are you still tougher?" Ana asked  
"Uhh yeah," Blake laughed a bit "Actually we decided not to wait and go ahead and get engaged."

Ana squealed on the other end of the line Blake had to hold the phone about a foot away from his ear "THAT'S SO CUTE! WHAT KIND OF WEDDING, BIG SMALL? WILL CHRISTINE BE WEARING WHITE OR PINK?"  
"We haven't thought about the wedding yet, and no we haven't done that… thing if that's what you're implying about the dress color I don't know what Hilda's told you but it's not true."  
Ana laughed "Just kidding about the dress Blake."

"Oh and apparently Aaralyn and Remington finally confessed they liked each other, they're the same as they were before though, inseparable. How are things going in the music biz?"  
"Pretty good actually, I finally finished a full CD, it's supposed to go on sale in a few months I'm so excited about it, and I'll be going on tour soon, I was hoping I could visit before that though."  
"Drop in anytime, I'm sure Hilda will be glad to see you likewise with everyone else."  
"Speaking of Hilda could you tell her I said to call me when she gets in from work?"  
"Sure, I'll tell Christine that too to make sure she calls." Blake laughed a bit  
"Okay I don't mean to cut this short but I have to go, behave boy, bye." Ana chirped  
"Bye Ana." Blake said

Life tends to be a crazy thing, as soon as you've hit what you'd thing was the end of you adventure it only opens you up for another adventure, each one leading to something greater and greater, as humans we know nothing better than to keep going after our dreams no matter how foolish they may be or how unlikely they may be. As shamans living in the age of the shaman fight we have a chance to make our foolish dreams come true, even so there can only be one winner, whoever it turns out to be we can all either envy them or actually pity them because their goals were all easily accomplished so what does it leave them to keep living for after that, if all dreams were possible life wouldn't have much of a point. I realize that what I want so desperately will probably be something I'll never be able to achieve in the end against my better judgment I'll keep trying for it no matter what, even if I fail in the end at least I can say I might have made some kind of difference.  
-Remington Quennell

I've quietly watched the boy grow up, I don't give him my opinion I let him have his own, seeing him reminds me of how it felt having a son he's going to do very well with life and I want to be here to see it every step of the way.  
-Larch

I'm content with things but only so in such a way, the only way I'll ever be more content with things in my life is to try and change things, if I can't do it I know he can I have complete and total faith in him and I always have. In the end I know I'll never be alone.  
-Aaralyn Ali

Who said anything about her not having a mother? Seeing her grow up she might as well be my daughter.  
-Angeni

I'll never be miss sun shine I simply won't allow myself to sink to such a level, I still don't really have a direction in life but I'm young so it shouldn't matter, for once in my life I'm just going to kick back and allow myself to have some fun, I'm in a happy place with happy people, we've all been through a lot, if they can live past it I can too as long as we're tougher past mistakes won't matter, I'll find my true calling in life one day.  
-Hilda Wilkes

She's my muse till the end, since I screwed up when I had life I won't screw up now, I can't be with her in any romantic way as I do wish was possible but I can make sure she's happy.  
-Charger Chester

I've done plenty to regret, but I promise I'll make it all up one person at a time, she's just the beginning, maybe one day I can do something bigger to redeem myself, maybe one day the Weathers family won't be like it is, maybe I can have something to do with it.  
-Jenna Weathers

As soon as the shaman fight starts again, and I know it will, I'm going to do my best to win, I have other options in life but this one seems like the one I want the most, if I can't win the shaman fight I'll find some other way to accomplish my dreams, as long as I'm surrounded by friends and people I love nothing will stop me.  
-Blake Onterrie

I have too much to stay on this world for, there's Blake to whom I owe so much, there's Koncho who I couldn't bear to leave again, as long as one of them is around I'll have plenty reason to wonder the earth as a spirit.  
-Skya

I'll make my parents happy since I've still got them, I'm a very lucky kid even more so in the fact that I can realize just how lucky I am and still be so young, when the fight starts again I'll win and everyone will be happy.  
-Makei Hickaru

One of the kids I teach is going to use their shamanic powers to kill, another is going to give it all up because things might get too tuff out of all of them I got to believe at least one of them is going to take a good path. And I got to believe that one day there will be something I can do for my family, until then I'll wait and pass the time by teaching more kids what it is to be a shaman.  
-Lillian Weathers

Thank you everyone, I'm glad to have peace.  
-Coy Weathers

Being a leader really has been a burden, being a friend turned out to be a big burden in the end. Kennard's life didn't have a direction until Stella got him into watching over Christine, he said seeing someone so young who had lost so much move on like she did and have a dream like hears had inspired him. If that's so then I'll have to take his place in protecting her, and Jenna the sister he never really got to know likewise, and I'll be sure nothing happens to them and one day we'll have a way to end the family feud of the Weathers, until that day I'll just have to act like there's nothing else we can do but wait, in reality for now that's all we can do, but my friend won't have died in vain as long as Christine Jenna Blake and the others are around.  
-Fox Pim

As long as I'm in such a happy place I can't leave this world, as long as I have Skya and the others I'll be in a happy place  
-Koncho

As long as I can use my medical talents I have no reason to cross over.  
-Manny

Maybe if they can fix this thing with the Weathers I'll be able to rest in peace.  
-Drotoro

Over the years I've lost of lot, but even so I feel like I have gained so much more, the feeling of acceptance I have here, my friends, things I still want to do with my life a person I love and people who are out there that care, I'll always have a reason to smile no matter how bad things get, I know I will because I always have.  
-Christine Weathers

I can't be there now, but I'm still going to be watching hopefully someday we'll meet again.  
-Kennard Weathers

* * *

All I can say is... AFTER ABOUT TWO LONG YEARS AND RETYPING THIS THING SINCE LAST SUMMER AROUND THAT TIME I'M FINALLY DONE! 

Only 7 days until school starts again too good thing I finished it now because I wouldn't have had the time otherwise.

I'm sad to end it in a way but it's also a big relief, I can't procrastinate on it anymore, I may or maynot have them make a cameo appearence in an FMA fic... or I may trash the idea all tougher... who knows? not even me

Anyway if you've read this fanfiction please leave me a review.


End file.
